


Second chance

by AlexBluesoul



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It: s01e06 Especies raras, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Jealousy, Lambert/Jaskier, M/M, Memory Loss, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unilateral - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul
Summary: Geralt busca a Jaskier para disculparse, pero la suerte nunca ha estado de su lado. Tampoco el destino, al parecer.[Club del desquite contra el episodio 06].[No hay búsqueda de Ciri aquí].[Sardinilla será llamada por su nombre en inglés, es decir, Roach].
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Rastreando pasos

_"¡Maldición, Jaskier! ¡¿Por qué, cada vez que me hundo en mierda, tú estás ahí con una pala?!"  
_

_"Bueno, eso no es justo..."  
_

_"¡El Niño de la Sorpresa, el djinn, todo! ¡Si la vida me concediera un milagro, sería apartarte a ti de mi camino!"  
_

_Le dio la espalda y, tras unos segundos, el bardo contestó:_

_"Bien... uh, bien entonces..." su voz se quebró, e hizo una pausa. "Pediré que me cuenten el resto de la historia... Nos vemos, Geralt"._

◈◈◈

Varias horas después, Geralt por fin bajó la montaña, guardando la esperanza de encontrarse al bardo en el camino, aún cuando le había dicho que deseaba justamente lo contrario.

Jaskier acababa con su paciencia como nadie, eso no lo negaba, y sin embargo, él supo que todo lo que dijo fue mentira pocos segundos después de soltarlo, palabras generadas por la rabia del momento, la que lo mantuvo en su lugar aún cuando su pecho dolió con la voz quebrada del bardo despidiéndose de él, sin recriminarle nada, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo para defenderse de las acusaciones que le fueron cruelmente arrojadas

El brujo se sintió extraño con la culpa recorriendo su cuerpo y dejándole un mal sabor de boca, pero supuso que pasaría una vez se reencontrara con Jaskier. Después de todo, el bardo nunca se había molestado demasiado por todos los insultos que siempre le soltaba, unos cuantos más no harían la diferencia, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía náuseas al punto de querer vomitar? ¿Por qué no pudo dormir esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa?

Le había hecho daño a Yennefer, pero fue con el puro deseo de salvar su vida, en cambio, a Jaskier lo había atacado directamente, hiriendo porque sí y alejando a la única persona que había permanecido a su lado durante _años_ con la mayor amabilidad que alguien alguna vez le ofreció. El bardo siempre había estado ahí, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa aunque su rostro se viera cansado y su estómago rugiera con hambre. Siempre ahí para él, haciendo bromas sin sentido e ignorando sus intentos por alejarlo.

Incluso ahora, lo único que había hecho mal es haber tratado de hacerle sentir mejor.

Gruñó, parándose de la cama en la que había intentado inútilmente dormir. Salió de la habitación con un portazo y bajó al primer piso de la taberna, donde aún pese a las altas horas de la noche había gente bebiendo y celebrando.

"¿Has visto un bardo por aquí?" gruñó al cantinero, quien lo miró con reticencia.

"Varios de ellos, sí" asintió mientras limpiaba una copa y se giraba sin prestarle mucha atención. "Pasan bardos por aquí todo el tiempo, tendrás que ser un poco más..."

"Ojos azules" interrumpió entre dientes. "Piel pálida, delgado, cabello suave y tiene una molesta sonrisa en su cara todo el tiempo". Intentó alejar la cálida imagen que se formó en su mente mientras daba la descripción, sólo había pasado una semana desde que lo había visto por última vez, pero se sentía peor que cualquier separación anterior.

"Oh, el bardo Jafet" dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño ante su propio error. "No, eh... Jared... Joey..."

" _Jaskier_ " dijo con molestia, sintiendo un escalofrío al decir su nombre en voz alta.

"¡Eso es! Sí, pasó por aquí, pero sólo cantó una canción para comprar algo de comida y se marchó rápidamente. Lástima, me hubiera traído buenos clientes con su música" el cantinero hizo una mueca, luego pareció darse cuenta de algo y se giró por completo para mirar a Geralt con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Tú... no eres el brujo del que canta?".

"¿Hacia dónde se fue?" gruñó impacientándose.

El cantinero se aclaró la garganta: "No lo sé, no fue muy hablador mientras estuvo aquí".

Geralt frunció el ceño.

"¿Estás seguro de que su nombre era Jaskier?" preguntó. «Jaskier» y «no muy hablador» no calzaban en la misma oración.

"Bueno, supongo que sí, muchos aquí lo reconocieron y comenzaron a pedir que contara alguna historia. Se negó, sin embargo".

"Hm" asintió y subió a buscar las cosas que había dejado en la habitación. El «no fue muy hablador» seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza. ¿Qué podría hacer que Jaskier dejara de hablar sin parar además de dormir?

La voz del bardo temblando luego de sus insultos se reprodujeron en su mente como un cruel recordatorio. ¿Cuánto lo habían herido sus palabras?

◈◈◈

Una semana después, Geralt se encontraba recostado contra un árbol en medio del bosque, Roach durmiendo a su lado. Él, en cambio, seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y un incesante dolor de cabeza molestándolo.

Aún no podía encontrar a Jaskier, el bardo no estaba cantando y nadie sabía con seguridad si había pasado por el pueblo o sólo era alguien que se parecía.

Geralt gruñó, acomodándose para intentar, al menos, dormitar un par de horas.

Jamás deseó tanto que Jaskier volviera a cantar.

◈◈◈

"¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Cantó aquí hace un par de días! Sus letras son un tanto diferentes, pero de todos modos me trajo clientela. Hice bien en contratarlo".

Había pasado un mes, y por fin alguien estaba completamente seguro de haberlo visto. Geralt contuvo la respiración, la esperanza golpeando fuertemente en su pecho.

"¿A dónde iba?" preguntó con cautela, casi temiendo que el hombre no lo supiera.

"Habló sobre viajar a las costas" dijo con seguridad. "Es un largo camino, así que le sugerí continuar luego del invierno. Él no escuchó, sin embargo. Parecía totalmente decidido".

Geralt cerró los ojos, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ahora, la conversación en la montaña se reproducía con claridad en su cabeza. Jaskier lo había mencionado y, no obstante, allí estaba él, perdiendo el tiempo.

Asintió en agradecimiento y, tras comprar algunos suministros, continuó rápidamente su camino, esta vez con un rumbo establecido. Los nervios lo invadieron de pronto, haciéndolo sentir extraño. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo encontrara? Podía hacerse el sorprendido, como cada vez que lo había rastreado y fingido que era mera coincidencia encontrarse con él, comportándose indiferente ante el parloteo emocionado del menor.

Pero no parecía adecuado, no esta vez. ¿Tal vez debía darle algún regalo? No, no, eso no era lo que Jaskier necesitaba... él merecía una disculpa.

Suspiró, debía hacer ese esfuerzo por él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero eso no quitaba que fuera tan difícil.

"Jaskier... perdón" murmuró, tratando de acostumbrar las palabras en su boca. Roach hizo un sonido que le pareció de desaprobación, por lo que intentó de nuevo: "Jaskier, siento haberte gritado". Frunció el ceño, ¿debía ser más extenso?

Sus palabras contra el bardo volvieron a resonar en su mente como diciendo «sí, debes esforzarte más que eso». La voz quebrada de Jaskier, su balbuceo, sus pasos alejándose. Geralt había podido oler las saladas lágrimas del bardo, y trató de recordar alguna vez que lo hubiera visto llorar.

Ninguna imagen vino a su mente, y sintió que merecía toda la mierda que la gente decía sobre él, cada mirada con asco, con rechazo, cada murmuro de odio.

Jaskier le había entregado justamente lo contrario. Siempre fue amable con él, generoso e incluso cariñoso (el bardo le había regalado dulces cada vez que pudo pagarlos sin morir de hambre), ¿y qué hizo él? Le gritó, lo insultó y le hizo creer que lo quería lejos cada vez que podía.

El día en la montaña, sin embargo, había cruzado la línea. No importaba cuánta ira había sentido en ese momento, el bardo era la persona menos indicada con quien descargarla.

Apretó las riendas de Roach y ella hizo un pequeño ruido, como si lo alentara a esforzarse más.

"Jaskier... es bueno verte" suspiró, sintiéndose estúpido y torpe. "Quería disculparme por lo que dije, nada de eso era en serio... La verdad es que me gusta viajar contigo, y no te culpo por mis errores, yo... en realidad disfruto de tu compañía".

Parecía un buen comienzo.

"¿Debería añadir también que sí lo considero un amigo?" preguntó a su yegua, quien agitó la cabeza. "Sí... no será sencillo" gruñó, e hizo un sonido con sus labios para que Roach apurara el paso.

De pronto se sintió impaciente.

◈◈◈

Cuando a lo lejos vio un pequeño pueblo, Geralt tragó saliva y sus dedos hormiguearon. Había galopado todo lo que Roach resistió durante un día y una noche, y considerando que Jaskier se desplazaba a pie, era muy probable que lo encontrara aquí. La costa aún estaba demasiado lejos, esperaba verlo antes.

Entró a la primera taberna que vio, buscando sin éxito al bardo con un escaneo del lugar.

«Está bien» pensó, «puede estar durmiendo, o comprando alrededor».

"¿Has visto a un bardo por aquí?" preguntó directamente, la ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo.

El cantinero alzó una ceja hacia él: "Sí, lo contraté anoche. Tiene buenas..."

"¿Se llamaba Jaskier?" interrumpió.

Ahora el hombre torció la boca y dejó la botella a un lado, claramente molesto por la poca cortesía del brujo.

"Si no mal recuerdo, sí" contestó tajante.

¿Si no mal recuerdo? Eso no era suficiente para Geralt.

Frunció el ceño: "¿Tenía ojos azules? ¿Un laúd? ¿Piel pálida?"

"Sí, es él" interrumpió esta vez el hombre, dándose la vuelta para seguir ordenando sus botellas.

"¿A dónde fue?" exigió el brujo.

El hombre lo miró de nuevo, ahora con los ojos entrecerrados y de pies a cabeza. Geralt olió la desconfianza y rodó los ojos.

"Es mi amigo" aclaró entre dientes, sabiendo lo poco convincente que eran sus palabras. Un gigantesco y repugnante brujo no encajaba con un alegre y siempre elegante bardo. Él podía adivinar cómo se veía: un sicario buscando a su víctima.

El cantinero le dio la espalda nuevamente.

"Rumbo al este".

Geralt supo que mentía.

Estaba a punto de sacar su espada y estrellarlo contra la pared cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

 _Yennefer_.

Había estado demasiado concentrado en obtener el paradero de Jaskier como para oler o sentir algo más a su alrededor. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos violeta y su típica inexpresividad.

"¿Perdiste a tu bardo, Geralt?" dijo alzando una ceja.

"No" contestó tajante, se negaba a aceptar que lo había perdido, todo menos él. Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar, alguien más sabría hacia dónde se fue.

Al salir se sorprendió al ver que había comenzado a nevar. No parecía que viniera una tormenta, pero la cantidad de nieve que caía era considerable, por lo que se preguntó si Jaskier estaría pasando frío. ¿Se habría comprado una capa?

Probablemente no, él siempre era muy descuidado y poco práctico, nunca pensaba en lo que podía necesitar durante su viaje.

"Yo sé a dónde se dirige" le habló Yennefer de nuevo a su lado. Rodó los ojos y caminó al centro del pueblo, aparentando indiferencia que claramente no sentía.

"Hacia dónde" preguntó a cambio, observando la ropa que los mercaderes ofrecían.

"Lo vi partir esta mañana. El hijo del cantinero ofreció llevarlo en su carreta como pago por el espectáculo que dio anoche" explicó sin responder a su pregunta.

"Hacia dónde" repitió entre dientes.

De pronto, Yennefer se adelantó y se puso frente a él, manos en la cintura y mirada amenazadora. Geralt tuvo que detenerse, suspirando profundamente.

"Ahora, lo mínimo que esperaba de tu parte era tenerte rogando una disculpa al verme, así que, ¿qué es toda esta actitud de mierda?" atacó mirándolo fijamente.

El brujo estuvo realmente a punto de escupirle que no tenía tiempo para ésto, que estaba demasiado ocupado como para tener esta conversación, y aunque se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, ella tenía toda la razón para estar molesta, no arreglaría nada pidiendo disculpas cuando claramente ella no querría perdonarlo.

No es como si estuviera desesperado por obtener su perdón de todos modos.

"Yennefer, estoy muy ocupado" habló tratando de ser suave sin tener ningún éxito. "Agradecería que pudieras decirme a dónde fue Jaskier" y siguió caminando, sabiendo que ella lo seguiría y esperando que respondiera. Mientras tanto, buscaría una maldita capa.

La hechicera lo siguió en silencio unos segundos, pero sentía la mirada violeta clavada en él todo el tiempo, luego de un rato ella habló: "¿Qué estás buscando ahora, Geralt?" parecía mucho más interesada.

"Una capa" gruñó.

"Parece que ya estás bien equipado" ella miró su ropa, había algo en su tono que le resultaba extraño.

"Es para Jaskier" aclaró, de pronto una tela llamó su atención, por lo que se acercó y pidió al mercader que se la mostrara.

"¿Un regalo?" insistió, Geralt supo que estaba sonriendo, pero estaba más concentrado en examinar la tela en sus manos. Era azul oscuro, y había un delicado bordado blanco por toda la orilla de la prenda. El material era grueso y el largo estaba bien.

"Hm" asintió a la pregunta y pagó la capa sin dudarlo.

"¿Un brujo dando un regalo? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?". Geralt se detuvo, su paciencia se estaba acabando.

"Le dije cosas desagradables..."

"¿De nuevo?" interrumpió, Geralt rechinó los dientes.

"Esta vez fue peor, quiero disculparme".

Yennefer alzó las cejas, abriendo un poco su boca en asombro: "Mírate, disculpándote con todo y regalo. No te veo haciendo lo mismo por mí, sin embargo".

Geralt frunció el ceño. Era cierto, por alguna razón le asustaba más perder a Jaskier que a la hechicera, y se preguntó cuál sería la razón de eso.

"Te gusta" murmuró Yennefer, la sonrisa en sus labios no llegaba a los ojos. "Como, realmente gustar... Me atrevería a decir que lo amas".

El brujo retrocedió un paso: "No digas tonterías, es sólo un amigo" gruñó y comenzó a caminar demasiado rápido de vuelta al establo donde había dejado a Roach.

"Por ahora tal vez" rió ella, persiguiéndolo "pero claramente hay sentimientos ahí".

Geralt no dijo nada, tenía los hombros tensos, los puños fuertemente apretados y sus labios formaban una sola línea.

"Es hacia el suroeste" soltó ella de pronto, deteniéndose detrás.

El brujo se detuvo también y se giró, buscando algún indicio de mentira. Yennefer se mostraba inexpresiva de nuevo, casi aburrida: "Tu bardo va hacia el suroeste".

"...Gracias" asintió con la cabeza, confundido. En el fondo no creyó que se lo diría.

"Suerte" dándole la espalda, levantó su mano en despedida y caminó en la dirección opuesta.

Geralt la miró por unos segundos antes de irse también. Tal vez sí debió disculparse, tal vez ella también merecía un esfuerzo de su parte, sin embargo, ahora su prioridad era el bardo.

Cuando llegó con Roach, miró el paquete que envolvía la capa perfectamente doblada, la guardó y aseguró bien, tragando saliva con la garganta apretada una vez más. Deseaba con ansias que esos malditos nervios lo abandonaran de una vez.

Emprendió rumbo al suroeste, entonces, sin estar preparado para lo que encontraría.

◈◈◈

"A las costas, ¿eh? Cómo te envidio..."

Jaskier se dio vuelta para mirar al chico, este iba concentrado en el camino aunque los caballos que tiraban la carreta podían dirigirse perfectamente solos.

"Es realmente hermoso, tienes que intentarlo" alentó, preguntándose por qué el chico lucía tan melancólico.

"No puedo" negó con la cabeza. "Mis hermanos aún son pequeños y con la taberna no alcanza... no sé qué harían si yo me fuera".

"Pero crecerán, Ronald" insistió. "E incluso pueden viajar juntos".

El chico por fin lo miró, sonriéndole como si de verdad le entusiasmaran sus palabras: "Tienes razón... sé que les encantaría ir también".  
  
Jaskier le sonrió de vuelta, inspirándole confianza. Ambos se giraron de nuevo y el bardo tomó su laúd, tocando algunos acordes mientras miraba el polvo que iba quedando en el camino rural.

"Me gustaría llevarte más lejos, pero no puedo ausentarme por mucho tiempo".

"No seas tonto, me ahorraste casi un día de extensa caminata y dolor de pies, estoy muy agradecido".

Unos acordes más. Realmente no tenía ganas de componer, sólo quería llegar pronto a las costas, concentrarse en la arena bajo sus pies y dejar que su mente se perdiera en las olas.

Tal vez no sólo su mente.

Está bien, no quería dejar de vivir, eso era exagerado, pero dormir sin parar parecía ser todo lo que necesitaba, y no había mucha diferencia. Sólo sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho e incontrolables ganas de llorar, quería acurrucarse en el suelo y olvidarse de todo. Él jamás había experimentado algo así antes, y no sabía qué hacer con tan abrumador sentimiento.

Había pensado en esperar a Geralt bajo la montaña, hablar con él, arreglar las cosas como adultos pero, ¿qué podía hacer, si fue el mismo brujo quien le gritó que no lo quería cerca? Esta vez sonó tan brutal, tan verdadero, tan _crudo..._ que no pudo simplemente reír como tantas otras veces, bromear al respecto o cambiar de tema. No, la ira en los ojos amarillos era sincera, y por fin se dio cuenta en verdad de cuán molesta era su presencia para Geralt. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que, bajo toda esa capa de indiferencia y enojo, el brujo disfrutara aunque sea un poco su compañía, aunque sólo sintiera una pizca de agrado al encontrarse con él.

Rió amargamente. ¿Cuántas veces Geralt le había dicho que no cantara? ¿Que se callara? ¿Que lo dejara en paz? ¿Que se fuera? Y él nunca entendió hasta que se lo gritó en la cara de la peor manera posible. Por un lado lo entendía, no lo culpaba por explotar de ese modo... Sin embargo, él tenía amor propio y sabía que, aunque pudo haber sido exasperante todo el tiempo, siempre tuvo las mejores intenciones.

Frunció el ceño, de pronto una idea viniendo a su mente... ¿Y si el brujo pensaba que sólo lo quería por el dinero que traían las canciones inspiradas en él? ¿Y si todo este tiempo, él creyó que sólo lo buscaba por interés y no por verdadero cariño o preocupación?

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, ya nada importaba de todos modos. Geralt estaría más cómodo sin su estorbosa presencia, y él, bueno, encontraría la forma de seguir adelante. O eso esperaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba nevando y él sólo llevaba sus bonitos pero nada prácticos ropajes. Sus ojos picaron, si estuviera viajando con Geralt, se acercaría con fingida inocencia a él para refugiarse en el calor que el brujo emanaba. Hacía años que este había empezado a permitir más la cercanía corporal.

Rió sin ganas, recordando una noche en la que tenía los mocos congelados y apenas sentía los dedos de manos y pies. No se quejó porque tenía demasiado frío como para hablar, pero Geralt voluntariamente se había sentado junto a él, cubriéndolo con su manta y pasando un brazo por su cintura.

«Gracias» había contestado entre temblores, sorprendido y tal vez un poco sonrojado. Geralt contestó un suave «Hm» y lo dejó dormir así, apegado a su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente había despertado con la cabeza en el regazo del brujo, quien había esperado pacientemente a que abriera los ojos para poder desayunar.

Ese día, Jaskier estuvo de mejor ánimo que nunca.

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, pequeño y casi inaudible, pero Ronald lo escuchó.

"¿Por qué tan triste, _blueyes_? Uno pensaría que con tu libertad y atractivo estarías siempre feliz" bromeó Ronald con un tono suave.

Jaskier notó desde el principio cómo el chico lo miraba, y si se lo hubiera encontrado en cualquier otro momento de seguro ahora estarían haciéndolo entre los arbustos.

Ronald le agradó desde el principio; era amable, tenía voz gruesa pero un tono suave, mirada cálida en sus ojos marrones, cabello tan oscuro como la noche y músculos de leñador. Pero ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en Geralt, Geralt y sus malditos ojos de oro, su maldito cabello de plata y su maldita cara que expresaba todo lo que sus palabras no hacían.

Un nudo se atascó en su garganta y carraspeó para tratar de disiparlo. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza aunque Ronald no lo estuviera viendo.

"No vale la pena hablar de lo que no tiene arreglo" dijo simplemente, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente para tocar la melodía de su canción más famosa.

El chico no contestó hasta unos segundos después, como si pensara en qué decir: "Bueno, al menos serviría para desahogarte. Es decir, no tienes que contarme si no quieres, simplemente... ah, olvídalo" se trabó a media oración, y Jaskier supo por su voz que estaba nervioso.

"Aprecio tu preocupación, querido Ronald, pero este bardo es más fuerte de lo que parece" alardeó en un tono orgulloso y alegría fingida.

"Hm" asintió no totalmente convencido, Jaskier sintió una punzada por la familiar respuesta. "Si pasas por el pueblo de nuevo, puedes buscarme, estaré encantado de escucharte, hablar o cantar, lo que prefieras".

El bardo se dio vuelta, sonriendo con agradecimiento, Ronald lo miró y sonrió también.

"La próxima vez te dedicaré una canción" prometió, a la vez que terminó la melodía.

◈◈◈

La noche estaba cayendo y la nieve se acumulaba cada vez más en el suelo, pero quedaba poco camino, por lo que Geralt apresuró a Roach para alcanzar a llegar. La esperanza latía potente en su pecho, por cada tramo que avanzaba podía oler mejor el aroma de Jaskier, podía sentir su reciente presencia y eso hizo que las ansias lo embargaran más que nunca.

Ansias que se convirtieron en pánico cuando, de pronto, divisó al final del camino una carreta destrozada. Gritó para apurar a Roach más aún si era posible, inclinándose hacia adelante por la velocidad a la que iba. Su garganta se cerró y su pecho dolió al ver la escena, el miedo recorriendo sus venas.

Una rueda se había salido y rodado lejos, y un caballo yacía en el suelo mientras que el otro estaba atascado en los restos de madera destrozada.

Su vista se nubló al oler la sangre de Jaskier.

Tan pronto como llegó se bajó de Roach de un salto, recorriendo el lugar con pasos agigantados. Sus rodillas flaquearon al ver un cuerpo inerte en el suelo con una espada atravesando su estómago, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era su bardo por la contextura.

Sus ojos se movieron frenéticamente por el lugar; demasiada sangre y olores de distintas personas confundieron sus sentidos al punto de ponerlo histérico por no poder enfocarse en el que deseaba, hasta que de pronto lo sintió. Sangre en el tronco de un árbol cercano, el olor malditamente familiar.

Siguió el rastro corriendo tanto como sus pies le permitieron.

La sangre olía fresca y el miedo aún se sentía en el aire, mezclándose con el suyo propio.

"¡Jaskier!" comenzó a gritar, desesperado por encontrarlo. "¡Jaskier!"

De pronto se detuvo abruptamente, un cuerpo estaba a unos metros de él.

" _Jas..."_ dioun paso dubitativo, la ropa y contextura eran inconfundibles.

No oía latidos.

La cabeza le dio vueltas, Geralt se acercó lentamente, paso a paso. El bardo estaba boca abajo y él se lanzó de rodillas a su lado. Su mano tembló cuando la acercó para tocarlo, dándolo vuelta con extremo cuidado.

"¿...Jaskier?" susurró tragando saliva.

Cuando por fin vio su rostro el mundo cayó sobre sus hombros. Los ojos azules carentes de vida estaban entreabiertos, mirando hacia ningún lado. Su piel de por sí pálida estaba casi blanca, contrastando demasiado con los labios morados y la sangre manchándolo por todos lados.

Gotas de agua cayeron en la mejilla del bardo, no supo cuándo había comenzado a llorar, pero ahora no podía detenerse.

Con movimientos temblorosos se acomodó para acunarlo contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con todo el cuidado posible. Sus ojos se desviaron a la mano del bardo que colgaba apoyada en la nieve. Estaba cubierta de sangre y un agujero atravesaba su palma. La otra se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

La ira recorrió su cuerpo como nunca antes, pero dedicó especial cariño al besar los delgados nudillos de su bardo y dejarlos sobre su estómago.

Esto no estaba sucediendo

Esto no _podía_ estar sucediendo.

"Jaskier... despierta" ordenó con la voz quebrada. "No hagas esto... _no me hagas esto_ ".

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, juntando ambas frentes y aferrándose al bardo con desesperación.

"Te suplico, Jas..." abrió la boca para inhalar profundamente, el dolor era insoportable. "Dime algo, sólo... di algo..."

Las horas pasaron y con ellas la noche, pero sólo un corazón estaba palpitando.

◈◈◈

Geralt estuvo en la misma posición hasta el amanecer. Se irguió apenas cuando los débiles rayos del sol tocaron la pálida piel entre sus brazos, y volver a mirar la expresión inerte de Jaskier fue otra puñalada a su corazón, una cuerda alrededor de su garganta.

Con parsimonia, juntó sus labios con la helada frente del bardo por un largo rato, y luego se levantó dejándolo cuidadosamente recostado sobre la nieve. Apretó sus puños. No podía hacer ésto. Nunca la muerte de alguien más lo había traído a un infierno tan desgarrador como el que estaba sufriendo.

Jamás se detuvo a pensar cómo sería la muerte del bardo, pero ciertamente esta no era la manera.

Debía hacer algo, intentarlo siquiera.

Se sacó la capa con brusquedad y, en cambio, envolvió a Jaskier en ella con extremo cuidado.

Lo tomó por debajo de las rodillas y espalda, y caminó de vuelta a Roach con él en sus brazos.

Debía encontrar a Yennefer.


	2. Confuso

"Necesito tu ayuda".

Yennefer bebió de su trago sin prestarle atención. Algunos lo miraban y susurraban, otros seguían con sus asuntos.

Cabalgar de vuelta al pueblo con Jaskier en sus brazos había sido de todo menos sencillo. El bardo tenía heridas por todas partes y el brujo temía que se abrieran más, pero por fin había llegado. Rastreó el olor de Yennefer tan rápido como pudo y, finalmente, estaba frente a ella.

"¿Qué le hiciste ahora?" preguntó la hechicera, aún sin mirarlo.

"Está muerto" gruñó entre dientes, tan bajo como la ira se lo permitió.

Ella abrió un poco más sus ojos, esta vez girándose y prestando atención.

"¿Lo mataste?" susurró de vuelta. Alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar al bardo, pero la capa tapaba su cuerpo casi por completo.

"Maldición, Yennefer... Necesito que hablemos en otro lugar".

La urgencia en su voz fue evidente. La pelinegra observó detenidamente los ojos enrojecidos del brujo antes de suspirar, poner algunas monedas sobre la barra y asentir.

Abrió un portal, y ambos salieron de ahí.

◈◈◈

"Olvídalo, Geralt. Soy hechicera, no un dios, incluso yo tengo un límite".

El brujo apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Había dejado a Jaskier sobre la cama y llevaba un buen rato tratando de convencer a la hechicera de revivirlo, porque si ella no podía... entonces estaba perdido.

"Al menos inténtalo".

"¡Si digo que no puedo es porque ya lo intenté!" alzó la voz, mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados. Aquel bebé que no pudo salvar siempre pesaría en su memoria.

Geralt apretó sus puños, sabía que pedía demasiado, pero este no era un asunto en que podía rendirse. "Tiene que haber alguna manera" insistió.

"Siempre hay una manera" suspiró, posando las manos sobre la cadera. "Pero no es nada fácil, y no vales tanto esfuerzo de mi parte".

Geralt se giró hacia ella. Eso significaba que sí era posible.

"¿Qué pides a cambio?".

Yennefer entrecerró los ojos: "Tu vida. No puedo controlar el caos al punto de revivir a alguien, pero si tengo algo para ofrecer... puede que funcione".

"Tómala entonces".

Ella rió amargamente, negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. "Ni siquiera dudaste" dijo con rencor en su voz.

"¡Porque no sé cómo funciona esto, Yennefer!" alzó la voz. "¡No sé si estoy más lejos de recuperarlo por cada segundo que pasa! ¡Necesito que me ayudes ya!".

"¡¿Es que no entiendes?!" gritó también. "¡No vas a recuperarlo aunque lo reviva porque estarás muerto para entonces! ¡¿Estás dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio... por él?!".

Geralt frunció el ceño, su respiración era agitada y la confusión golpeaba su pecho. Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto, Jaskier era... importante.

"Sí".

Yennefer se quedó inmóvil. Se giró con enojo y, tras tensar la mandíbula un par de segundos, asintió.

"Acuéstate a su lado entonces, lo haré".

◈◈◈

Su cuerpo dolía como si lo tuviera a carne viva, se sentía cansado al punto de apenas poder despegar sus párpados y se preguntó si era seguro dormir un poco más. No recordaba qué había hecho o dónde estaba antes de caer inconsciente.

Logró vislumbrar una rendija de luz, unos escalofriantes ojos violeta aparecieron ante él, unos labios moviéndose pero nada llegaba a sus oídos y, entonces, volvió a dormir.

◈◈◈

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el brujo, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama tan pronto como abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el bardo no estaba a su lado.

"Gracias, Yennefer, por salvarme la vida aún cuando era imposible, eres _tan_ poderosa" pronunció la hechicera con sorna, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo con su característica tranquilidad.

"Yennefer..." gruñó Geralt con la amenaza en su voz. Su cuerpo dolía, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie.

La pelinegra se giró, manteniendo su mirada de aburrimiento y poniéndose de pie frente a él.

"Él está bien, lo dejé en la última taberna que estuvimos. Te saqué algo de dinero para pagarle dos noches y sané sus heridas más graves... de nada".

Geralt tragó saliva, aún no convencido. "¿Él está...?".

"Por supuesto que está vivo" rodó los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?".

"No te creas tan afortunado" se cruzó de brazos, y sus ojos tomaron más seriedad. "Tuve que usar bastante de tu energía vital. Justo ahora estás envejeciendo mucho más rápido de lo que deberías. Si tengo que hacer una aproximación, probablemente dures lo que un humano promedio".

Geralt frunció el ceño, la noticia no era precisamente buena, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?".

"Unas cinco horas... Toma tus cosas, ya gastaste suficiente de mi tiempo".

El brujo asintió, tomó la capa en la que había envuelto a Jaskier y volvió con Yennefer, quien lo esperaba con un portal a su lado.

"Gracias..." murmuró incómodo, atravesando el círculo girante. "Buscaré la forma de pagártelo".

"No te preocupes, ya obtuve mi parte" pronunció sonriendo, y cerró el portal.

Geralt pestañeó repetidamente, confundido, pero no le tomó mayor importancia. Él había estado dispuesto a pagar cualquier costo de todos modos.

◈◈◈

Le tomó un tiempo armarse de valor para acercarse a la taberna. Estuvo horas en el establo, cepillando el pelo de Roach y fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Sentía el rostro extraño, por alguna razón las comisuras de sus labios insistían en tirar hacia arriba, pero el nerviosismo estaba ahí y su boca terminaba temblando en una mueca extraña.

Jaskier estaba vivo, a sólo unas cuadras de distancia.

Tantos meses buscando su paradero, y encontrarlo había sido un infierno, pero ahí estaba finalmente, a salvo. Aunque hacerse a la idea no era fácil, tenía que hacerlo si quería pasar al siguiente paso: disculparse.

Suspiró profundamente, se aseguró de que Roach tuviera suficiente agua y, apretando los labios, emprendió camino a la taberna.

Aún no había abierto la puerta cuando una conocida voz acompañada de un laúd llegó a sus oídos, y su lento corazón latió un poco más rápido. Él definitivamente estaba bien, ¿era necesario ir a perturbar su paz? Después de todo lo que lo dañó... ¿Debería dejarlo tranquilo?

Chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta. Al final, no tenía el valor para encararlo, pero se sentía satisfecho de saberlo vivo y cantando como antes.

◈◈◈

Tiró suavemente las riendas, deteniendo el paso de Roach. Estaba sobre una colina que le daba una vista perfecta del pueblo que iba dejando atrás, cuando vio la nieve cayendo sobre él. Frunció el ceño, ahora recién se daba cuenta del vaho que expulsaba por la boca, y recordó.

En la mochila de la montura, había guardado la capa que compró para Jaskier.

Muchas personas morían de un resfriado, ¿no? Así que debía dársela y asegurarse de que no muriera una segunda vez, porque siendo Jaskier, eso era posible.

Asintió para sí mismo y dirigió su yegua de vuelta al pueblo. Sólo la dejaría en la habitación del bardo y se iría sin ser visto.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba sentado en un rincón de la taberna escuchando la quinta canción, con una cerveza en sus manos que apenas había tocado.

Cómo extrañaba su voz, su risa, su toque sobre las cuerdas del laúd. Geralt no sabía de dónde había sacado uno nuevo, pero estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho, pues extrañaba las melodías que hacía con él. Ninguna de las canciones hablaron de un brujo, pero no le importó demasiado, ya tenía lo que deseaba. 

Había mirado detenidamente cada centímetro de la piel del bardo, pero por más que buscó no halló rastros de los agujeros que antes atravesaban sus manos, ni había indicios de dolor en sus movimientos como si tuviera una herida escondida. No había nada, y eso le permitió respirar tranquilo.

Cuando terminó la sexta canción, se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí, así que se apresuró a beber su jarra para completar la misión por la que había venido.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Cuando alzó los ojos, estos se encontraron directamente con los azules de Jaskier, quien lo miraba intrigado.

Se quedó inmóvil, desvió la mirada e intentó aparentar desinterés mientras el bardo se acercaba a su mesa y se sentaba frente a él.

"Me encanta cómo te sientas a cavilar en un rincón" comentó el ojiazul, sonriendo.

Geralt cerró los ojos, rendido. No había forma de escapar ahora.

"Sólo vine a beber" se excusó, fingiendo no saber que lo encontraría.

"Bueno, todos opinaron sobre la calidad de mi presentación, debes tener algún comentario. Tres palabras o menos" pidió entusiasmado, como si de verdad quisiera oír su opinión.

El brujo entrecerró los ojos, confundido. Respondió lo mismo que dijo cuando se conocieron: "No existen". Porque era cierto, las criaturas sobre las que Jaskier cantaba eran inventadas, pero el bardo siempre decía que eso hacía más interesante la historia.

"¿Qué no existen?".

Esto se estaba tornando extraño.

"Las criaturas de tus historias".

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?".

Bien, aquí definitivamente había algo extraño. Se quedó callado, al principio pensó que Jaskier estaba probándolo, bromeando tal vez, pero no había más que curiosidad en todo su rostro. No había enojo, rencor ni tristeza... No era el Jaskier que había herido en la montaña, no, este era el Jaskier que había conocido hace una década.

No dijo una palabra. ¿En serio había olvidado todo? ¿Esto era un efecto secundario u obra de Yennefer? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? ¿Aprovechar la situación e irse sin más?

"Oh, divertido. Pelo blanco, solitario y corpulento, dos espadas... muy, muy aterradoras... Ya sé quién eres".

Geralt rodó los ojos, ahí iba de nuevo, pero no se paró esta vez. En realidad, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

"Eres el brujo..."

"Geralt de Rivia, sí" suspiró profundamente. Ahora no había quien le pidiera cazar a un supuesto diablo, no. Eran él y Jaskier, cara a cara.

"¡Lo sabía!" celebró, y luego lo vio juntar sus manos mientras pensaba, sus ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones y un tic en su pierna que movía todo su cuerpo. Geralt apreció la vista, lo extrañaba. "Mira, he escuchado que siempre andas solo. ¿Qué tal un acompañante? Puedo ser de ayuda aunque no lo parezca, y prometo ser silencioso".

"No creo que puedas mantener esa promesa" quiso sonreír, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

"Bien, sí, bien, tal vez no silencioso, pero mira, si obtengo historias reales podría escribir mejores canciones... ¡Podría ser tu vocero!" el rostro se le iluminó. "¡Divulgaré los relatos de Geralt de Rivia, el...!".

"No lo digas" advirtió con mirada severa, sabiendo el apodo que vendría después. Jaskier cerró la mandíbula y sus dientes hicieron un sonido al chocar entre sí, pero no tardó en hablar de nuevo.

"Entonces aceptas, ¿no? Genial, aún me queda una noche en la habitación, y tiene dos camas, puedes dormir conmigo y salimos mañana porque, amigo, estoy demasiado congelado para irnos ahora".

Geralt recordó la capa que había venido a dejar en primer lugar. Con algo de duda, la puso sobre la mesa y la acercó al bardo.

"No me queda, puedes conservarla" murmuró mirando por la ventana. De reojo, vio la confusión en la cara de Jaskier mientras abría el envoltorio, y luego se paró tan rápido que botó la silla hacia atrás, sobresaltando a varias personas por un segundo.

"¡Oh por...! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡¿Me la estás regalando?!".

El brujo no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer le había gustado, pues ni siquiera esperó su respuesta cuando ya la estaba poniendo sobre sus hombros. Se veía mejor de lo que pensó, el azul oscuro combinaba con sus ojos y resaltaba su piel pálida.

"Definitivamente seremos buenos amigos" rió el bardo. "Soy Jaskier, por cierto. Espera aquí, iré a pedir un baño caliente para ti".

Geralt quiso detenerlo, pero Jaskier desapareció en un segundo, corriendo emocionado al fondo de la taberna.

Suspiró, esto era agradable. No sabía por qué él no lo recordaba, y esto era como una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo... no era correcto. Geralt no quería que Jaskier olvidara, habían sido demasiados viajes juntos, miles de horas frente a una fogata, tantas noches mirando las estrellas o conversando en una habitación compartida, innumerables veces en que intentó enseñarle a cazar animales o usar una espada.

O aquella vez en que durmieron apegados al cuerpo del otro.

Cuando Jaskier volvió a él, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y los ojos brillando de emoción, Geralt sintió dolor, porque ese no era su Jaskier, no era el bardo que lo había soportado tantas veces y pese a todo siempre estuvo a su lado. No, este Jaskier acababa de conocerlo, y si él iba a tener una segunda oportunidad, no sería de este modo.

Él quería disculparse.

Pese a la confusión del bardo, Geralt lo jaló del brazo y lo arrastró al segundo piso, dispuesto a aclarar todo.

"¿Cuál es tu habitación?" preguntó en el camino.

"Cuatro, ¿por qué? Geralt, ¿qué sucede? No vas a abusar de mí, ¿cierto? Sería bueno que me avisaras para comenzar a gritar ahora...".

"No voy a abusar de ti, Jaskier" murmuró entre dientes, abriendo la puerta y empujándolo dentro. "Siéntate" pidió, apuntando con el mentón una de las camas.

Jaskier frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. El brujo tomó la otra cama, esperando unos segundos parar ordenar sus pensamientos.

"¿Has notado algo extraño últimamente?" empezó, indeciso. "Como si... como si hubiera algo que no pudieras recordar".

El ojiazul estaba confundido, no entendía cuáles eran las intenciones del brujo y todo esto era demasiado extraño. ¿Tal vez había sido atacado por un monstruo y no lo recordaba?

"No realmente, es decir, ayer estuve inconsciente algunas horas, pero creo que nada raro ha pasado, ¿por qué?" preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante, interesado por el tema.

"Espera, ¿inconsciente? ¿Qué recuerdas de eso?".

"Oh, no es nada fuera de lo usual. Iba viajando a las costas con un amigo y nos asaltaron antes de llegar. Ambos huimos, pero creo que me golpeé en algún punto porque me desmayé... aunque..." frunció el ceño, confundido.

"¿Aunque...?".

Jaskier, perdido en sus pensamientos, giró sus manos lentamente para ver sus palmas, pero las bajó igual de pensativo. Se tocó un poco el torso y, finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, debí haberlo soñado" respondió, no muy convencido.

Geralt no insistió, esa no era la parte que quería hacerle recordar de todos modos.

"¿Y antes de eso? ¿Algo en especial?".

"Geralt, si buscas un monstruo, temo decirte que soy el menos indicado. Todo lo que he hecho durante la última década es ir de pueblo en pueblo tocando canciones y robando el corazón de muchas y distinguidas damiselas. Me inspiro en la pasión del momento, eso es todo, por eso es que quiero acompañarte en tus viajes, para escribir buenas historias".

"¿Pero no recuerdas nada más?" insistió, afligido. "¿Elfos? ¿Un djinn? ¿El...?".

"¿Qué es un djinn?".

Suspiró y se tapó los ojos con una mano, el codo apoyado sobre la rodilla. ¿Tenía que buscar a Yennefer otra vez? Quizás ella podría hacer algo.

"Uhm, Geralt, no quiero interrumpir tus cavilaciones, pero el agua se está enfriando".

Los ojos dorados se asomaron entre los dedos, y Jaskier apareció apuntando repetidamente la tina de madera. Se irguió nuevamente. Muchas veces el bardo había hecho eso; pedir un baño caliente para él y lavarlo con dedicación y ternura, sacando los restos de sangre de su cuerpo sin ni una pizca de asco... pero él nunca le había devuelto el favor.

"Entra tú".

"¿Qué?" Jaskier pestañeó confundido.

"Entra, voy a vaciar algunas sales para ti" se puso de pie, dejó a un lado sus espadas y se deshizo de su armadura. El bardo no lo pensó dos veces, corrió a desvestirse y se arrojó dentro del agua.

"No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿los brujos son caníbales?".

Geralt se detuvo de arremangarse la camisa, se giró con el ceño fruncido y se rió suavemente al ver como Jaskier se sumergía hasta la nariz, fingiendo estar asustado.

"¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Bueno, acabamos de conocernos y ya me regalaste una capa, y estás a punto de arrojar mis sales favoritas sobre la tina, ¿cómo tienes tan buen gusto? Como sea, cualquiera diría que estás preparando tu comida. ¿Debería estar asustado?".

Geralt se arrodilló detrás del bardo, vació la mitad de un frasco sobre el cabello marrón y comenzó a masajear suavemente. Le resultaba extraño hacerlo mientras estaba despierto, siempre había esperado a que se quedara profundamente dormido para acariciar su pelo.

"Tu silencio es escalofriante" murmuró Jaskier, aunque estaba completamente relajado.

"Ya nos conocemos".

"¿Qué?" el ojiazul se giró, confundido, y Geralt apoyó las manos sobre el borde de la tina. Suspiró, apretando los labios.

"Perdiste la memoria, Jaskier. Somos amigos desde hace diez años más o menos" tomó un jarro con agua y comenzó a echarla sobre el menor. Los ojos azules desaparecieron bajo el cabello mojado.

"Estás bromeando, ¿no? Definitivamente estás bromeando. No conozco mucho el humor de los brujos, así que tendrás que disculparme si soy algo lento al principio" el agua cayendo por sus labios le distorsionaba el habla, pero eso no le impidió parlotear.

"No es una broma" intentó echar un segundo jarro, pero la mano de Jaskier tomó su muñeca, deteniéndolo. Con la otra mano, se echó algo de pelo hacia atrás, destapándose un ojo. La vista era graciosa.

"Somos amigos..." tanteó el bardo, con el ojo entrecerrado.

"Hm".

"Desde hace diez años...".

"Hm".

"Entonces, ¿cuál fue mi primer nombre?".

Geralt arrugó el entrecejo, confundido: "Jaskier".

"No, mi nombre de nacimiento".

"¿Tu qué...?" dejó caer la mandíbula inferior, él jamás había oído de otro nombre. Se quedó pensando. En realidad, el bardo había parloteado incesantemente en cada uno de sus viajes, y muchas veces él no prestaba atención, ni siquiera cuando le preguntaba qué opinaba al respecto. Tal vez lo había mencionado, pero no lo escuchó.

La culpa golpeó su pecho nuevamente.

"Así que no sabes cómo me llamaba" sonrió el bardo, victorioso. "Eso está bien, no te preocupes, por algo cambié mi nombre. Dime, ¿sabes algo que pueda convencerme?"

Tragó saliva, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Que amaba su laúd? Eso era obvio, ¿que escribía canciones? Por dios, él era un bardo.

De pronto, se le ocurrió algo: "A veces, tus ojos cambian de tono".

Jaskier lo miró sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego volvió a su mirada juguetona: "Eso es común en los ojos claros".

El brujo arrugó el entrecejo: "No lo sabía, no suelo fijarme en el color de los ojos".

"Oh, ¿pero sí te fijas en los míos?" movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, insinuante, y Geralt por fin dejó caer el jarro de agua sobre la cabeza marrón, obteniendo una risa a cambio.

Le arrojó la toalla y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama. De por sí las nubes volvían el día más oscuro, pero apostaba a que estaba anocheciendo, por lo que se sacó los pantalones y se acostó. Con los ojos cerrados, escuchó a Jaskier secándose el cuerpo, y se concentró en disfrutar de sentirlo cerca. Aunque este Jaskier no lo conociera, olía, hablaba y actuaba como él.

Finalmente, el bardo se acostó también.

"¿Es necesario que recupere mi memoria?" susurró el ojiazul, mirando el techo.

Confundido, Geralt se giró para mirarlo: "Por supuesto que sí".

Jaskier lo miró también, tenía una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro: "¿Estás seguro?"

El brujo se apoyó en el codo, intrigado. "¿Por qué no querrías recordar?".

"No he tenido una vida muy grata, Geralt. Si pudiera olvidar la mayoría de mis vivencias... no me molestaría" se encogió de hombros, y volvió a mirar el techo con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. Por primera vez, Geralt quería instarlo a hablar, pero cuando abrió la boca para hacer un pregunta, Jaskier se le adelantó:

"En fin, me alegra que seamos amigos, Geralt... que descanses" le sonrió con sinceridad antes de acurrucarse más en las frasadas y cerrar sus ojos.

Suspiró, nunca había tenido tantos sentimientos a la vez. Cuando perdió a Jaskier en la montaña, se había sentido pésimo, la culpa lo acompañaba día y noche, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo... y cuando lo hizo, sintió que podía morir allí mismo, _deseó_ morir ahí mismo. Entonces, una vez más, la esperanza de volver a verlo con vida lo obligó a moverse.

Pero ahora eran tantas emociones que no podía identificarlas. La imagen del rostro del bardo sin vida lo perseguía y lo aterraba, pero verlo frente a él, respirando relajado, era un alivio enorme. Y luego estaba el asunto de la pérdida de memoria, ¿cómo debía sentirse al respecto? ¿Estaba bien si se enojaba? ¿Debía celebrar? Nada le parecía correcto, ni siquiera sabía si el bardo le había creído. ¿No estaba siendo demasiado confiado al dormir junto a un brujo que le había soltado toda clase de sinsentidos? Además, ¿por cuánto había pasado Jaskier antes de conocerlo? ¿Era peor de lo que él lo había hecho pasar? ¿Era egoísta si aprovechaba todo esto para compensar sus errores o... por su bien, debía irse y dejarlo vivir tranquilo? 

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tal vez, mañana todo estaría más claro.

◈◈◈

"¡¡Ronald!! ¡Volviste!".

El cuerpo del brujo se tensó tanto, que estaba a punto de sufrir un calambre en algún lado. Apenas bajaron a desayunar, el bardo corrió para lanzarse sobre los musculosos brazos de un desconocido, quien lo recibió con _demasiado_ cariño y una ridícula risa. Geralt estaba a punto de romper algo, lo que fuera.

"¡ _Blueyes_! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¿No fuiste a la costa? Olvídalo, te serviré una torre de panqueques. ¡Tenemos tanto de qué hablar!" exclamó el moreno, tomando su mano y dirigiéndolo a la barra. La forma en que ambos se sonreían hacía que el brujo quisiera decapitar a la primera persona que se le cruzara en su camino.

Lentamente, Geralt se sentó junto a Jaskier, y aprovechó que el tal 'Ronald' desapareció en la cocina para inclinarse hacia el sonriente bardo.

"Jaskier, estaba pensando...".

"¿Sí?" preguntó, aún embobado.

"Normalmente viajo a Kaer Morhen en los inviernos...".

"Ajá..."

"¿Quieres... venir conmigo?" sus labios formaron una línea, era la primera vez que invitaba a alguien a ese lugar. Los otros brujos llevaban invitados de vez en cuando, pero él jamás, no hasta ahora.

Jaskier debió intuir que era algo importante, porque se giró rápidamente, sorprendido, y cuando estaba abriendo la boca para responder, Ronald hizo un fuerte ruido al patear la puerta para salir con los platos.

"¿Es tu amigo, _Jas_?" preguntó el moreno con una amable sonrisa, dejando una torre de panqueques frente a ellos.

"Oh, ¡sí! Es Geralt. ¿Geralt? Ronald" presentó, sin darse cuenta de que el brujo ya estaba disimuladamente empuñando su espada.

"¡Un placer! Aguarden un poco, iré por la miel" sonrió de nuevo y se volvió a perder adentro.

"¿Y...?" insistió Geralt, volviendo a calmarse cuando miró al bardo.

"Uh, lo siento, Geralt, ¿tal vez el próximo invierno? Quiero quedarme a ayudar a Ronald..."

La respiración del brujo se detuvo. "Pero dijiste que querías viajar conmigo..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento... Es que lo pensé mejor y..." se encogió de hombros, disculpándose como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer.

"Por supuesto, no hay problema" fingió una tensa sonrisa, tomó sus espadas y se puso de pie.

"¿Te vas ya?".

"No tengo hambre. Suerte con tu nuevo amante" gruñó entre dientes.

"¡Gracias! ¡Espero tenerla!".

El brujo se detuvo abruptamente, inhaló profundo y siguió con su camino. Esto lo decidía, debía ser la señal de dejarlo vivir su vida, seguramente estaría mucho mejor con el tal... Ronald.

"Somos tú y yo de nuevo, Roach" murmuró a su yegua cuando estuvo frente a ella. Ató bien la montura y se subió rápidamente, tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

◈◈◈

"Oh, ¡Geralt, volviste! ¿Se te olvidó algo?".

Y, por supuesto, de nuevo estaba ahí. Apenas había llegado a la misma colina que le daba una vista de todo el pueblo, cuando ya estaba regresando.

"Algo así".

No siempre viajaba a Kaer Morhen, de todos modos.


	3. Soportando

Geralt puso varios ducados sobre la barra, sin esperar una respuesta cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Planeaba seguir ocupando la habitación, y no iba a quedarse mirando cómo el par de tórtolos se sonreían.

Se recostó a descansar, pero no pasó mucho para que Jaskier entrara como un tornado, tomando su laúd y su capa.

"¡Geralt! Iré al mercado por algunas cosas, ¿vienes?" preguntó emocionado desde los pies de la cama. El brujo abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

"¿Irá tu amigo?".

"¿Ronald? No, no. Su padre se tomó libre hoy así que está a cargo de la taberna, ¿por qué?".

Se paró de un salto, tomó sus espadas y se encogió de hombros: "Curiosidad".

Caminando en medio del comercio, temprano por la mañana y con la nieve adornando todo, Geralt disfrutó lo bien que el bardo se veía a su lado, luciendo su capa azul. Se preguntó si sería adecuado intentar que recordara algo, pero cada vez que la idea se le venía a la cabeza, se sentía egoísta. Aunque, ¿no lo era también aprovechar esto para no disculparse?

Suspiró y abrió la boca para hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que el bardo había desaparecido de su lado. Se giró en todas direcciones, aliviándose cuando lo encontró comprando algunos panes calientes. El bardo se volvió a acercar y le ofreció la bolsa de género. Geralt lo miró confundido.

"Come, te ves decaído" alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

El brujo la aceptó, recordando todas las veces que Jaskier le compró algún dulce porque sí, porque podía.

"Gracias" murmuró. "Jaskier, ¿no has recordado nada últimamente?".

El bardo lo miró, frunciendo los labios en una mueca sonriente. "No, ¿es necesario que lo haga? Podríamos intentar hacer algunas cosas que haya hecho antes, ¿alguna idea?".

"Viajar juntos" dijo con la boca llena, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Buen intento, y sabes que me gustaría, pero debo quedarme, Geralt" hizo una mueca. "¿Qué tal después del invierno?".

Guardó silencio, eso era mucho tiempo, pero podía esperar. Después de todo, quizás el bardo se alejara de él cuando recordara lo que había sido su amistad, mejor no apresurar las cosas.

De pronto pestañeó sorprendido, pues Jaskier se había enganchado a su brazo y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Al ver que no dijo nada, el bardo sonrió, contento.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el brujo, volviendo a caminar sin separarse de él.

"Probaba cuán cercanos éramos antes de que te olvidara. Al parecer me dejas tocarte, eso no pega con la reputación que llevas, ¿sabes?" rió despreocupadamente y luego lo soltó para comprar naranjas.

El brazo de Geralt quedó más cálido. Jaskier nunca había hecho eso antes, y probablemente no se lo hubiera permitido, pero no había nada malo en dejarle pensar que eso era normal entre ellos, ¿no?

Exhaló con fuerza, al parecer se había perdido de mucho con su agria actitud.

◈◈◈

Jaskier se sentía intrigado respecto a Geralt. Era frío y reservado, como esperaba de cualquier brujo, pero había sido amable desde el principio. Tal vez demasiado.

Era agradable, y por algún motivo se sentía seguro a su lado, pero no dejaba de pensar que había algo extraño con él. No es que la reputación de Carnicero le molestara, él había aprendido a no juzgar a las personas por lo que decían los demás, los hechos siempre se transformaban al pasar de boca en boca y la mayoría de las veces lo rumores se alejaban de la realidad.

No sentía miedo de él, pero algo dentro le decía que no sacaría nada bueno permaneciendo a su lado. Como si quisiera encariñarse con todo su ser, y al mismo tiempo no pudiera.

"¿Jaskier?" el brujo lo miraba atentamente, al parecer no era la primera vez que lo llamaba.

"Perdona, ¿qué sucede?".

Geralt lo observó otro par de segundos pero, como si se arrepintiera de decir algo, preguntó con normalidad: "¿Qué nos falta?".

"Oh, uh..." miró las canastas que ambos llevaban, repasando la lista en su mente. "Clavos de olor" señaló, buscando a su alrededor algún vendedor de especias. Siguieron avanzando, alzando la vista mientras buscaban.

"¿Para qué es todo esto?" preguntó el brujo, frunciendo el ceño ante la canasta en su mano.

"Ronald dice que la clientela disminuye durante el invierno, así que le sugerí hacer algunos tragos calientes" explicó sonriendo. Por alguna razón, al reencontrarse con Ronald se dio cuenta de que el chico lo atraía más que antes, y estaba comenzando a considerar quedarse con él, incluso establecer una relación formal. Sonaba precipitado, pero quería tomar el riesgo. 

Algo lo molestaba, sin embargo, y es que luego del asalto, no recordaba muy bien cómo quedó inconsciente, ni mucho menos cómo regresó a la taberna. Cuando se lo mencionó al moreno, este había intentado ocultar sus nervios, pero el bardo lo notó, era bueno leyendo a la gente. Ronald comenzó a decir que no se preocupara, y que mejor no intentara recordar. Sin duda, había algo que le estaba ocultando, pero el chico era tan gentil que de seguro no era nada grave.

Aun así, tenía curiosidad.

Cerró y abrió su mano libre. Geralt dijo que había perdido la memoria, pero él no encontraba ningún vacío, no aparte de las heridas que creía haber recibido, y que sólo recordarlas le daba escalofríos. Pero no tenía sentido, ¿dónde estaban los agujeros en sus manos?, ¿y el de su estómago?, ¿y los cortes alrededor de su cuerpo? ¿Qué tenía que ver Ronald con todo esto, como para no querer que recordase, mientras Geralt insistía en que lo hiciese?

Suspiró, todo en su cabeza estaba mal. Los hechos le decían que se acercase al brujo y se alejara de Ronald, mientras que su corazón le pedía lo contrario. Era agobiante, no sabía si debía confiar en alguno de los dos y, sin embargo, confiaba en ambos. Se sentía ingenuo.

◈◈◈

Geralt dejó caer la canasta con tan poca delicadeza, que un par de naranjas saltaron y terminaron rodando por el suelo.

Jaskier no pareció darse cuenta, pero Ronald desvió su mirada hacia él por un milisegundo que, por supuesto, el brujo notó. Además, era difícil permanecer indiferente ante el olor a desconfianza que expedía el moreno. A Ronald no le agradaba Geralt, y al brujo no podía importarle menos.

Cuando Jaskier le dijo para quién eran las compras, se le hizo bastante difícil seguir como si nada, sin embargo, le preocupaba más lo distraído que parecía el bardo, como si hubiera algo que lo estuviera molestando. Por un lado esperaba que algunos recuerdos estuvieran viniendo a él y, por el otro, le preocupaba que Yennefer no lo hubiera revivido del todo bien, y es que la hechicera había insistido demasiado en cuál difícil era el asunto, debía estar atento a cualquier síntoma de que algo anduviera mal.

"Jaskier, iré a ver cómo está Roach" murmuró al bardo tocando su hombro, interrumpiendo la conversación que este tenía con el moreno.

"¿Roach?" preguntó el ojiazul, confundido. Geralt cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Mi yegua, ya la conoces... Está en el establo".

"Ah..." el bardo hizo una mueca, como si sintiera mal por no saberlo, pero rápidamente sonrió y le pasó dos manzanas de la canasta. "A los caballos le gustan las manzanas, ¿no?" preguntó ofreciéndole la fruta.

Geralt las tomó, dudoso: "¿Por qué no se las das tú?" sugirió, no obstante, Ronald por fin decidió intervenir, tirando el brazo de Jaskier para acercarlo.

"En realidad..." sonrió con expresión de disculpa. "Jaskier me iba a enseñar a hacer esos tragos calientes".

El bardo miró al moreno, sorprendido, y luego se dirigió a Geralt: "Lo siento".

El brujo asintió con la mandíbula tensa, se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la taberna.

◈◈◈

Geralt pasó horas en el establo, cepillando a Roach hasta que ella se cansó y lo empujó lejos con su morro, pero no sabía qué más hacer, había decidido quedarse con Jaskier porque se lo debía, porque el bardo siempre estuvo para él compartiendo sus miserias y soportando todo lo que le arrojaba, y eso es lo que tuvo que repetirse durante los dos días siguientes, mientras se acostumbraba al olor del estiércol y aprendía a lidiar con un Jaskier que lo trataba con amable cortesía.

El tercer día, sin embargo, cuando volvió a la taberna un poco antes de lo acostumbrado, Geralt supo que era hora de admitirse a sí mismo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo fingiendo no darse cuenta.

Y es que fue sencillo ignorarlo durante los primeros años, pero luego comenzó a convertirse en una molestia en el pecho, como algo atascándose en sus órganos vitales, algo externo, algo que no debía estar ahí.

Geralt debía admitir que Yennefer tenía razón, porque ver al bardo acostarse con decenas de mujeres dolía, dolía ver su ropa desacomodada y tener que salvarlo de los esposos furiosos.

Amar nunca resultó bien para Geralt, así que no quería admitir sus sentimientos ni su dolor, y que el bardo tuviera sexo con otras personas nunca había dolido como ahora, porque el sexo siempre fue casual y exento de cariño.

Pero ahora, viendo a Jaskier tocar su laúd con una rodilla en el suelo, cantando con ojos que brillaban de cariño hacia Ronald, que lo escuchaba de pie a sólo unos pasos frente a él... Geralt por fin debía terminar por admitir que, lo que sentía por Jaskier, era amor, porque sólo el amor podía causarle un dolor tan grande como el que estaba sufriendo con esa imagen frente a él.

Así que sí, Geralt estaba más consciente de sus sentimientos que nunca, pero aun así tuvo la cortesía de retroceder silenciosamente y dejarlos solos, porque Jaskier se merecía tener eso, alguien a quien amar y que lo amara de vuelta, sin etapas de negación, sin dudar tanto como él lo hizo.

Una vez más se preguntó si debía irse, si sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo y sufriendo por nada, además de seguir estorbando en la vida del bardo. Pero sin importar cuánto doliera, el temor de dejarlo solo y que algo volviera a pasarle era mayor.

Jaskier fue su amigo incondicional, ahora era su turno de serlo.

Suspirando profundamente, se dio la vuelta y fue a ver si alguien le encomendaba una cacería.

◈◈◈

El sol estaba cayendo cuando Ronald y Jaskier subieron las escaleras a trompiscones, besándose y acariciándose con lujuria el uno al otro, sin importar que alguien los viera. Entraron a una habitación vacía y, sonriéndose con complicidad y diversión, comenzaron a desvestirse camino a la cama.

Lo hicieron dos veces antes de acurrucarse juntos y conversar por medio de susurros, mirando el techo y trazando líneas con el dedo en el cuerpo del otro.

Jaskier estaba feliz, no recordaba la última vez que se había quedado a charlar después de tener sexo. Tal vez, no estaba mal confiar en Ronald. Tal vez, por primera vez podía ser amado de vuelta.

◈◈◈

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Geralt volvió de la cacería. Se bañó antes de subir a la habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta no halló a Jaskier allí. Intuyendo la razón de su ausencia, entró sin preocuparse y dejó su capa en la cama, al mismo tiempo que el bardo aparecía en la entrada.

"Oh, Geralt" Jaskier rió, nervioso. "Te levantaste temprano...".

"No pasé la noche aquí" dijo simplemente, mirándolo con neutralidad. El bardo tenía el pelo desordenado y la ropa arrugada. La capa colgaba estirada en su mano.

"Bueno, somos dos" sonrió alegre, terminando de entrar y yendo a acostarse en seguida. "Voy a dormir un poco, ¿qué harás tú?".

"Desayunaré" murmuró saliendo sin esperar una respuesta. El día anterior se había ido sin comer, y su mente había estado demasiado ocupada como para comprar algo en el camino, por lo que sus tripas se estaban quejando. Eso, y que en realidad no quería estar cerca de Jaskier en este momento. Suficiente tenía con saber qué había estado haciendo como para también tener que sentir el olor a sexo que expedía.

Bajó las escaleras esperando encontrarse con el moreno, sin embargo, su padre lo recibió en su lugar. Era el mismo hombre que lo había mirado con desconfianza y le mintió respecto a la dirección en la que el bardo viajaba, y aunque ahora sabía que él y Jaskier sí eran amigos, no había cambiado demasiado su actitud con él, así que sólo le asintió a modo de saludo y salió de la taberna, esperando comer en otra parte.

Afuera, sin embargo, encontró a Ronald sentado en la tierra de espalda contra la pared, llorando con la cara enterrada en sus manos.

Alzó una ceja, intrigado. El hombre apestaba a tristeza.

Geralt quiso pasar de largo. Estaba _a punto_ de pasar de largo, pero simplemente no pudo. Tal vez no confiara en él, pero Jaskier sí, y de ese imbécil dependía ahora la felicidad del bardo, así que no le quedaba de otra que comenzar a aceptar al tipo.

Rodó los ojos y se acercó a Ronald para sentarse junto a él, sin mirarlo aún cuando este se sobresaltó y lo observó confundido.

"Hey... Geralt, ¿no? Lo siento, ¿qué se te ofrece?" preguntó avergonzado, secándose las lágrimas.

"Por qué estás llorando" murmuró el brujo tratando de ser amable, aunque ni siquiera pudo entonar la pregunta.

El moreno pestañeó aturdido, luego sonrió con incomodidad y se rascó la nuca.

"No creo que el dinero sea importante para ti, así que es un poco vergonzoso decirlo, pero para mí que tengo cuatro hermanos pequeños, es realmente agobiante" hizo una mueca, mirando hacia el pueblo.

"Hm" el brujo lo pensó, muchas veces Jaskier y él pasaron hambre por falta de dinero, y escuchar el estómago rugiendo del bardo siempre lo hizo sentir incómodo por no poder darle más.

"¿Hace cuánto conoces a Julian?".

El brujo contuvo la respiración ante el nombre, se le revolvió el estómago de sólo pensar que Ronald sí sabía algo así y no él. Era vergonzoso.

"Diez años".

"Oh... bueno, eres realmente afortunado, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida" confesó sonriendo, pero Geralt no olía más que tristeza.

"Hm" contestó otra vez, estando de acuerdo. Jaskier fue una luz desde la primera vez que se encontraron, pero siempre fue demasiado estúpido para agradecerlo.

"¿Sabes? Él... nunca debió volver a este pueblo" murmuró con la voz al borde de quebrarse. "Debería haber seguido su camino hasta las costas, pero es tan bueno que ahora está aquí, sintiéndose obligado a ayudarme porque no puedo hacerme cargo de mi propia familia" tragó saliva, el brujo podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por no volver a llorar.

Geralt carraspeó, y le dolieron sus propias palabras: "No creo que Jaskier se esté quedando por lástima, sino porque te ama".

Ronald se giró abruptamente hacia él, y pronto lo atacaron de nuevo los sollozos. Rió entre lágrimas y negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

"No lo merezco. ¿Viste el laúd que ha estado tocando? Era mío, se lo dio mi padre porque perdió el suyo cuando nos asaltaron, pero es una cosa vieja y fea, desearía darle algo mucho mejor... Sé cuánto ama tocar, y esa cosa jamás sonará con la decencia que se merece. Aún así no ha dicho una palabra al respecto".

Geralt se removió en su lugar, el moreno cada vez sufría más espasmos y el olor a tristeza que expulsaba lo estaba agobiando. Carraspeó incómodo, recordando el dinero que había hecho la noche anterior y diciéndose que hacía esto por Jaskier.

"Puedo darte el dinero para el laúd" ofreció frunciendo el ceño. La idea lo molestaba, pero seguramente a Jaskier le encantaría tener uno nuevo, de buena calidad.

El moreno lo miró, sorprendido: "¿De verdad?".

El brujo contuvo un suspiro: "Hm".

Al final, Ronald aceptó eufórico, agradeciéndole cientos de veces antes de darle las indicaciones de dónde había visto un hermoso laúd a la venta. Al parecer quedaba al otro lado del pueblo, por lo que le tomaría alrededor de una hora ir y volver, y él tenía que ayudar a su padre con los clientes, así que Geralt tendría que ir a comprarlo.

«Jaskier lo merece» repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez para no arrepentirse, hasta que él y Roach ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la taberna.

◈◈◈

Jaskier sólo llevaba unos minutos durmiendo cuando la puerta abriéndose lo despertó. Con la vista borrosa reconoció a Ronald, parado en la entrada.

"Hey" saludó adormilado. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Perdona _blueyes,_ sé que estás cansado pero necesito tu ayuda" pidió con voz suave.

"Claro, no te preocupes" sonrió el bardo con sinceridad, levantándose en seguida y poniéndose sus botas. "¿Qué necesitas?" preguntó mientras se arreglaba la ropa y ponía su capa.

"Bueno, mi padre estará atendiendo y yo iré a promocionar los tragos calientes, pero necesito que vayas a la entrada del pueblo a atrapar viajeros" bromeó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Por supuesto, voy en seguida" aceptó tomando su laúd. Rápidamente dejó un beso cariñoso en los labios del moreno e intentó irse, pero Ronald lo detuvo.

"Espera, al menos toma esto antes de irte" le ofreció el vaso con jugo que había estado teniendo en su mano desde el principio.

Jaskier le sonrió, enternecido. Aceptó y lo bebió en pocos segundos, devolviéndole el vaso luego.

"Gracias... ya me voy" se despidió otra vez, guiñándole antes de irse corriendo.

Al bajar las escaleras el bardo se sorprendió de no ver al brujo, y al parecer el dueño de la taberna se dio cuenta de que lo buscaba, pues le gritó desde la barra: "Ronald dijo que tu amigo está comprando".

Jaskier se giró hacia el hombre mayor, alzando una ceja. «¿Comprando?» repitió en su mente. Bueno, tal vez había algo que le faltaba. Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

"¡Gracias señor Falconieri! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!" se despidió alzando la mano y siendo correspondido de inmediato. El padre de Ronald era un hombre amable, lo había tratado bien desde el principio y, cuando supo que los habían asaltado en el camino, se apresuró a llenarlo de comida y algunas cosas que le pudiesen faltar. Por supuesto, el hombre le preguntó cómo estaba su hijo, pero Jaskier no recordaba cómo se habían separado o qué había pasado con él, así que el mayor estuvo esperando afligido hasta que Ronald volvió. El pobre estaba tan distraído, que Jaskier prefirió quedarse hasta que su amigo volviera para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Por supuesto, luego se había encontrado con Geralt y las cosas se fueron desencadenando por sí solas.

Ahora, parado a las afueras del pueblo, sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos cuando toda una familia pasó en una carreta. Sintiéndose con suerte, Jaskier se apresuró a acercarse, usando todas sus habilidades de persuasión para convencer al matrimonio de pasar a servirse algo caliente a la taberna. Cuando estos aceptaron, les dio las indicaciones con lujo de detalles y suspiró feliz por ser de ayuda. Sin embargo, poco después comenzó a sentirse mareado y tuvo que sentarse a tocar su laúd para mantenerse distraído. No quería fallarle a Ronald, no cuando todo parecía ir tan bien entre ellos.

Anoche se habían acostado por primera vez, y Jaskier esperaba que significara más que sólo sexo para Ronald. Estaba nervioso, quería hacer las cosas bien. Por eso, se esforzó en ignorar los temblores que comenzaba a sentir en las extremidades, obligándose a prestar atención a las cuerdas del laúd.

◈◈◈

Galopando sobre Roach, Geralt demoró menos tiempo del previsto, por lo que pronto volvió con el nuevo laúd en su espalda y, demasiado cansado como para llevar a Roach al establo, decidió dejarla atada pastando en la entrada. Luego comenzó a buscar a Ronald.

"¡Geralt! Volviste antes..." dijo el moreno apenas lo vio. Estaba llevando algunos platos a los clientes y el brujo notó cómo le temblaron los brazos al verlo. Alzó una ceja, intrigado, sin embargo, estiró el laúd sin decir una palabra. "Oh, en serio no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, estoy seguro de que le encantará" sonrió, dejando la comida en las mesas correspondientes antes de recibirlo.

"Hm" Geralt asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y subir a la habitación. Quería descansar un poco, no obstante, le extrañó no encontrar al bardo durmiendo, cuando hace poco lo había visto meterse a la cama. Suspirando, tomó la capa que había dejado antes de irse y salió para hablar con Ronald otra vez. "¿Dónde está Jaskier?" preguntó apenas llegó a su lado.

El nerviosismo que llegó a sus fosas nasales no le agradó.

"Le pedí ayuda para promocionar la taberna. Deberías descansar, estará aquí para el almuerzo" explicó sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrado en limpiar las mesas desocupadas.

"¿Dónde está?" repitió con más seriedad, le molestaba cuando no respondían sus preguntas.

Ronald tragó saliva, y de pronto Geralt se dio cuenta del sudor frío que caía por su frente, así como el leve temblor en sus manos. Respiró profundamente y, con los músculos tensos, se acercó al cuerpo contrario para gruñir bajo y ronco en su oído, repitiendo una vez más: "¿Dónde está Jaskier?".

Con los ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados en una línea, Ronald por fin se giró hacia él, susurrando: "Lo siento".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace tiempo no escribo un fic de varios capítulos, así que si tienes alguna sugerencia o crees que debería cambiar algo, apreciaría que me lo dijeras ^^. Por ejemplo, si estoy yendo demasiado rápido o muy lento, o te gustaría una narrativa diferente.  
> La historia está en mi cabeza, pero si quieres que la cuente de otra forma, no tengo problema❤


	4. Recuerdos

"Si pasas por el pueblo de nuevo, puedes buscarme, estaré encantado de escucharte hablar o cantar, lo que prefieras".

"La próxima vez te dedicaré una canción" prometió el bardo, a la vez que terminó la melodía.

El silencio que dejó su laúd fue reemplazado por las ruedas rodando sobre la nieve, sin embargo, Jaskier pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo, a lo lejos, venían varios caballos galopando en dirección contraria.

Se dio vuelta y prestó atención a la cima de la colina, donde pronto aparecieron tirando de un negro carruaje. Estaban desbocados por los latigazos que el cochero les daba, y el impulso de ir en bajada sólo daba un panorama peor.

"Ronald, ¿qué...?" murmuró, un poco asustado por lo que se les venía encima.

Sin mirarlo, el moreno contestó: "Tranquilo, me he topado antes con ellos, pasarán por al lado nuestro".

El bardo tragó saliva. Estaba bien entonces, conocía a Ronald desde hace casi un mes y el moreno nunca había hecho algo si no estaba seguro. Aún así... tenía la duda.

"¿Y si nos orillamos?" sugirió nervioso, la carreta estaba a mitad de camino y por fin logró verla bien. Era negra y estaba hecha de fierro, lo que sólo le daba más mala espina.

Ronald suspiró. "Blueyes, relájate" pidió, girándose un poco para ofrecerle una sonrisa. Inseguro, Jaskier sonrió de vuelta.

La carreta negra estaba cada vez más cerca, y el galope de los caballos hacía vibrar el suelo. Tragando saliva, Jaskier prefirió seguir viendo el lado contrario del camino, repitiéndose que todo estaría bien. Era mejor si intentaba no prestarle atención hasta que pasaran de largo.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que el ruido se volvió demasiado fuerte, escuchó a Ronald gritar «¡Cuidado!». Se giró rápidamente, viéndolo saltar de la carreta, sin embargo, él no alcanzó a imitarlo. El impacto volvió su vista negra.

❄︎❄︎❄︎

"¡¿Son imbéciles?! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre echarnos el carruaje encima?!".

"Medidas preventivas, es todo. Así evitamos la máxima resistencia posible".

"¡Es un bardo! ¡¿De qué resistencia estás hablando?!".

"¿Quieres callarte y tomar tu maldito dinero? Puedes largarte ahora".

Con dificultad, Jaskier abrió los ojos. Estaba sobre su estómago, el cuerpo le dolía al punto de no poder respirar con normalidad y, como si fuera poco, sus palmas habían sido atravesadas por una daga, una sobre la otra, extendidas enfrente de su cara.

Su vista estaba borrosa, pero pudo vislumbrar a unos metros de distancia a Ronald discutiendo con un hombre que no conocía.

"Jefe, ¿podemos irnos ya?" habló otro hombre, el bardo no lo había visto pues estaba detrás de él. No entendía qué demonios sucedía, ¿por qué le estaban dando dinero a Ronald? ¿Lo había vendido? ¿Por qué habían atravesado sus manos?

"Sí, súbanlo".

Cerró los ojos, el corazón le comenzó a latir desesperado mientras dos hombres lo levantaban y arrastraban sus pies. ¿A dónde lo llevarían? Geralt no estaba aquí para protegerlo esta vez, si se dejaba encerrar, nadie lo liberaría.

Sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de pronto, reunió todo su coraje para separar sus manos del cuchillo que las unía. Cuando tuvo una libre, aunque temblorosa, la usó para sacarse la daga.

"¡Está despierto!" vociferó el hombre que había discutido con Ronald, alertando a quienes lo sostenían. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacerle algo apoyó bien sus pies sobre la nieve, usando el impulso para clavar el cuchillo en el pecho del tipo a su izquierda y sacarlo rápidamente.

El otro aprovechó para darle un puñetazo que le dejó adormecida la boca y lo envió directo al suelo, pero seguía sosteniendo la daga, y rápidamente la movió hacia la cara de quien estaba sobre él ahora. Su mano estaba débil, así que sólo alcanzó a rajarle un ojo, pero le dio tiempo para quitárselo de encima mientras el hombre se retorcía entre gritos de dolor.

"¡Jaskier, basta! ¡Mientras más te resistas más daño te harán!" exclamó Ronald desde su lugar.

Jaskier quiso gritar de enojo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de decirle que no se resistiera? ¿Cómo podía quedarse mirando mientras él luchaba por su vida?

La distracción le jugó en contra, sin embargo, pues cuando estaba entrando al bosque, el tercer hombre lo alcanzó, lo estrelló contra un árbol y, al instante siguiente, el frío metal de una espada estaba atravesando su estómago.

"Tú te lo buscaste" gruñó sobre su rostro.

Los ojos del hombre lo miraban sin expresión alguna, y con esa misma frialdad retiró la espada.

Jaskier cayó sobre sus rodillas, gimió por el dolor y apretó su estómago con el antebrazo. Sintió ganas de vomitar antes de que un montón de sangre le subiera por la garganta y saliera expulsada por su boca, manchando sus dientes y barbilla.

El hombre, no contento con eso, pisó la mano con la que sostenía la daga, apretando hasta que logró que la soltara. Entonces lo derribó de una patada y Jaskier quedó boca arriba, respirando lento mientras observaba la nieve caer sobre él.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No tenía nada que defender, nadie notaría su ausencia ni mucho menos sufriría su muerte, pero no regalaría su cadáver a esos enfermos.

Dos manos comenzaron a estrangularlo, quitándole toda forma de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, sin embargo, eso no impidió que rápidamente recuperara la daga tirada a un lado y se irguiera para enterrarla en el muslo del hombre, quien lo soltó de inmediato mientras se quejaba por el dolor, la sangre combinándose con la suya en la nieve.

Entonces corrió, corrió todo lo que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Cuando no pudo correr, caminó, y cuando no pudo caminar, gateó, sólo deseando morir tranquilo.

Llegó el punto en que no sabía si el bosque era oscuro o su visión estaba disminuyendo demasiado, pero siguió avanzando con el temor de que lo alcanzaran.

Sonrió con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Ya no pensaba con claridad y comenzó a imaginar que, tal vez, si seguía adentrándose en el bosque podría ver la luz de una fogata, Roach lo saludaría con un bajo resoplido y Geralt lo dejaría dormir a su lado nuevamente.

Sus brazos cedieron y su mejilla se aplastó contra la nieve. Los párpados le pesaban, pero debía aguantar, Geralt podía estar cazando cerca y seguramente lo encontraría. Le echaría en cara lo débil que era y él le diría que al menos pudo usar una daga.

Comenzó a toser, la sangre insistía en subir por su garganta al punto de que ya no podía respirar. Y recordó, recordó que no sacaría nada esperando a Geralt, porque aunque el brujo lo encontrara, lo más probable es que no se acercaría a ayudarlo. La vida le había concedido el milagro, después de todo. Por fin estaría fuera de su camino.

No más encuentros casuales, no más aventuras juntos ni noches de fogata. Él había sido el único de los dos que disfrutó de esos momentos y se los llevaría consigo a la tumba. Sólo esperaba que, si volvía a nacer, no volviera a encontrarse con el brujo.

◈◈◈

Un par de mesas volaron lejos, Geralt ahorcaba a Ronald contra un pilar de madera, y su grito hizo sobresaltar a todos en la taberna: "¡¡Dilo!!".

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" gritó el dueño del lugar sin atrever a acercarse. Geralt no le prestó atención.

La cara del moreno estaba cambiando de color cuando, por fin, asintió rápidamente dispuesto a hablar. El brujo lo dejó caer de golpe.

"En la entrada al pueblo, yo no..." intentó excusarse, pero Geralt lo dejó aturdido de un puñetazo antes de irse corriendo.

El brujo no se detuvo para desatar a Roach, simplemente rompió la correa y, como si ella supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a galopar con todas sus fuerzas apenas el brujo estuvo sobre la montura.

El camino fue breve y Geralt lo recorrió con el corazón en la garganta, pero definitivamente no esperaba la escena con la que se encontró.

La sangre estaba salpicada a lo ancho del camino, y cinco cuerpos yacían tirados sobre la nieve. A un costado estaba Yennefer, sentada en la nieve para dejar que la cabeza del bardo descansara sobre su regazo.

Se bajó de un salto, apresurándose a ver el estado de Jaskier aunque no entendía la situación, pero cuando iba a tocarlo, la hechicera alejó su mano de un manotazo.

"¿Qué haces?" gruñó, enfadado. No olía sangre del ojiazul, pero podía escuchar que le costaba respirar.

Tomándose su tiempo, la pelinegra dejó al bardo recostado antes de acercarse al brujo. Sus ojos brillaban de furia, pero Geralt sólo estaba preocupado por Jaskier.

"¿Crees que la resurrección es un maldito juego?" atacó ella, de manos en la cintura.

"¿Qué?".

"¿Tienes otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y la desperdicias así? Geralt, ¡¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?!" alzó la voz, las olas de energía púrpura brillaban a su alrededor. "¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado vigilando a tu bardo? ¡¿Siquiera sabes quienes son esos hombres?!" gritó, apuntando los cadáveres tras ellos. "¡Compran y venden personas, Geralt! ¡Producen esclavos, prostitutos o simplemente los usan como experimentos! ¡Los agujeros que curé de sus manos son la forma en que los marcan para separarlos, esa marca en específico... era para prostitución!".

Un silencio se asentó entre ambos, la información golpeó con fuerza al brujo, quien sintió su estómago revolverse de sólo imaginar lo que pudo haberle pasado a Jaskier.

"Si lo sabías entonces por qué lo dejaste en la taberna" gruñó con ira, Yennefer tenía tanta culpa como él, dejando a Jaskier en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado todo. "¡¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?!".

"¡Quería darle la oportunidad de que se vengara! ¡Obvié la parte en la que él te lo diría!" se defendió ofendida.

"¡¿Cómo iba a decirme si le borraste la memoria?! ¡Él está tan perdido como yo en esto!".

Los ojos de Yennefer dejaron de brillar, de pronto lucía confundida. "Yo no le borré la memoria".

El brujo se quedó inmóvil, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y volvió a acusarla: "Eso no tiene sentido, Jaskier dice que recuerda todo lo que hizo en la última década, ¿cómo iba a olvidar sólo la parte en que estuvo conmigo y lo que ese imbécil le hizo?".

Yennefer suspiró lentamente, se cruzó de brazos y, ahora mucho más tranquila que él, respondió: "¿No puedes pensarlo por ti mismo?".

Geralt pestañeó aturdido, ni una idea llegaba a su mente.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"La traición de ese tipo le hizo daño, Geralt" habló entre dientes. "Lo más probable es que deseara olvidarlo con todo su ser. Adivina el resto". Se descruzó de brazos y, con mirada molesta, le dio la espalda, abriendo un portal a quién sabe dónde y ofreciendo con un gesto que entrara.

Geralt apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y, por fin, la hechicera dejó que se acercara a Jaskier, así que se agachó a su lado y volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos como aquella noche en el bosque, sin embargo, esta vez sus mejillas se veían increíblemente coloradas y, aunque débilmente, podía sentir su respiración.

Se giró hacia Yennefer: "¿Qué le sucedió?".

"Está drogado o intoxicado, aún no lo sé, pero me quedaré cerca para asegurarme de que no muera" advirtió mirándolo fijamente. Geralt entendió el mensaje implícito: «Dudo que puedas cuidarlo por ti mismo», y tuvo que tragarse el sentimiento de inutilidad. La salud de Jaskier era más importante que su orgullo.

Antes de entrar al portal, echó una mirada a Roach, quien se había quedado mirando al margen, pero Yennefer pronto se acercó a la yegua: "Me encargaré de ella".

El brujo asintió, terminando de entrar a la habitación desconocida. Recostó a Jaskier en la cama y se arrodilló a su lado, suspirando mientras acariciaba su frente.

"¿Cómo es que siempre te metes en problemas?" murmuró, las cejas arqueadas en preocupación.

◈◈◈

"Jaskier, ¿me escuchas?" susurró la hechicera a su lado, Geralt sólo se limitó a observar en silencio. Hacían un par de horas que Yennefer estaba trabajando en el cuerpo de Jaskier, pero ella no era sanadora, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con drogas. "Jaskier. Jaskier, ¿me escuchas?".

Se acercó de golpe cuando, de pronto, los párpados del bardo comenzaron a temblar para abrirse. Sin embargo, la hechicera alzó un brazo hacia atrás, deteniéndolo.

"Sí..." murmuró el ojiazul, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Cómo te sientes?".

"Mareado, pero bien" dijo ahora más despierto, pestañeando repetidamente para espabilarse por completo.

"Bien. Estaré afuera por si necesitas algo, ustedes pónganse al día... pero Jaskier" llamó con seriedad en su tono. El bardo la miró atento. "Tenemos que hablar sobre algo luego" advirtió mirándolo fijamente, Jaskier asintió y ella le ofreció una media sonrisa antes de irse.

El bardo suspiró, y Geralt se removió incómodo en su lugar.

"¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?" murmuró el brujo con voz grave.

"No importa, Yennefer los mató de todos modos" se encogió de hombros, su voz sonaba débil y su mirada parecía perdida.

Geralt frunció el ceño: "¿La conoces?".

A Jaskier le tomó unos segundos responder: "Me dijo su nombre".

"Oh".

La habitación se sumió en silencio nuevamente. Geralt quería decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca. Al final, Jaskier fue quien habló.

"¿Por qué sigues conmigo? murmuró despacio, mirando el techo.

"¿Qué?" Geralt inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Geralt?" insistió, sonaba molesto. "¿Por qué te has estado quedando a mi lado? ¿Por qué no fuiste a Kaer Morhen?".

El brujo tragó saliva, sin estar seguro de cómo responder. No esperaba que el ojiazul le preguntara algo así. Dada la situación, no tenía mucho sentido.

"Eres mi amigo, Jaskier" respondió, aunque no recordara su tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, el bardo se sentó en la orilla de la cama, frente a él y observándolo con determinación aún cuando su cuerpo se veía inestable.

"¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó con seriedad, como si no creyera en sus palabras.

A este punto Geralt se estaba poniendo nervioso, sentía que Jaskier lo estaba empujando sólo con su mirada y sus palabras y no sabía por qué. Intentó cambiar de argumento.

"Hiciste mucho por mí, sólo quiero devolverte el favor" explicó, preocupado. Sin embargo, el bardo se pudo de pie en un instante y el brujo, asustado, estiró sus manos hacia él, cuidando que no se cayera pero sin tocarlo.

"No quiero que estés conmigo porque me debes algo" murmuró Jaskier enojado, antes de intentar pasar por su lado.

Sin saber qué hacer, Geralt lo tomó de la muñeca, las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

"No es eso, Jaskier, yo..." quiso decirlo, quiso expresarle que estaba con él porque lo amaba, porque se sentía morir cada vez que le ocurría algo, porque su bienestar ocupaba sus sueños y su dolor sus pesadillas.

Pero ni una palabra logró salir de su boca.

"Gracias por ayudarme, Geralt. Me gustaría que siguieras tu propio camino ahora" murmuró Jaskier mirándolo a la cara, antes de zafarse de su agarre y dejarlo solo.

El brujo se quedó pasmado los primeros segundos. No entendía qué había hecho mal, por qué de pronto Jaskier no lo quería cerca.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Geralt alcanzó a detenerlo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

"Espera, ¿qué haces?, ¿a dónde vas?" frunció el ceño.

"Eso ya no te incumbe" se quejó, como si le molestara la sola pregunta.

"Jaskier, no puedo dejarte solo, viste lo que pasó, no confío en los humanos" gruñó, estaba harto de temer perder al bardo.

"¡Yo soy humano!" alzó la voz.

"¡Es diferente!" insistió, perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡¿Cómo es diferente?!".

«¡Porque tú eres diferente!» quiso gritar. «Porque eres especial, porque me enamoré de ti».

Pero se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, sin poder soltar una palabra. «Por favor» pensó afligido, «lo perdiste en la montaña, lo perdiste al encontrarlo y casi lo pierdes hace sólo un rato, no lo vuelvas a perder ahora...».

Puso una mano sobre la puerta, dándose tiempo para pensar en qué decir. Sin embargo, Jaskier se cansó de esperar, y empujó su brazo para alejarlo. Geralt no lo detuvo, jamás podría retenerlo en contra de su voluntad.

"Deja de sentir lástima por mí, es molesto" murmuró Jaskier con mirada dolida, antes de irse dando un portazo.

◈◈◈

"Hey, gracias por salvarme" sonrió el bardo, siendo correspondido por la hechicera. Estaban afuera de la residencial, sentados en una banca. "¿Sobre qué querías hablar?".

Yennefer alzó una ceja: "Geralt me dijo que habías perdido la memoria, ¿es cierto?".

Jaskier hizo una mueca, no planeaba ocultarlo de todos modos: "Es cierto, pero recordé todo en cuanto vi a esos tipos. Uno de ellos tenía un corte reciente en el ojo, y otro cojeaba. Yo les hice esas heridas" fingió una sonrisa, como si estuviera orgulloso. "Habían tres que no conocía pero... bueno, fue suficiente".

La hechicera asintió lentamente, antes de volver a preguntar: "¿Y Geralt? ¿Recordaste también?".

El ojiazul suspiró, bajando la cabeza: "Los primeros recuerdos trajeron todo lo demás".

Yennefer volvió a asentir en silencio, respetando el espacio del bardo. Luego de unos minutos, fue él quien habló.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste justo a tiempo?" la miró intrigado.

"Te he estado vigilando" dijo casualmente, sin mirarlo. "No las veinticuatro horas, claro, tengo una vida".

"Espera, ¿me estuviste vigilando? ¿Por qué?" frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

Yennefer hizo una mueca y, cruzándose de brazos, se giró hacia él.

"Hice una estupidez, Jaskier, y me arrepiento... pero cuando te reviví, aproveché de hechizarte para que no pudieras sentir ningún tipo de amor hacia Geralt. Fue infantil, pensé que Geralt debía pasar por lo mismo que yo para que supiera lo que se siente el no ser correspondido y...".

"Uh, disculpa, me perdí en la parte sobre lo de revivirme" interrumpió el bardo, confundido.

Yennefer alzó una ceja: "¿Qué creías que sucedió?".

"No lo sé" pronunció con voz cantora. "Acabo de recordar todo hace poco, deduje que Geralt me había encontrado porque tiene una maldita facilidad para toparse conmigo y, quién sabe, me llevó contigo o algo así, ¡pero vivo!".

La hechicera soltó una risa como resoplido: "Oh, créeme, estabas muy lejos de estar vivo".

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Es en serio? ¡¿Estuve muerto?!".

"Jaskier, te estás perdiendo la parte importante".

"¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?!" exclamó dramáticamente.

Yennefer lo miró con seriedad, asegurándose de que oyera con atención: "Jaskier, puse un hechizo sobre ti e impide que sientas cualquier tipo de amor hacia Geralt. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿quieres que lo quite, o no?".

Más calmado, Jaskier se puso serio también, sintiéndose golpeado por la pregunta.

"¿Por qué pusiste algo así en mí? No es como si lo hubiera amado en algún momento, o lo fuera a hacer" desvió la mirada.

"Apreciaría que no me mintieras a la cara" rodó los ojos. "Obviamente no lo amas ahora, pero recuerdas el dolor de haberlo amado. Lo sé, Jaskier, tuve que meterme en tu cabeza para traer todo de vuelta cuando te reviví".

"Bueno, gracias, creo que cantando desnudo me sentiría menos expuesto que ahora" bromeó tratando de cambiar de tema, pero Yennefer continuó mirándolo. Suspiró, rindiéndose. "No lo sé... sentí que había algo diferente cuando discutí con él hace un rato, creo que nunca hubiera podido alejarme de él por decisión propia si lo amara. Ahora me siento... libre".

Yennefer asintió, y tras unos segundos se puso de pie.

"De todos modos me siento culpable por hacer eso sin preguntar. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" ofreció con una mueca, estaba siendo muy generosa, pero empatizaba demasiado con Jaskier por la posición en que ambos se encontraban frente a Geralt.

Jaskier lo pensó. Suficiente tenía con que lo hubiera salvado, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Alzó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo.

"¿Tienes algún hechizo que me haga hábil con el arco?".

◈◈◈

Al día siguiente, luego de dormir en una habitación pagada por Yennefer —Jaskier tenía una muy diferente opinión de ella ahora—, el bardo se encontraba saliendo de un nuevo pueblo cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo, por lo que lo último que esperaba era encontrar al brujo y a Roach esperándolo a la vuelta del camino.

Se detuvo a varios metros frente a él, acomodando sobre su hombro la bolsa de provisiones que la hechicera le había dado. Esperó en silencio a que el brujo hablara.

Geralt acortó algunos pasos, tirando de su yegua detrás de él.

"No me pidas que me vaya, porque no puedo" murmuró el brujo, enviándole una mirada que Jaskier jamás había visto en él.

Suspiró, posó las manos sobre su cadera y cambió su peso a la otra pierna. Finalmente, resopló, volviendo a mirar los ojos amarillos que le observaban expectantes.

"Está bien, vamos entonces".


	5. Avanzando

El rostro de Geralt no tenía expresión alguna. Era casi mediodía y Jaskier no había pronunciado una palabra en todo el camino. Ni una... sola... palabra. Y él todo lo que podía hacer era suspirar, una y otra vez, esperando que el bardo se animara a romper el tenso silencio.

Frunció los labios, aún no tenía bien claro el por qué lo estaba empujando lejos. Yennefer no quiso decirle nada de lo que hablaron, sólo le aconsejó ser un mejor amigo, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

De reojo, observó la capa que Jaskier estaba usando. Cuando se la regaló, el bardo se puso muy contento, estaba tan emocionado que no dudó en ir a pagarle un baño caliente aún cuando, supuestamente, no lo conocía bien. Tal vez, si le seguía comprando cosas cambiaría su mal humor, o le diría la razón de este al menos.

Miró su bolsa de dinero, el laúd le había costado bastante y encima se lo había quedado Ronald. Si quería darse la libertad de comprar regalos, debía cazar al menos un monstruo. Por suerte, ya estaban bastante cerca de un pequeño pueblo.

"Jaskier, tengo que hacer dinero" murmuró mirando al más bajo. Había caminado a su lado todo el recorrido, pues por alguna razón no sintió correcto subirse él solo a Roach esta vez. "Paremos en el próximo pueblo..." dijo casi en tono de pregunta.

"Está bien, tengo que comprar algunas cosas" asintió sin mirarlo, apurando el paso y dejándolo atrás.

Geralt hizo una mueca y se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

"¿Por qué la prisa? Lo más probable es que me lleve algunas horas encontrar..."

"¿Y crees que te voy a esperar?" interrumpió. "Tengo que hacer algo, Geralt, no puedo sentarme a esperarte esta vez".

El brujo rodó los ojos, la paciencia no era su virtud y le estaba tomando bastante esfuerzo mantenerse sereno.

"¿Y qué es eso tan importante que debes hacer?".

Jaskier se tomó su tiempo para responder: "Debo hablar con Ronald".

A Geralt se le cambió por completo la expresión en la cara. "¿Tú qué? Jaskier, ¿se te zafó un tornillo? Yennefer nos dejó a dos pueblos de distancia para que podamos dejar atrás ese tema, ¿y tú quieres... volver?" apretó los dientes, el bardo no le prestaba atención, así que lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a detenerse, obteniendo una mirada inexpresiva a cambio.

"Aún no me calza todo lo que pasó, ¿bien? ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco tienes curiosidad?" preguntó el bardo alzando una ceja.

"Estoy respetando el que no quieras decírmelo, y no voy a arriesgar tu vida por _curiosidad_ " gruñó, acercándose a él con molestia.

Jaskier se liberó de su agarre con brusquedad. "No es sólo curiosidad, es rabia, Geralt. Ronald me engañó _dos_ veces, se aprovechó de que perdí la memoria y actuó como... como si me quisiera" se mordió el labio, desviando la vista. Geralt quiso preguntar sobre lo de «dos veces», pero vio el temblor en su mentón y suspiró, rindiéndose.

"¿Y crees que si hablas con ese imbécil vas a sentirte mejor?" preguntó más calmado.

"Voy a averiguarlo".

El silencio se asentó entre ambos, esperando que el otro dijera algo más. Geralt buscaba la forma de convencerlo para que lo esperase, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando los pasos de dos caballos los hizo voltearse.

Jaskier abrió mucho los ojos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro: "¡¡Eskel!!" gritó, corriendo a lanzarse sobre sus brazos. Apenas lo vio, el brujo se bajó en seguida para recibirlo en el camino, riendo con afecto.

Geralt también sonrió, acercándose lentamente.

"Hey, también estoy aquí" murmuró Lambert, bajando sólo unos segundos después.

"Por supuesto que lo estás, es imposible ignorar ese porte" rió el ojiazul, separándose del otro brujo para acercarse a abrazarlo también. Lambert selló el saludo sacudiendo su cabello marrón. Al principio Jaskier odiaba que lo hiciera, pero había aprendido a soportarlo.

Por su parte, Geralt se limitó a intercambiar un apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda con Eskel, y un simple asentimiento en dirección a Lambert.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Es la primera vez que los veo viajando juntos" señaló Geralt, iniciando conversación.

"No es por placer, te lo aseguro" bufó Lambert, rodando los ojos.

"¿Uh? Y yo pensé que ya estabas disfrutando mi compañía" bromeó Eskel, sonriendo. "Nada, simplemente nos pagaron diferentes personas por el mismo monstruo, así que nos encontramos. Como ambos vamos a Kaer Morhen, decidimos pasar a abastecernos e ir juntos".

"Y es la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida" murmuró entre dientes el más joven, antes de sonreír y abrazar al ojiazul por la cintura "Pero verte aquí, pequeño bardo, me ha alegrado el día". Jaskier rió, quitándoselo de encima. Lambert acostumbraba a coquetear con él, pero era mucho ladrido y cero mordida.

Eskel rió también, pero un poco incómodo. Geralt estaba expulsando fuego por los ojos viendo a Lambert y Jaskier tan apegados, y parecía que él era el único notándolo. Carraspeó antes de hablar: "Por cierto, ¿Geralt al fin te invitó a Kaer Morhen?".

Lambert estaba pellizcando una mejilla del ojiazul, pero se detuvo con la pregunta, de pronto interesado en la conversación.

"De hecho, lo hizo" asintió, obteniendo la atención de los tres brujos. "Pero rechacé la oferta" rió, divertido al decepcionarlos.

"En ese entonces Ronald te retenía, ¿por qué no lo reconsideras?" intervino Geralt, enviándole una significativa mirada a Jaskier, sin embargo, el bardo quitó la vista.

"¿Ronald? ¿Quién es _Ronald_?" preguntó Lambert, entrecerrando los ojos y agachándose un poco para llegar a la cara del ojiazul. Pese a que el bardo se rió, haciendo a un lado el rostro del brujo con su mano, Eskel notó que la pregunta lo había incomodado.

"Bueno, nos llevará un par de días ver todo lo que llevaremos, piénsalo, ¿sí? Sería agradable tenerte como invitado" ofreció Eskel, liberándolo de responder. Jaskier le sonrió en agradecimiento.

"Si un brujo de la alta alcurnia como usted me ha invitado, entonces tendré que considerarlo" asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ambos rieron, y luego de despedirse los dos brujos se subieron a sus caballos para seguir su camino al pueblo. Se dieron cuenta de que Jaskier no llevaba su laúd por ningún lado, así como la tensa atmósfera que había entre él y Geralt, pero decidieron no mencionar nada y dejar que ellos lo resolvieran, después de todo, eran conscientes de la fuerte amistad que compartían, y ninguno se atrevía a inmiscuirse en eso.

"Deberías ir con ellos" murmuró Jaskier, mientras los veía alejarse.

"Olvídalo. ¿Qué es lo que querías comprar?" preguntó, subiéndose a Roach y extendiendo su mano en oferta de que subiera también.

"Un arco y flechas, tal vez cuando veas que puedo defenderme por fin irás a Kaer Morhen" insistió, ignorando la mano contraria y comenzando a caminar, sin embargo, Geralt lo alcanzó y lo alzó en el camino, subiéndolo detrás de él aunque quería subirlo adelante.

Jaskier se quejó, molesto, pero Geralt lo ignoró: "Te lo dije, sólo iré si tú vas".

Galopando sobre Roach, llegaron en cuestión de minutos.

◈◈◈

Cuando Jaskier le dio con una flecha a una ardilla a doscientos metros de distancia, no sólo Geralt se sorprendió, sino él mismo también. Nunca había sido débil de brazos, por lo que no notó un gran cambio en ese aspecto, pero Yennefer sin duda había hecho algo con su visión, así como la nueva y casi perfecta precisión en sus manos. Quería besar a la hechicera por toda la cara en ese instante.

"Bueno, tendremos carne en nuestro almuerzo" sonrió el bardo, comenzando a caminar para recoger el cuerpo de su víctima. Sin embargo, no llevaba la mitad del camino cuando un perro se le adelantó y se llevó la comida. "Teníamos" murmuró con decepción.

"¿Qué fue eso?" habló el brujo, llegando a su lado con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que podías hacer algo así?".

Jaskier lo miró, alzando la ceja: "¿Por qué? ¿Te molestaba mucho tener un compañero tan inservible?" preguntó alzando una ceja, antes de pasar por su lado y subirse a Roach, esperando que el brujo lo hiciera también.

Geralt suspiró, se acercó a él y lo miró desde abajo, posando una mano en la rodilla del bardo.

"Sabes que no es eso, pero me habría preocupado menos cuando te dejaba solo si hubieras tenido un arma que pudieras manejar" explicó con voz suave. Jaskier lo ignoró los primeros segundos, pero luego lo miró a los ojos y asintió, creyendo sus palabras.

"Fue un regalo de Yenn" explicó sonriéndole. El brujo sonrió también, asintió y por fin se subió. En el camino, Jaskier sacó su bolso y compartió su comida con él, avivando en su pecho la esperanza de recuperarlo. Tal vez Jaskier no lo recordara, pero aún podía ganar su amistad nuevamente.

◈◈◈

"Hola, Ronald" saludó Jaskier, fingiendo alegría al verlo. Geralt estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados, y disfrutó la perfecta vista que tuvo del moreno mirándolos con horror.

Los platos rompiéndose contra el suelo alarmaron a la gente, por lo que Jaskier se apresuró a tomar a Ronald por el brazo y sacarlo de la taberna, antes de que provocaran un alboroto. El más alto se dejó llevar con facilidad, y Jaskier lo apoyó contra la pared para hablar con él.

Geralt se mantuvo a unos metros de distancia, dándoles la espalda para darles algo de privacidad, pero atento a cualquier cosa.

" _Blueyes_... yo... ¿dónde estabas? Me preocupé cuando no regresaste, ¿estás...?".

"Basta, por favor, no hagas eso de nuevo" lo interrumpió el bardo frunciendo los labios. La rabia latía potente en su corazón, pero también el dolor. Ronald boqueó, indeciso, pero terminó por arrastrar su espalda por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, llorando y tapándose la cara.

"Lo siento, Jas, en serio lo siento" sollozó sin mirarlo. "No quería, yo no...".

"Vamos por partes" dijo con seriedad, acuclillándose frente a él. "Me vendiste dos veces, ¿no es así? No fue un maldito asalto, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿lo planeaste desde un principio?".

Lentamente, el moreno descubrió su cara para asentir entre lágrimas, sin pronunciar alguna palabra. Geralt se tensó, él no sabía que la muerte del ojiazul había sido culpa de Ronald, y le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad permanecer en su lugar.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró el bardo, esforzándose por tragar el nudo en su garganta.

Ronald se esforzó por calmar su llanto, antes de contestar: "Nos ha ido mal últimamente, Jas, el invierno está encima de nosotros y no tenemos provisiones suficientes, mis hermanos están delgados y enferman a menudo... yo... debía hacer algo... Ellos pagan bien por personas que no son buscadas, y prometieron no matarte...".

El bardo sonrió, negando con la cabeza: "Así que por eso estabas tan interesado en mi vida, te asegurabas de que nadie me buscaría".

Geralt apretó la mandíbula. Después de todo lo que le dijo a Jaskier, era lógico que pensara que no notaría su ausencia, aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

"No sólo por eso, _blueyes_ , tú... realmente me gustabas" alzó la vista, mirándolo con sinceridad. Jaskier frunció el ceño, le parecían estúpidas sus palabras y sólo lo molestaron.

"¿Entonces por qué me vendiste una segunda vez? Lo último que recordaba era ese carruaje negro bajando hacia nosotros y deduje que nos habían asaltado. Si yo te gustaba, ¿por qué no aprovechaste eso para empezar de cero? ¿Por qué volviste a traicionarme? ¿Por qué me drogaste, Ronald? ¿Por qué me dijiste...?" la voz se le quebró y tuvo que detenerse, apretando los dientes por el enojo.

A este punto, ambos estaban hablando entre lágrimas.

"Cuando lograste escapar... ellos fueron tras de mí. Pude irme también debido a que sus heridas les jugaban en contra, así que me escondí en el pueblo más cercano y no regresé hasta que estuve seguro de que no me encontrarían... Pero lo hicieron, Jas, vinieron a mi casa furiosos porque habían perdido a uno de ellos, y amenazaron con llevarse a mis hermanos si no les conseguía otra persona, pero esta vez debía asegurarme de que no les causara problemas... por eso te drogué".

El bardo guardó silencio, procesando la información.

"¿Has vendido a otros más?" preguntó en un susurro decepcionado.

"No, eres el primero..." negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

"Y más te vale que el último" entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo. Ronald asintió con la cabeza gacha. "¿Lo saben tus hermanos? ¿Tu padre?".

"No, no, yo... hice esto por mi cuenta" murmuró avergonzado. Jaskier asintió, metió la mano en su capa y sacó cinco bolsas con dinero, dejándola caer sobre las piernas del moreno, quien lo miró confundido.

"Geralt y yo revisamos el carruaje que dejaron los hombres que vinieron por mí, las personas robaron lo que pudieron, pero el dinero estaba escondido" explicó con mirada inexpresiva.

Ronald guardó silencio, aún sin entender.

"Sabes lo que pasará si te quedas aquí, ya van seis hombres muertos y tú serás el responsable, Ronald. Tómalo y llévate a tu familia lejos" susurró poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que pudiera irse el moreno abrazó una de sus piernas.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento _blueyes_ , no merezco nada de ti... deberías matarme ahora mismo..." lloriqueó entre hipo y sollozos, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar una espada desenvainándose.

"Yo puedo arreglar eso" gruñó el brujo, acercándose a pasos agigantados mientras Ronald lo miraba inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sin embargo, Jaskier puso una mano en el pecho de Geralt, deteniéndolo. El brujo gruñó, molesto, pero envainó su espada nuevamente. "Al menos devuelve el laúd" ordenó al moreno, quien asintió de inmediato y se paró a tropezones para entrar a la taberna.

"¿Laúd?" Jaskier alzó una ceja hacia él.

"Fue su excusa para alejarme de ti" explicó. "Fui a comprarlo y cuando volví ya no estabas".

"Oh". El bardo quedó pensativo unos minutos, entendiendo que esa era la razón por la que no lo había visto al bajar del dormitorio. Cuando estaba en la entrada del pueblo y comenzó a sentirse mareado, no se dio cuenta al principio, pero terminó por deducir que Ronald lo había drogado. El moreno le gustaba, pero no era idiota, y recuperar sus recuerdos al ver a los tipos que venían por él sólo confirmó sus sospechas. Luego había llegado Yennefer a salvarlo, y aunque se alivió de ver a la hechicera, por alguna razón, deseó que fuera Geralt quien hubiera llegado en su lugar. Pero sólo fue un instante, y probablemente había sido producto de la droga o algo así.

Más platos rompiéndose al interior del lugar alertaron a ambos, por lo que no siguieron esperando y entraron, sólo para encontrar al dueño de la taberna arrojándole a su hijo todo lo que hubiera en su camino.

Al ver a Jaskier, Falconieri se apresuró a acercarse a él para abrazarlo. Geralt frunció el ceño, pero no detectó hostilidad, así que no intervino.

"Hijo mío, no sabes cuánto agradezco tu ayuda, no sé qué habríamos hecho de no conocerte" murmuró el hombre mayor, separándose y tomándolo por los hombros. Jaskier sonreía incómodo, pues no estaba seguro de qué le había dicho Ronald. "¡Tú! ¡Prepara un par de caballos y una carreta! ¡Y apresúrate a empacar todo para el muchacho!" ordenó a gritos a Ronald, quien asintió desde lejos y salió por la puerta trasera. Los pocos clientes que habían miraban de reojo la escena.

Jaskier frunció el ceño, confundido: "Disculpe, no estoy entendiendo, ¿qué...?".

"Ronald me contó todo, hijo. Te dará una carreta con todo lo que pueda meter para agradecer tu generosidad. Desearía hacer más" lamentó, mirándolo con tristeza.

"Oh, no, no, no. No es necesario, señor Falconieri, yo no...".

"Por favor, muchacho, acéptalo. Como debemos irnos rápido estas cosas quedarán tiradas de todos modos, es mejor que tú las aproveches" insistió el mayor, dándole un par de palmadas antes de irse sin dejarlo responder.

Jaskier suspiró, forzó una sonrisa y caminó en la dirección en que Ronald se había ido, siendo seguido de cerca por el brujo, quien se limitó a guardar silencio. Lo encontró llenando la carreta tal como ordenó su padre.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó el bardo cuando llegó a su lado.

Ronald recién notó su presencia, y se mordió el labio, avergonzado. "La verdad. Que hice negocios con personas peligrosas, que salió mal y que debemos huir lo antes posible".

"Es una verdad a medias, sin embargo" alzó una ceja, pero no insistió. El moreno sólo hizo una mueca, Jaskier podía ver cómo evitaba su mirada por la vergüenza, e incluso sintió lástima por él.

"Uh, ten, tu laúd... Geralt lo compró para ti" recordó el moreno, tomando de su lado el instrumento envuelto por la funda y pasándoselo con manos temblorosas. Jaskier asintió y se lo colgó cruzado como el porta flechas. Luego lo miró en silencio hasta que dejó todo bien amarrado.

Toda esta situación era incómoda para ambos. Hace sólo unos días estaban desvelándose juntos, hablando de sus sueños para el futuro y acariciándose desnudos, y ahora sólo querían dejar de ver al otro.

"Está listo" murmuró Ronald, parado con el cuerpo rígido y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

El ojiazul suspiró y pasó por su lado. "Despídeme de tu padre" pidió.

"Lo haré... Gracias por todo, _blueyes_. Ten una buena vida" murmuró a cambio con la voz temblorosa.

"Tú igual, Ronald, no lo vuelvas a arruinar".

El moreno iba a responder, pero Geralt lo interrumpió con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que paralizó todo su cuerpo, y luego lo envió al suelo con otro golpe que le quebró la nariz.

"¡Geralt!" se quejó Jaskier, sorprendido. El brujo se acercó a él, empujando su espalda baja suavemente para que siguiera caminando.

"Admítelo, Jaskier, era lo mínimo que se merecía" murmuró sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. El bardo arqueó las cejas, preocupado, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Se subió a la carreta y esperó que Geralt volviera con Roach. Entonces ambos salieron del pueblo, deseando mentalmente no tener que volver a ese lugar.

◈◈◈

"Sigo pensando que no merecía el dinero" gruñó Geralt entre dientes, cabalgando a un lado de la carreta de Jaskier.

"Esto tiene que haberte costado una fortuna" sonrió el bardo, evitando el tema mientras sacaba el laúd de la funda. "Gracias, Geralt".

El brujo desvió la mirada, el instrumento tenía un bonito diseño y pudo decir que era de las mejores maderas en el momento en que lo vio. Se sentía orgulloso de su compra.

"No es gran cosa" se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia mientras miraba el camino, sin embargo, el ojiazul llamó su atención al tocar algunos acordes para afinar su nueva adquisición. "¿Tocarás algo?" preguntó, ansioso de oírlo.

"Uh... no, descuida, no tengo ganas" fingió una sonrisa, comenzando a guardarlo.

«¿Descuida?» repitió Geralt en su mente. Si Jaskier recordara los diez años que pasaron juntos, no le extrañaría que pensara que él prefería no escucharlo, pero a este Jaskier nunca le dio entender algo así, ¿no?

"Hm..." soltó pensativo, pero prefirió corregir el pensamiento del bardo ahora que podía. "En realidad, extraño escucharte cantar" confesó en un murmullo. Ser sincero era extremadamente difícil.

Jaskier se giró bruscamente hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. Boqueó para decir algo, pero optó por sonreír y terminar de afinar el laúd. No cantó ninguna de las canciones que había escrito para el brujo, pero Geralt de todos modos lo disfrutó.

"¿Qué harás con todo eso?" preguntó el brujo después de un rato, apuntando con su mentón la montaña de cosas que traía en la carreta.

Jaskier miró hacia atrás por unos segundos. Se había fijado en que, al ser cosas de taberna, había algo de carne, papas y granos, pero en su mayoría todo era alcohol, por lo que no le costó decidir a qué destinarlo.

"Creo que en Kaer Morhen será bien recibido" sonrió mirándolo.

Geralt se sintió golpeado por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato sonrió también, satisfecho con la respuesta. Asintió, y el resto del camino lo recorrieron con mucho mejor humor.

◈◈◈

"Hey, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes" habló el ojiazul juguetonamente. No le había costado encontrar a Lambert y Eskel, pues su tamaño y armadura los hacía resaltar bastante entre la gente, sin hablar de que todos los miraban con mala cara mientras ellos compraban despreocupadamente.

Al verlo, los brujos sonrieron también, contagiándose de su buen humor y acercándose al bardo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Tiene que ver con ese nuevo arco que traes ahí? ¿O es el laúd?" preguntó Lambert, alzando una ceja y señalando detrás de Jaskier.

"Buena observación, pero no, es algo que les gustará más aún, estoy seguro" siguió sonriendo antes de indicarles con una seña que lo siguieran rumbo al establo, donde Geralt los esperaba cuidando las provisiones. Por supuesto, los dos brujos fueron en seguida detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron, Geralt saludó brevemente a sus hermanos, y Jaskier se apresuró a destapar de una vez la carreta.

"¡Ta dá!" gritó el menor, dejando relucir todo el alcohol que ahí había. Lambert y Eskel quedaron con la boca abierta, y el ojiazul rió satisfecho con su reacción.

El brujo más joven fue el primero en acercarse, y entre risas sacudió rápidamente el cabello marrón: "Sabía que eras un cofre de tesoros desde el primer momento en que te vi, mocoso presumido".

Eskel rió también, cruzándose de brazos: "Supongo que compartirás un poco, ¿no? ¿O sólo querías restregarlo en nuestra cara?" bromeó sonriendo.

Geralt, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, explicó en lugar de Jaskier, quien no podía hablar porque Lambert estaba pellizcándole ambas mejillas.

"Es para llevarlo a Kaer Morhen".

Lambert soltó al bardo de pronto, sorprendido: "¿Eso significa que irás?".

Jaskier resopló: "Yo no dije eso".

"¿Qué?" Geralt se giró rápidamente hacia él, confundido.

"Es un regalo para ustedes, Geralt. Me gusta beber, pero nunca podría con todo esto. Allá pueden compartirlo con los demás" explicó sin mirarlo.

Geralt comenzó a tensarse rápidamente: "Sabes que me quedaré contigo, ¿no? Si no vas entonces yo tampoco" sentenció frunciendo el ceño, Jaskier de nuevo estaba tratando de deshacerse de él.

"Por favor, no seas infantil. Sólo vete, ¿quieres? Ahora tengo un maldito arco, puedo defenderme" Jaskier se giró hacia él, enfrentándolo a la cara.

"¡Tú estás siendo infantil! ¿Por qué demonios insistes en alejarme?" alzó la voz, acercándose enojado.

"Oh, ¡¿ _yo_ te estoy alejando?! ¡Qué hipócrita de tu parte, señor «si la vida me concediera un milagro, sería apartarte a ti de mi camino»!" gritó, y de pronto todo quedó en silencio.

"¿En serio le dijo eso?" susurró Lambert, pero Eskel se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo y caminar con él lejos para dejar a Geralt y Jaskier solos.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Jaskier se limitó a suspirar y girarse con los brazos cruzados. Geralt se había quedado en blanco durante unos segundos.

"Tú... ¿recuerdas eso?" murmuró el brujo, abatido.

"Recuerdo todo, Geralt" habló el bardo entre dientes. "Lo recuerdo desde que Yennefer me salvó".

Geralt tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir.

"He... intentado disculparme, pero no sabía cómo" se excusó, sintiéndose torpe.

"Geralt, no quiero tus disculpas, ni tus regalos y mucho menos tu lástima. Dijiste lo que pensabas y, aunque me costó trabajo, terminé por aceptarlo. Sólo deja de sentirte obligado a estar conmigo, deja de fingir que te gusta y sigue tu maldito camino como tanto quieres" pidió viéndolo a los ojos. Parecía desesperado por hacer que se fuera, pero Geralt no descubrió dolor en su mirada, sólo molestia.

El brujo exhaló, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de encontrarse con la mirada azul nuevamente. Esto iba a tomarle mucho esfuerzo, pero tenía que sacar esas palabras de su interior de una vez, ya había esperado demasiado y aplazarlo sólo había empeorado las cosas.

"Sabes que ese día no hablaba en serio, y tienes derecho a no creerme, pero es la verdad. Sólo culpé a la primera persona que tenía en frente cuando, en realidad, sabía que era responsable de mis propias acciones" suspiró, sintiendo que aún no lo había dicho todo, así que continuó expresando todo lo que llevaba guardado: "Además... nunca querría alejarte de mi camino, me gusta tu compañía, Jaskier, me gusta cuando cantas, cuando tocas tu laúd, cuando hablas sin parar hasta quedarte dormido y cuando insistes en que estás bien pero estás cansado, adolorido o asustado. Me gusta saber que puedo dormir tranquilo a tu lado porque lo máximo que intentarías hacerme sería acariciar mi cabello, porque tienes una maldita obsesión con tocarme y no tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido que no lo hayas hecho durante todo este tiempo. Me gusta estar contigo, Jaskier, no por lástima ni porque te deba algo, simplemente me gusta y esa es la única verdad".

«Me gustas tú» quiso añadir, pero aún era muy pronto para cruzar esa línea.

Con la boca abierta, Jaskier lo observó realmente sorprendido. Se acercó a su rostro y entrecerró los ojos, como si se asegurara de que no había un rastro de mentira en la cara del brujo. Finalmente, cuando estuvo convencido, exhaló y sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

"Te llevó bastante, ¿eh?" bromeó, ahora más relajado.

Aliviado, Geralt dejó salir toda la tensión de su cuerpo, suspirando profundamente y sonriendo también.

"Sólo quiero que volvamos a la normalidad" confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, tratarme un poco mejor no te haría daño" frunció el ceño, pero sólo había humor en su voz.

"Lo prometo" asintió de acuerdo, las manos le picaban por abrazar al ojiazul y, en ese momento, deseó ser un poco más como Lambert. "¿Eso significa que iremos a Kaer Morhen?".

Jaskier rodó los ojos, pero sonrió: "Sólo si quieres".


	6. Destino

"Entonces, ¿podemos llevarnos el alcohol o no?" preguntó Lambert, asomando sólo su cabeza al interior del establo.

Jaskier rió, por supuesto que los brujos se habían quedado cerca, escuchando todo. Se preguntó si sería vergonzoso para Geralt que sus compañeros lo vieran soltar tanta cursilería, pero no lo veía afectado, sino que sólo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Cuándo partimos?" preguntó el brujo, volviendo a su expresión tranquila. Los otros dos sonrieron.

"Mañana a primera hora" anunció Eskel. "Si no tienen nada que hacer, podrían asegurar las habitaciones".

"Claro, sólo dejen el dinero" pidió Geralt, estirando su mano con la palma arriba. Sin embargo, el bardo le dio un pequeño codazo como reproche.

"No seas tacaño, recuerda que nos quedamos con varias bolsas de dinero también" murmuró sólo para Geralt, aunque la audición de los brujos les permitió a los otros dos escuchar perfectamente.

"¿Dinero?" preguntó Lambert, alzando una ceja.

Geralt rodó los ojos, ignorándolo y acercándose a Jaskier: "No por eso vamos a dedicarnos a la caridad".

"Bien, bien, sólo tómalo, maldición" se quejó Eskel, sonriendo y arrojándole unas monedas que Geralt atrapó en el aire. Él lo entendía, a los brujos no les sobraba el dinero y no podían darse el lujo de ir por la vida compartiéndolo. Si uno te hacía un regalo, debía ser algo realmente importante.

"Bueno, nos vemos a la noche entonces" se despidió Lambert, alzando la mano mientras les daba la espalda. Aún no había dado su parte y Geralt estaba a punto de reclamar, pero Jaskier agarró su brazo.

"¡Ve con cuidado!" gritó el bardo, contento de hacer enojar al brujo. Eskel rió y se fue también, despidiéndose con la mano.

◈◈◈

"Definitivamente no".

"Sí".

"No".

"¡Sí!"

"No, Jaskier".

El ojiazul suspiró ruidosamente: "Mira, la mitad del dinero es mío, yo veré qué hago con él, ¿bien?". Intentó avanzar, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. "¡Ni siquiera es tan costosa!" exclamó alzando los brazos.

"Jaskier, no voy a cuidar a una maldita gallina" sentenció seriamente, el bardo había insistido en que deseaba comer huevos frescos cuando quisiera, así que ahí estaban, frente a un comerciante que los miraba realmente incómodo.

El bardo apuntó su arco: "Yo lo haré, ¿bien? ¡Vamos! ¿Por favor?" hizo un puchero, y Geralt tuvo que cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente para mantenerse firme.

"Si la llevas a Kaer Morhen, lo más probable es que se la coman" intentó persuadir, pero se arrepintió de su honestidad al ver la expresión horrorizada del bardo. Al menos parecía haber funcionado, pues siguió caminando con dramática tristeza. Hizo una mueca, llegando a su lado en seguida y murmurando: "Compraré muchos huevos, ¿bien?".

"No durarán todo el invierno" negó, arrastrando los pies.

"Bueno, cuando termine el invierno te compraré huevos todos los días".

Jaskier lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados: "No estaremos juntos todos los días".

"A menos que quieras" se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. El bardo se quedó pensativo unos segundos, antes de resoplar una risa. En otro momento, habría sufrido un pre infarto con una oferta así.

"Creo que no estoy disfrutando esto como debería..." murmuró, tocando su corazón. Yennefer debía ser una hechicera realmente poderosa, pues, sin importar cuánto hubiera amado a Geralt, no lograba sentir nada ahora.

"¿Qué cosa?" Geralt alzó una ceja, mirándolo.

"El dinero... No me dejas comprar nada" se excusó, rodando los ojos y alejándose de él para seguir mirando el comercio.

Lambert y Eskel llegaron al anochecer y, pese a la insistencia de Geralt, Jaskier pagó una gran cena para todos con mucha carne y alcohol. Los dos brujos estaban felices, borrachos y agradecidos, lo que Lambert usó como excusa para pasar horas pegado al bardo, revolviendo su pelo y apretando sus mejillas. Al final, el ojiazul finalizó la noche pagando un baño caliente para cada uno.

"Si sigues gastando así, pronto no va a quedar nada" advirtió Geralt en un murmuro relajado. Ambos llevaban varios minutos sumergidos en tinas diferentes, una al lado de la otra.

"No tengo problema con eso, además, bien que lo estás disfrutando" sonrió poniéndose de pie, el agua ya se estaba enfriando.

Geralt se irguió también: "¿No te molesta? Pasar hambre, dormir en el suelo...".

"Hombre, no me voy a morir por pequeñeces, prefiero disfrutar el dinero cuando lo tengo en lugar de gastarlo de a gota" Jaskier se encogió de hombros mientras se secaba con la toalla.

"Hm..." el brujo formó una línea con sus labios. Aunque no le molestaba gastar para Jaskier, nunca fue de despilfarrar el dinero. Ahora, además, guardar unas monedas significaba evitar que el bardo sintiera hambre.

"Relájate, no tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo" tranquilizó el ojiazul, arrojándole una toalla seca sobre la cabeza y tomándolo desprevenido.

Hubo una pausa, antes de que Geralt volviera a hablar.

"Jaskier, ¿quieres... dormir juntos?" murmuró el brujo, sacándose lentamente la toalla para evitar mirar al ojiazul.

Jaskier alzó una ceja y continuó vistiéndose: "Creí que era un hecho" dijo confundido. Después de todo, había pagado una habitación para ambos por costumbre.

"Me refiero a... ¿juntar las camas?" intentó, observando de reojo al bardo, quien se detuvo a mitad de ponerse la camisa para mirarlo directamente, extrañado.

Ahora que las cosas habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, Geralt no iba a cometer el mismo error y quedarse callado, tenía que intentar avanzar. Después de todo, Jaskier le había demostrado por años que sentía algo por él, pero siempre fue demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo.

"No creí que quisieras tener sexo conmigo" el bardo alzó una ceja, confundido.

Geralt carraspeó incómodo: "Me refería a sólo dormir... pero me gusta esa idea también".

Jaskier tosió ruidosamente, avergonzado por sus conclusiones, pero seguía siendo una propuesta demasiado extraña. ¿Acaso Geralt...? No, de ninguna manera, el brujo nunca había mostrado alguna señal de sentir algo por él. Pero entonces, ¿por qué iba a proponer algo así?

Al verlo pensar demasiado, el brujo pronto se arrepintió de preguntar, así que se excusó: "Nunca has manejado bien el frío, sería un problema si te enfermas".

"Oh" Jaskier asintió lentamente, sin estar convencido. "¿Me esperas un momento?" preguntó, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con los pies descalzos. Geralt gimió, cubriendo sus ojos con la mano. Eso había sido un desastre.

◈◈◈

Jaskier abrió la puerta sin golpear, agradeciendo mentalmente que Eskel ya estuviera vestido. El brujo había tomado su espada en un milisegundo, pero se calmó de inmediato al verlo.

"Jaskier, ¿estás bien?" alzó una ceja, acercándose extrañado.

"Sí, sí" tranquilizó incómodo. "Sucede que... bueno, ¿puedes venir a ver algo?" hizo una pausa. "Con tu espada".

Eskel frunció el ceño, pero asintió rápidamente: "Claro, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó acompañándolo.

"Bueno, es Geralt... ha estado extraño durante mucho tiempo, temo que pueda ser un doppler" explicó. De pronto, el brujo se detuvo abruptamente a medio camino.

"Espera, ¿extraño cómo?".

"Como... atento, incluso cariñoso" hizo una mueca. "El verdadero Geralt dijo que los dopplers son gentiles, ¡y este lo es! Sólo quiero que lo toques con tu espada de plata para ver si se convierte" pidió seriamente. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos de silencio Eskel soltó una ruidosa risa. "¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?!" susurró con fuerza, esto era vergonzoso.

"Lo siento, niño, es que... no importa, vamos a ver ese doppler" negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo. El bardo hizo un mohín, pero lo siguió de cerca.

◈◈◈

Apenas terminó de vestirse, Geralt comenzó a sacar las frasadas de su cama para ponerlas sobre la de Jaskier. Era cierto que ansiaba dormir con el bardo, pero también que le preocupaba que sintiera frío. Además, ya generaba suficiente calor por sí mismo, prefería dárselas a él.

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par. Eskel apareció en el umbral con la cabeza de Jaskier asomándose por detrás, y ambos miraron las camas de manera intermitente, hasta que el bardo gritó «¡¡¿Lo ves?!!». Luego el brujo de la cicatriz se estaba doblando entre carcajadas.

Geralt no entendía qué demonios pasaba, y frunció el ceño cuando, aún entre risas, Eskel se acercó con la espada en alto, sosteniéndola delicadamente hacia él. Confundido, dejó que la espada le tocara la mano, y luego Eskel volvió a reír con más fuerza.

"Bueno, no doppler, sólo Geralt" dijo dando unas palmadas al hombro del bardo antes de irse a su habitación.

"¿Doppler?" inquirió el brujo, alzando una ceja.

"Lo siento" Jaskier soltó un quejido de vergüenza, cerrando la puerta y pasando por su lado para sentarse en la cama, Geralt se sentó frente a él. "Es sólo... has sido _demasiado_ amable últimamente" murmuró, mirando la capa que yacía estirada junto a la armadura del brujo.

"Me dijiste que te tratara mejor" dijo extrañado.

"Me refería a que no me insultaras todo el tiempo, o prestaras un poco de atención cuando te hablo... pero honestamente, Geralt, estás extraño desde que nos reencontramos".

El brujo suspiró, tenía que concederle esto. Después de todo, la muerte del bardo realmente lo afectó. Al principio sólo quería disculparse con él, ahora, quería cruzar cualquier límite entre ellos.

"Me gustas" soltó de pronto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El bardo se quedó estático.

"¿Qué?" hizo un intento de sonrisa, esperando que viniera el remate de la broma en cualquier momento, pero Geralt sólo lo miraba sereno. "¿Qué hay de... Yennefer?" tragó saliva, nada tenía sentido.

Geralt frunció el ceño sin entender al principio, pero luego comprendió. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sentido por la hechicera.

"Dolió menos tiempo de lo que esperé, tal vez... sólo estaba desesperado por amar a alguien" se encogió de hombros, Renfri siempre pesaría en su memoria como una agridulce vivencia. "Supongo que me estuve engañando a mí mismo".

Jaskier asintió lentamente. Quiso reír, pero su rostro no pudo formar ninguna expresión. Era injusto, era realmente injusto estar escuchando esas palabras ahora. Habría dado cualquier cosa para que algo así le sucediera durante los nueve años anteriores, ahora, no sentía nada sino decepción.

Suspiró, podía decirle al brujo que tenía un hechizo sobre él, o podía decir que simplemente no lo amaba. Ambas eran verdad.

"No tienes que responder" se adelantó Geralt. "Sólo quería...".

"Creo que saldré un rato" interrumpió, poniéndose los zapatos y evitando su mirada. Geralt frunció el ceño, parándose también.

"Voy contigo" se apresuró a decir, tomando sus espadas.

"No, esta vez no. Volveré pronto" negó mientras tomaba su capa y se alejaba.

"Jaskier, estamos a mitad de la noche" gruñó el brujo, acercándose. Jaskier exhaló con fuerza, tomó su arco y lo alzó hacia él.

"Sólo daré una vuelta" insistió, yéndose y dando un portazo. Geralt quedó frente a la puerta, apretando sus puños por la preocupación.

Miró a su lado, observando el laúd. Jaskier jamás hubiera preferido llevarse un arco en lugar de su instrumento, pero últimamente ni siquiera lo veía componer. Al parecer, no todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

◈◈◈

" _Dandelion_ " susurró Jaskier, una vez que estuvo a las afueras del pueblo. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que un portal apareció a unos metros y de él salió la hechicera.

"Bueno, no estás a punto de morir" observó Yennefer, alzando una ceja. Ella le había dado una palabra clave para que la llamara si algo ocurría, pero debía ser realmente importante.

"No, yo... lo siento, quiero deshacer el hechizo" murmuró desviando la vista, pero tuvo que volver a mirarla cuando no escuchó ninguna respuesta.

"Lo siento, creo que no escuché bien" ella sacudió la cabeza, rodando los ojos. "Me pareció oír que quieres amar a alguien que destruye todo lo que está a su paso".

"Yennefer, él no...".

"Sin mencionar que hace todo a su manera y ni siquiera se preocupa de a quién pueda afectar".

"Yennefer".

"Pero seguramente escuché mal, ¿no? Bien, buena charla, nos vemos" alzó las manos para abrir un portal, pero Jaskier se acercó rápidamente y la detuvo.

"Dijo que le gusto" explicó, mirándola fijamente. La hechicera lo observó con seriedad.

"Eso no está ni cerca de _amar_ , Jaskier" dijo con pesimismo, pero el bardo reconoció la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero está... diferente, ¿sabes? Además, quiero tener la libertad de intentarlo, sin sentir que algo me falta" se tocó el pecho, sintiendo un lugar vacío. "Ya ni siquiera deseo componer canciones, ¡y soy un bardo! Por favor, Yenn, te lo pido sinceramente, es la última vez que te molestaré" rogó, afligido. La hechicera no le quitó la vista de encima, como si lo analizara detenidamente, pero al final suspiró, asintiendo.

"Dado que Geralt me ofreció su vida a cambio de la tuya, supongo que tienes oportunidad" soltó, a la vez que movía sus manos para extraer algún tipo de energía del cuerpo de Jaskier.

"¿Que él qué?" balbuceó tambaleándose, todos los sentimientos que el hechizo había reprimido ahora lo golpeaban con fuerza a la vez.

"Cuando te reviví" explicó fingiendo desinterés. "Necesitaba tomar algo a cambio y ofreció su vida, sin embargo, no la tomé toda. Quizás dure lo que un humano".

El bardo boqueó, sin saber qué decir. Estaba demasiado abrumado por el golpe de emociones y saber algo así no estaba ayudando. De pronto, sólo quería volver con el brujo.

"Gracias, Yennefer" dijo sinceramente, antes de intentar volver a la posada, pero la hechicera lo detuvo.

"Jaskier, hay... algo que debo advertirte" dudó. Toda su expresión relajada había cambiado y el ojiazul tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Dispara" pidió.

"No te lo dije antes porque sólo es una teoría, pero... Se supone que debiste morir ese día".

"Y al parecer lo hice, ¿no?" preguntó el bardo, sin entender.

"Quiero decir, debiste permanecer muerto. La resurrección va en contra del orden natural".

"¿...A qué te refieres?".

Yennefer suspiró: "Puede que el destino se encargue de mantener el orden, Jaskier".

El ojiazul no dijo nada, sintiéndose algo escéptico al respecto. El destino no era una fuerza malévola que se aseguraba de matar a las personas, eso era un tanto ridículo.

"Bien, gracias por avisarme" forzó una media sonrisa mientras retrocedía, pero nuevamente Yennefer lo detuvo. Ella intuía que no le creería, pero debía asegurarse de que estuviera alerta.

"Jaskier, cuando te drogaron me costó sanarte más de lo normal, la dosis que bebiste de esa hierba no era suficiente para matarte, sin embargo, estabas tan intoxicado que por poco mueres, de nuevo" dijo con más seriedad.

Jaskier frunció el ceño: "Pero eso no fue el destino, Ronald me...".

"Puede ser una persona, un animal, un accidente... Jaskier, incluso en el viaje de una mariposa está el destino, sólo ten cuidado" finalizó, haciendo una mueca antes de abrir por fin un portal e irse.

El bardo resopló: "Qué manera de arrojar una bomba y desaparecer tranquilamente. Gracias, Yenn" murmuró con molestia, antes de seguir su camino también.

Aunque empezó arrastrando los pies, recorrió el resto del trayecto atento a su alrededor como le indicó la hechicera, y valió la pena tener la vista en alto, pues así pudo ver a Geralt parado afuera de la posada, mirando hacia todos lados con su característica expresión de asesino innato.

Se preguntó si estaba esperándolo, pero obtuvo la respuesta apenas el brujo lo vio, ya que se acercó de inmediato a comprobar que estuviera bien, observándolo de pies a cabeza detalladamente.

"¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?" murmuró el brujo, aún revisándolo. Jaskier sintió en su pecho una opresión dolorosa pero cálida, y sonrió. Así se sentía el amor.

"¿Y si juntamos las camas?" preguntó, tomando las manos del brujo para detenerlo. Geralt se tensó al principio, pero inmediatamente después sonrió, suspirando aliviado de verlo bien.

"¿Hablas de tu idea o la mía?" bromeó, sin esperar que el bardo le respondiera moviendo las cejas en incitación.

"Ambas, definitivamente ambas".

◈◈◈

Por la mañana, el bardo fue el primero en despertar. Estaba acurrucado bajo el mentón del brujo, quien tenía un brazo bajo su cuello, otro sobre su cintura desnuda y una pierna entre las suyas. Sonrió, apretándose más a él y disfrutando de su calor. Deseaba tener esto por siempre.

Tras unos minutos, la respiración de Geralt cambió y un beso fue depositado en su cabello marrón. Alzó la cabeza, sonriéndole al brujo adormilado y besando sus labios con ternura.

"Esto es extraño" murmuró Jaskier, volviendo a acurrucarse.

"Pero me gusta" Geralt lo apretó más cerca, y comenzó a acariciar la curva de su espalda.

Jaskier asintió: "A mí también".

Respiraron tranquilamente, casi sincronizados, y estaban volviendo a quedarse dormidos cuando la puerta fue abierta con tal brusquedad que hizo un agujero en la pared.

Al instante ambos se sentaron, Jaskier apuntando con arco y flecha a la cabeza del intruso y Geralt empuñando sus espadas. Sin embargo, resoplaron molestos cuando vieron a Lambert con la boca abierta en sorpresa.

"¡Woh! Voy a fingir que no esperaba esto. ¡Eskel, mira! ¡Qué inesperado!" gritó, desapareciendo dos segundos pare traer a tirones al otro brujo, quien les envió una mirada de disculpa.

"Lo siento chicos, es que ya amaneció y tiene hambre" explicó Eskel, empujando al brujo lejos y volviendo a cerrar la puerta, teniendo que aplicar fuerza pues había quedado desencajada.

Jaskier suspiró, besando de nuevo a Geralt antes de comenzar a vestirse: "Bien, supongo que es algo tarde".

"Sólo es un imbécil, no lo compadezcas" se quejó el brujo, vistiéndose también.

Como estaban atrasados, Jaskier les dio dinero a los brujos para que compraran algo y así desayunar en el camino, mientras él terminaba de preparar a los caballos. 

Cuando volvieron, sin embargo, Jaskier no estaba solo.

_«Cooc co co coc»_

El bardo sonrió, rascándose la nuca. Estaba ya sentado en su carreta y a su lado había una jaula con dos gallinas. Geralt se cubrió los ojos.

"Genial, carne fresca" celebró Lambert, subiendo a su caballo.

"Ni lo sueñes, lo único que comerás de ellas son sus huevos" amenazó Jaskier abrazando la jaula. Eskel sólo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, pero no comentó nada y se subió a la carreta que llevaba las compras de los brujos.

"Jaskier, creí que sólo querías una" murmuró Geralt, montando a Roach y acercándose a él.

"Bueno..." se rascó la nuca. "Se pondrá triste si no tiene una compañera, ¿no crees?".

Geralt suspiró, pero asintió rindiéndose: "Está bien, pero tú las cuidas".

El ojiazul celebró feliz, y pronto emprendieron su camino.

Apenas iban saliendo del pueblo cuando Jaskier comenzó a cantar tocando su laúd, haciendo a Geralt sonreír. Todo era demasiado bueno para el brujo; iba en dirección a Kaer Morhen, la comida no faltaba, sus compañeros viajaban con él y, esta vez, Jaskier estaba a su lado. El antiguo Jaskier, el de canciones, verborrea y constante sonrisa, pero ahora era mejor, porque ya no tenía que fingir desinterés al estar con él, ahora podía darse la libertad de expresar cuán cerca lo quería.

◈◈◈

Faltaba poco para el atardecer y, para Jaskier, el sol no podía estar siendo más inservible. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y estaba envuelto como un rollito en su capa. Incluso había sentido lástima por las gallinas y las había cubierto con una manta.

Sin soportar más el castañeteo de los dientes del bardo, Geralt cabalgó más cerca de la carreta y, de un hábil movimiento, se subió a su lado, atando a Roach en una punta de la madera.

El ojiazul se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendido, pero el brujo simplemente lo rodeo con sus brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con el mentón apoyado sobre su cabeza. El viento gélido golpeaba fuerte y le preocupaba no haber pensado en comprar más mantas.

"Tranquilo, al menos no está nevando" calmó el bardo, un instante antes de que un copo de nieve se posara sobre su nariz. "Olvídalo".

"Hm" hizo una mueca, preocupado. "Creo que es hora de ver dónde acamparemos" murmuró, antes de gritar a los otros brujos que se detuvieran a descansar.

Media hora después, Jaskier estaba seguro de no haber visto una fogata más grande en su vida. Geralt realmente se había esmerado y, ahora, por fin estaba tocando su laúd a gusto, con la espalda recostada sobre el pecho del brujo.

"¿Sabes? Esta mañana pensé que era agradable viajar con ellos, ahora sólo quiero matarlo" murmuró Geralt en su oído, observando de reojo cómo Lambert acababa la cuarta botella de ron.

"Hey, yo no hice nada" se quejó Eskel a su lado. Geralt rodó los ojos, no quiso meterlo en el mismo saco, pero todos sabían que no debías beber y acampar al mismo tiempo, no era seguro. Si no había dejado inconsciente a Lambert de un golpe, era sólo porque Jaskier lo retenía.

El ojiazul dejó de tocar, y dejó un beso en la frente del brujo antes de ponerse de pie.

"Iré a distraerlo de beberse toda la carreta" anunció, antes de sacarse la capa y dejarla con Geralt. A estas alturas, el frío estaba muy lejos de ser parte de su cuerpo.

"Hm..." el brujo hizo una mueca, pero asintió de todas formas. Entre ellos, Jaskier era quien más tacto tenía para intervenir.

El ojiazul esperó de espaldas a que Lambert terminara de orinar un árbol, y cuando lo escuchó acercarse se volteó hacia él.

"Hey, pequeño bardo, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó el brujo arrastrando las palabras.

"Tienes buena audición, sabes qué sucede" el bardo alzó una ceja con una sonrisa. Lambert se rió, asintiendo.

"Son unos amargados, no les prestes atención" sacudió su mano, quitándole importancia. "¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti, pequeñín? Nunca te había visto con un arma antes" preguntó, señalando el arco con su mentón. Jaskier miró también, el arco y las flechas estaban cerca de los otros dos brujos, y vio que estaban conversando. Sonrió, enternecido por ver a Geralt tan relajado, era agradable. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado ensimismado como para notar la seria mirada que le envió Lambert.

"Larga historia. ¿Sabes dispararlo?" preguntó, observándolo nuevamente.

"Oh, creo que soy tan bueno con el arco como tú con una espada" confesó, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Sí? Pues yo ya hice el ridículo frente a ti, ahora te toca" retó el bardo, sonriendo y yendo a buscar el arma rápidamente para hacerlo practicar.

◈◈◈

"A Lambert le gusta Jaskier".

Los brujos mayores habían estado conversando tranquilamente, pero Eskel aprovechó una pausa para contarle con seriedad.

Geralt se tensó por completo, mirándolo incrédulo. Sí, Lambert solía coquetear con el bardo todo el tiempo, pero era así y, aunque no le agradaba, sabía que no era en serio. O al menos lo creía.

"¿Y qué?" gruñó removiéndose en su lugar. Escuchó que Jaskier se acercó a buscar algo y se fue rápidamente, pero no prestó mucha atención.

"Te lo digo porque sus sentimientos son sinceros, Geralt, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero sé que le duele saber que ustedes por fin están juntos. Siempre guardó una esperanza, ¿sabes?" explicó con voz suave, Eskel entendía que ambos puntos eran delicados.

"Eso es ridículo" murmuró Geralt entre dientes. Ni en un millón de años imaginaba a Lambert enamorado.

"Geralt" insistió. "Sólo te pido que no se lo restriegues en la cara, estaba muy emocionado cuando nos encontramos con ustedes".

"No es un niño, Eskel, creo que puede cuidar de sus sentimientos" habló tercamente, sin embargo, el otro brujo mantuvo su mirada sobre él. "Bien, haré un esfuerzo" suspiró, asintiendo, sin embargo, sólo unos segundos después olió sangre a unos metros de distancia.

Era la sangre de Jaskier.

Se paró en un instante, localizando rápidamente al ojiazul sólo para verlo cayendo de rodillas, soltando un jadeo adolorido y apretando su costado. Frente a él, Lambert había dejado caer el arco con manos temblorosas.

Vio negro en ese instante, y sólo pudo correr hacia el bardo.


	7. Kaer Morhen

Jaskier había dejado una pequeña bellota sobre el hueco de un tronco, asegurándose de que fuera difícil para el brujo atinar en el blanco. Lambert bufó, pero tomó el reto y estiró con fuerza el arco. El viento de la nevada, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer a la bellota caer, así que el bardo se quejó y le dijo a Lambert que esperara para ponerla de nuevo. Fue en ese momento que el ojiazul se puso en su camino. El brujo no tenía absoluto control de sus movimientos, por lo que, tratando de distender el arco, soltó la flecha e hirió a Jaskier.

Dejó caer el arma tan pronto lo vio caer de rodillas por el dolor, y en ese instante todo el alcohol se fue a algún recóndito lugar de su cuerpo. Podía oler la sangre del bardo, sabía que era suya aunque nunca antes la hubiera olido. Él había sentido la sangre de miles de monstruos y cientos de humanos, brujos también, pero la sangre de Jaskier era algo que definitivamente no quería oler, y menos por culpa suya.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Geralt se interpuso en su visión del bardo, pero no salió de su pánico hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo bruscamente por los hombros. Era Eskel, diciéndole que se tranquilizase, que estaba bien. Entonces los sonidos de su alrededor volvieron lentamente y, entre ellos, escuchó claramente a Jaskier hablar. Sonaba adolorido, pero no como alguien al borde de la muerte.

"Geralt, en serio, mis entrañas están bien, yo estoy bien, sólo es un pequeño corte, ¿de acuerdo?" calmaba al brujo que lo sostenía con desesperación.

Dio un paso al frente, queriendo comprobar que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, que no había llevado a una muerte inminente a la única persona que se dignó en hablar bien de los brujos, la única persona que lo miró con admiración cuando lo conoció.

Vio a Geralt romper su propia ropa para vendar el torso del ojiazul. Necesitaba saber qué tan malo era, así que dio otro paso, ignorando a Eskel a su lado diciéndole que se quedara ahí. Sin embargo, fue difícil ignorar el gruñido bestial que Geralt le envió cuando siguió avanzando, girándose con todos sus dientes hacia él y los ojos brillantes en ira.

"Lambert no tiene la culpa, yo me crucé, Geralt" murmuró el bardo de manera íntima y sincera, y Lambert quiso maldecir al pequeño pájaro por defenderlo en un momento como este.

"Lo siento" susurró tragando saliva, aún intentando ver la herida que había ocasionado. Sobre el hombro de Geralt, Jaskier se asomó para darle una mirada enternecida.

"Lambert, Geralt está exagerando, sólo fue un rasguño y fue mi culpa, ¿bien? Vamos a calmarnos todos" tranquilizó mirándolo como si estuviera jodidamente preocupado por él.

"Jaskier tiene razón, Geralt, tienes que calmarte" habló Eskel esta vez. Lambert sabía que no era para apoyarlo, sino para intentar evitar una pelea sangrienta entre ellos. Geralt apestaba a ira y estaba cegado por el instinto protector de un lobo, y eso era una muy, muy mala combinación.

Inhaló profundamente. La sangre de Jaskier seguía presente en el aire, pero el olor estaba disminuyendo, seguramente la herida habiendo coagulado. Dejó caer la tensión en sus hombros, eso confirmaba que sus _entrañas_ estaban bien, así que suspiró aliviado, aunque no sintiéndose menos culpable, pero lo suficiente como para optar por alejarse de la pareja hasta que Geralt se calmara. Luego, se disculparía apropiadamente.

◈◈◈

"¿Cómo te sientes?" murmuró el brujo, mirándolo con sus dorados ojos preocupados. Jaskier sonrió enternecido, pero una parte de él se sintió culpable, debía decirle a Geralt lo que la hechicera le advirtió.

"Geralt, de verdad estoy bien, sólo fue un corte" tranquilizó, apretando el hombro del brujo.

"¿Por qué hueles a culpa?" frunció el ceño. El bardo tragó saliva. "Esto no fue _tu_ culpa, Jaskier, Lambert se emborrachó y te jodidamente disparó" gruñó, mirándolo fijamente. Jaskier casi suspiró de alivio, pero no podía dejar que la culpa recayera en el otro brujo.

"Sí, bueno, fui yo quien le dio un arma a un borracho" sonrió, incómodo.

"Lo sé, en qué demonios estabas pensando" preguntó con retórica, rodando los ojos. Jaskier iba a defenderse, pero fue interrumpido por los brazos del brujo rodeándolo y un profundo suspiro en su cuello. "Tienes que dejar de asustarme así" murmuró Geralt, antes de soltarlo lentamente y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Jaskier hizo una mueca. Probablemente seguiría asustándolo en el futuro, tal vez debía decirle... pero no quería, no estaba listo para tener un Geralt histérico. ¿Cómo le diría que prácticamente había sacrificado su especie de inmortalidad en vano? Además, si el destino lo quería muerto, bien podía atorarse con un trozo de carne y morir asfixiado. No era necesario preocupar al brujo.

"Lo intentaré" murmuró mientras se acercaban a la fogata. Bien, sería más cuidadoso a partir de ahora.

Cuando se sentó, resopló dándose cuenta de que Geralt y Eskel estaban entre él y Lambert, como si el brujo fuera a hacerle algo a propósito. Rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, Geralt aún se veía tenso.

◈◈◈

Al día siguiente el ambiente estaba algo incómodo. Geralt se encargó de calentar agua para volver a limpiar la herida del bardo y Lambert sólo podía mirar de reojo, en silencio. Luego comenzaron a empacar las pocas cosas que habían sacado.

"Oye, cambia esa cara, ¿sí?" pidió el ojiazul, palmeando su brazo con una sonrisa. Lambert alzó la vista de sus cosas e hizo una mueca, podía oler la sangre seca si se esforzaba, pero Geralt había hecho un buen trabajo, por lo que era casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, Jaskier tenía su arco atado a la espalda junto al laúd, y se maldijo por todas aquellas veces en que se burló de él por no portar más que un instrumento. 

"¿Te duele?" murmuró, desviando la mirada mientras amarraba las frasadas.

"Oh, ni un poco, había comprado algo de ungüento antes de venir" tranquilizó aún sonriendo. Como para demostrar su punto, comenzó a estirar sus brazos y torso, sonriendo ante la inexistencia de dolor. Lambert se sobresaltó y de inmediato le bajó los brazos.

"¡Bien, bien, mierda! ¿Tenías que hacer eso?" gruñó, obteniendo una afilada mirada dorada a la distancia. Carraspeó, relajando sus músculos. "No volveré a tomar un arco en mi puta vida" masculló, ganándose una risa de Eskel y Jaskier a la vez.

Luego de eso, Lambert estuvo más tranquilo. Liderando el camino nuevamente y escuchando con una sonrisa las canciones del bardo, quien a veces improvisaba un poco para insultar el frío con graciosas melodías, o alababa a Roach por soportar el peso de Geralt, quien, por cierto, cada vez olía menos a enojo y más a amor.

Suspiró. Jaskier y Geralt eran el uno para el otro y él no debería entrometerse en eso. Además, ya había tenido suficiente trauma la noche anterior, no creía poder resistir amar a un humano tan frágil, no estaba preparado para la preocupación de perderlo en cualquier momento, ante el más mínimo incidente.

Siempre había envidiado a Geralt, pero esta vez debía admitirlo, el Lobo Blanco era más fuerte que él si estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor de amar a un humano.

Miró hacia atrás, Eskel le sonrió como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado pensando. Con un encogimiento de hombros, le sonrió de vuelta.

◈◈◈

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó Geralt por millonésima vez. Jaskier resopló con exasperación, pero le sonrió y volvió a responder lo mismo que todas las otras veces:

"Estoy bien, Geralt, no me duele nada, gracias por tu preocupación" y siguió tratando de componer una nueva canción. Si hubiera sabido que el nuevo Geralt sería así de hostigoso, nunca le habría pedido que lo tratara mejor, aunque sospechaba que el brujo actuaba así por voluntad, si la genuina preocupación en sus ojos le decía algo.

Sacó un poco de trigo del equipaje y se lo dio a sus gallinas, sonriendo cuando recibió un suave picotazo a cambio. Estaba un poco preocupado de que en Kaer Morhen intentaran comérselas, pero se dijo a sí mismo que sería firme ante cualquier brujo que se le plantara en frente, ni el mismísimo Vesemir les pondría una mano encima.

Oh, _Vesemir_. Jaskier estaba realmente nervioso sobre conocerlo. Geralt le había hablado de él y, según entendió, era lo más cercano a un padre que Geralt y toda la Escuela del Lobo tenían, por lo que había algo dentro de él que esperaba su aceptación, pero ¿cómo podría tenerla? Era pequeño, delgado y débil, su habilidad con el arco era una farsa y lo único en lo que era genuinamente bueno probablemente no sería valorado por un brujo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que defendería a su hijo con el poder de la música? _Por favor._

"Jaskier, ¿cómo...?".

"¡Geralt, estoy bien!" alzó la voz, arrepintiéndose al instante y suspirando, dejando el laúd a su lado. "Mi herida está bien".

"Hm, pero algo te preocupa" por supuesto, Geralt sabría si algo le preocupa. No se podía pensar en paz al lado de un brujo.

Exhaló con fuerza: "Bueno, sí, es decir, voy a ser un _bardo_ en un nido de _brujos_ " se quejó moviendo dramáticamente sus manos. Al instante, Eskel se asomó por el lado de su carreta para mirarlo, al igual que Lambert en su caballo. Parpadeó confundido, Geralt se veía incómodo también. "Espera, no es lo que estás pensando" se apuró a aclarar. "Me refiero a que seré un inútil debilucho en medio de tipos musculosos que pueden derribar venados ¡con su propio cuerpo!".

"Oh..." Geralt alzó las cejas, antes de fruncir más que nunca el ceño. "Jaskier, ¿ _eso_ es lo que te preocupa?".

Jaskier rodó los ojos: "Por supuesto que no me entenderías, eres el brujo más grande, musculoso y sexy que existe en el mundo, incluso dudo que tengas complejos".

"Bueno, para empezar" murmuró Geralt, subiéndose a la carreta y sentándose a su lado. "No tienes que ser musculoso para ser atractivo, me gustas tal y como eres" Jaskier iba a protestar, pero el brujo continuó: "Y eres mejor que un brujo en muchas cosas".

"Cosas _inútiles_ " insistió tercamente. Geralt tomó su mano.

"Te aseguro que la música no es inútil, Jaskier. Tal vez no te das cuenta cuando estás ocupado cantando, pero he visto cómo alegras los días de las personas, huelo la tristeza y la ira cambiando a alegría sólo por escucharte, tienes la habilidad de hacer sonreír a quienes te rodean, ningún brujo te llegaría a talones en eso".

"Pero...".

" _Además_ , eres la razón por la que últimamente, a donde vayamos, ya no nos miren con el mismo odio de antes. Hay mucha gente que está comenzando a aceptarnos, Jaskier, ¿tienes idea de lo imposible que sonaba eso antes de que comenzaras a dedicarme tus canciones?".

De pronto, Lambert apareció, cabalgando frente a ellos con su típica sonrisa: "¿Gente sintiendo _admiración_ por los brujos? Sí, eso definitivamente te lo debemos, pequeño pájaro".

"Tú deberías estar prestando atención al frente" gruñó Geralt.

"Y tú cuidando la retaguardia" contraatacó el brujo menor, volviendo a su puesto.

Geralt resopló y se volvió a subir a Roach, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al ojiazul: "Estoy seguro de que te querrán en Kaer Morhen, Jaskier, incluso más de lo que me gustaría" murmuró con sinceridad, haciendo sonrojar hasta las orejas al bardo. Toda la inseguridad siendo reemplazada por la calidez que ahora se había adueñado de su pecho.

Deseaba con todo su ser que Geralt tuviera razón.

◈◈◈

Geralt había estado pensando todo el viaje en que, tal vez, a Jaskier no le gustaría Kaer Morhen, así que se sorprendió cuando el bardo le confesó que temía no ser aceptado en la fortaleza.

Casi rió ante la idea. Sabía que los otros brujos incluso intentarían quitárselo, el ojiazul era un ladrón de corazones innato y siempre lo había visto desenvolverse con tal confianza que nunca pensó que, debajo de toda esa fachada, tuviera complejos.

Luego de darle unas sinceras palabras de aliento, no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse, pues escuchó un pesado aleteo acercándose por el aire. Nada menos que un _grifo_ volaba en dirección a Jaskier, y al instante los tres brujos rodeaban su carreta con espada en mano. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo siquiera para tomar sus pociones cuando un silbido cortó el viento, dando a la cabeza de la bestia y enviándola muerta al suelo.

Geralt parpadeó aturdido, el corazón de la criatura había dejado de latir en seguida. Los tres se giraron hacia el bardo, quien sonreía emocionado y orgulloso de su hazaña.

"¿Cómo...?" preguntó Lambert, tan confundido como él.

"Flechas de plata" explicó el ojiazul, palmeando la jaula de gallinas a sus pies: "Estas bebés no fueron lo único que pasé a buscar mientras ustedes traían comida" se jactó, riendo por sus expresiones y volviendo a sentarse. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos?".

Asintieron a la vez, Eskel y Lambert regresando a sus posiciones entre risas asombradas, y Geralt sonriendo orgulloso. Aunque Yennefer fue quien le dio la habilidad de usar un arco, lo de usar flechas de plata había sido Jaskier y sólo Jaskier.

Sí, definitivamente lo amarían en Kaer Morhen, y tendría que prepararse mentalmente para eso.

◈◈◈

"Oh... por... Melitele" jadeó el ojiazul, una vez que la fortaleza estuvo a su vista. Miró a Geralt justo a tiempo para verlo rodando los ojos, pero reconoció el indicio de una sonrisa en sus facciones. Sonrió también, emocionado, estaba a punto de ingresar a un lugar lleno de historias para componer, y el que estuviera anocheciendo sólo le daba un aire más misterioso y atractivo.

"¿Tres brujos viajando juntos? ¿Están haciendo orgías o qué?" escuchó de una voz masculina saliendo de los árboles. Era un hombre pelirrojo y, a juzgar por el medallón de lobo que brillaba en su pecho, era un brujo. Por supuesto, sólo él se sorprendió al verlo, sus acompañantes de seguro lo habían oído acercarse.

"Clovis, es un placer verte" respondió Lambert con evidente y, en su opinión, descortés sarcasmo. "¿Te tienen patrullando?" se burló después, con una sonrisa provocadora. No obstante, el otro brujo lo ignoró y se subió a la carreta de Eskel, quien se bajó encogiéndose de hombros.

"De todos los brujos que podías conocer primero" suspiró Eskel acercándose.

"Sólo entremos de una vez" masculló Geralt, avanzando con Roach y esta vez posicionándose al lado de su carreta, Lambert del otro lado y Eskel subiéndose con él para pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

"Hey, ¿no me van a presentar al amigo?" escuchó desde adelante. Sus modales bien inculcados casi lo hicieron ponerse de pie y saludar, pero las caras de los brujos que lo rodeaban le decían que era mejor quedarse en su lugar.

El tenso ambiente, sin embargo, no le impidió disfrutar de la vista mientras atravesaban los grandes pilares de roca. Estaba seguro de que, al terminar el invierno, saldría de ahí con una canción dedicada únicamente a describir la fortaleza, junto a todo un repertorio de sus historias.

Al llegar a la entrada todos se bajaron de las carretas y caballos, y de inmediato apareció un brujo más viejo y canoso a recibirlos. Jaskier dejó de respirar en ese instante. Él tenía que ser...

"Vesemir" saludó Geralt, confirmando sus sospechas.

"Hijos" asintió de vuelta con una solemne sonrisa. "Creí que no vendrían este invierno, es bueno verlos a salvo".

Geralt _sonrió_ asintiendo, y Jaskier casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al verlo. Eskel le dio un codazo al peliblanco, y este carraspeó antes de rodear la cintura del ojiazul.

"Él es Jaskier" presentó, dándole un apretón suave en el costado. "Es mi...".

"¡Bardo!" se apresuró a decir, dando un paso adelante para apretar con nerviosismo la mano del brujo. No quería ni imaginar qué iba a decir Geralt.

"Oh, eres _ese_ bardo" dijo Vesemir alzando las cejas, para luego sonreírle. "Es un placer, Jaskier, me alegra tenerte como invitado".

"Créame, el placer es todo mío" dijo con sinceridad y aliviado de que, seguramente, el brujo podía oler su alegría por estar ahí. Además de los nervios, claro.

"No, es nuestro" intervino Lambert, acercándose a la carreta del ojiazul. "¡Mira todo lo que trajo, Vesemir! Tenemos prácticamente una taberna aquí" señaló extendiendo sus brazos. El brujo mayor rió y Jaskier carraspeó pensando que, literalmente, una taberna había sido empacada ahí.

Se removió inquieto, Clovis no había dejado de mirarlo a la distancia.

"Debes estar muerto de frío, muchacho. Entren ya, llegaron a tiempo para la cena" ofreció Vesemir, haciendo una seña para que lo siguieran mientras entraba. Por supuesto, Jaskier no tardó en hacerle caso, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su nariz se caería congelada. Los tres brujos lo siguieron de cerca y, afortunadamente, el pelirrojo se quedó viendo los caballos.

Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe, dándose cuenta de que había dejado su laúd. No creía necesitar el arco, pero su preciado instrumento no podía quedar atrás, así que se devolvió rápidamente, recibiendo un ceño fruncido de Geralt que ignoró magistralmente.

Al llegar a la carreta, se topó con el pelirrojo.

"Hey, ¿estabas ansioso por conocerme?" el brujo alzó una ceja, sonriendo, y Jaskier sintió náuseas ante su intento de coqueteo.

Forzó una sonrisa: "Un placer, Clovis, creo que ya oíste mi nombre" asintió con cortesía, tomando su instrumento y pasando rápidamente por su lado. Le alivió ver que, desde la gigantesca puerta, Geralt lo vigilaba. "¡Gracias por guardar nuestras cosas, saca lo que quieras!" ofreció antes de irse con un trote.

"Pudiste pedírmelo" dijo Geralt cuando volvió con él.

"Tengo pies, querido" rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió chocando sus hombros.

En la larga mesa al final del salón, Lambert y Eskel se habían sentado junto a alrededor de nueve brujos, dejando dos asientos vacíos para ellos y, en la punta, Vesemir.

De pronto se sintió de vuelta a la universidad en Oxenfurt, con un montón de compañeros por conocer. Emocionante y aterrador a la vez, pero Geralt, quitándole toda la gracia al asunto, hizo que se sentara entre él y Eskel.

Bufó, conformándose con satisfacer a su helado cuerpo con la carne y cerveza servida.

"Hey, tú eres el bardo de Geralt, ¿no?".

Alzó la vista a medio morder su pierna de pavo. En frente suyo, un brujo gigantesco e imponente lo miraba con una sonrisa curiosa. Si la gente viera a los brujos sonreír tanto como él lo había hecho, de seguro nadie pensaría que no tienen sentimientos.

Tragó con dificultad la carne antes de asentir, devolviéndole la sonrisa: "Bardo Jaskier a sus servicios, mi señor" se presentó cordialmente, obteniendo un gruñido de Geralt (que seguramente fue involuntario) y una risita de Eskel.

"¡Hombre! ¿Eres _ese_ bardo?" dijo el brujo contiguo al que le había hablado.

"Sí, yo...".

"Espera, ¿él es el bardo?" dijo otro más, y de pronto todas las conversaciones se detuvieron para prestar atención, y bueno, Jaskier amaba que la atención estuviera sobre él, pero mientras estaba _cantando_. En este momento se sentía tan intimidado que bien podía meterse debajo de la mesa.

"Sí, es él" resopló Geralt, rodando los ojos mientras arrancaba con fuerza la carne del hueso.

Un segundo después, el ruido estridente de las voces hizo eco de nuevo, esta vez, con un montón de preguntas hacia él de las que no entendía ni una sola.

"Mierda, parecen perros, grupo de imbéciles" gruñó Lambert, sirviéndose más cerveza mientras era ignorado por completo.

Jaskier sólo intentaba descifrar alguna de las frases que le dirigían hasta que, por obra de Melitele, logró escuchar a alguien pidiéndole que cantara alguna canción, y se aferró a ese brujo como un barco tirando su ancla.

"¡Claro! ¿Me dirías tu nombre?" preguntó rápidamente.

"¡Gardis!" contestó el brujo alzando la voz mientras le sonreía.

"Gardis, me has salvado la vida" le guiñó un ojo, sacando su laúd y afinándolo rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta y, tras un par de segundos, obtuvo el silencio de todos los presentes. Se aguantó un suspiro de alivio, y comenzó a tocar.

Una hora después, Jaskier cayó derrotado en su silla. Había sido el público más ruidoso y animado que había tenido en su vida, y aunque se había sentido increíble, terminó con los dedos acalambrados y su garganta ansiosa de un trago que, por cierto, Geralt le sirvió de inmediato.

Al menos le había ayudado para conocer a los brujos, pues por cada canción pidió conocer un nombre nuevo. Gardis, Aubry, Elgar, Frank, Gweld, Osbert, Sorel y Gwen se llamaban y, por suerte, todos parecían agradables, incluyendo a Vesemir, quien también sonrió y aplaudió de vez en cuando durante su presentación.

"Chico, te mereces más de un trago" le dijo Elgar, volviendo a servirle cerveza tan pronto como se le acabó. "No todos aquí salen a cazar, pero los que lo hacemos notamos el cambio. Desde que tus canciones se esparcieron recibimos un trato diferente".

Gardis asintió, de acuerdo: "A mí se me acercó una maldita niña para regalarme un oso de peluche. ¡Dijo que me protegería de los monstruos!" exclamó soltando una gran carcajada.

Jaskier sonrió, casi sintiendo pena de que la niña estuviera siendo burlada, sin embargo, Gardis sacó algo de su abrigo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Era un pequeño oso, mugriento y estropeado, pero un oso al fin y al cabo.

"Lo llevo a todas partes" sonrió el brujo, totalmente orgulloso.

"Te dije que te querrían" le murmuró Geralt, sonriéndole y empujando más comida hacia él. Jaskier rió, nervioso y avergonzado.

"Me dan más crédito del que deberían, créanme, todo lo he escrito por placer propio" se bajó el perfil, comiendo lo que Geralt le había acercado. Sin embargo, Elgar soltó una risotada y golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que su plato saltó lejos.

"¡Y encima es modesto! ¡¿Quién tiene la cerveza?! ¡Sírvanle otra jarra!" gritó entre risas, buscando el pequeño barril alrededor de la mesa.

Sorprendido, Jaskier no pudo evitar reír también, recibiendo unas palmadas de apoyo de Eskel mientras Geralt negaba con la cabeza por la comida desperdiciada.

Esperaba que Kaer Morhen fuera agradable pero, si así iba a ser siempre, bien podía pedirle a Geralt que vinieran cada invierno. Limpiaría los establos, alimentaría a los animales...

Oh, sus gallinas, ¡¿cómo demonios pudo olvidarlas?!

"¡Hey! ¡Miren lo que trajo el bardo! ¡Comida fresca!" alguien gritó mientras entraba. Jaskier se puso de pie de un salto, botando la silla hacia atrás y girándose ciento ochenta grados.

Todos los presentes celebraron con regocijo mientras el brujo sostenía a sus bebés por las patas, manteniéndolas de cabeza. Jaskier quiso maldecir, él y Clovis no se llevarían bien en absoluto.


	8. Cuenta regresiva

"Oh ho ho ho... De ninguna manera".

Jaskier había avanzado rápidamente y, con sumo cuidado, retiró las gallinas de las manos del brujo, acunándolas en sus brazos y recibiendo un par de aletazos en la cara como protesta.

"Lo siento amigos, estas no son para comer... pero traje algunas cosas que podrían gustarles" se apresuró a aclarar, suspirando aliviado cuando no escuchó a nadie quejarse. Se volteó hacia Clovis con el ceño fruncido, y el brujo simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Dijiste que sacara lo que quisiera" se defendió, acariciando a una de sus aves con fingido agrado. Jaskier suspiró, asintiendo para darle la razón.

"Es cierto, perdona, debí ser más claro respecto a lo que quería conservar".

"¿Como esto?" preguntó apuntando el porta flechas colgado en su hombro, junto a su arco. Jaskier alzó las cejas, había estado muy preocupado por sus bebés como para notar lo demás.

"Sí..." tartamudeó. "Eso también".

"Tranquilo, imaginé que sería tuyo. No eres un hombre si no llevas un arma" bromeó, devolviéndole sus cosas. Jaskier alzó una ceja por el comentario, pero se limitó a maniobrar con las aves para recibir todo en silencio.

Clovis le dio una dura —y esperaba que amistosa— palmada en la espalda, haciéndolo toser por el golpe y removerse incómodo. Unos segundos después, Geralt estaba a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó suavemente, inclinándose hacia él. Jaskier asintió, sonriendo animado de nuevo. "Hm, deberíamos ir a dormir".

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Aún es temprano!" hizo un puchero, saltando un poco en su lugar.

"Te ves cansado, y tu herida necesita que duermas bien para sanar" insistió, el ojiazul quiso seguir protestando, pero el cariño con el que el brujo lo miraba terminó por conmoverlo. Suspiró derrotado y le pasó una de las aves para disminuir su carga, además, ver a Geralt abrazando una gallina era enternecedor.

Se despidió rápidamente de los presentes, quienes alzaron sus jarras de cerveza hacia él, y se apuró a alcanzar a Geralt en el camino.

◈◈◈

Cuando llegaron a una de las habitaciones —luego de unas escaleras infinitas—, Geralt encendió rápidamente la chimenea con Igni, e incluso lo ayudó a agrupar unas mantas para las gallinas.

"Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré una puerta a la derecha" ofreció, mirándolo con los pies apuntando hacia la salida. Jaskier dejó de acariciar a sus aves y se irguió para mirarlo sorprendido.

"Creí que dormiríamos juntos..." sonrió incómodo, deseando que el brujo captara la indirecta de que se quedara.

"Hm, las camas son pequeñas" se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta.

"Eso nunca nos detuvo" frunció el ceño, confundido.

Geralt suspiró, y el ojiazul se puso tenso por completo. ¿Acaso se estaba yendo a propósito? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Debió prestarle más atención durante la cena? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Y si lo dejaba otra vez?

Justo cuando un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, el brujo se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, tomando sus hombros y apretándolos un poco.

"Jaskier. Jaskier, cálmate, respira..." pidió, ahora acunando su rostro con delicadeza y la frente arrugada en preocupación.

"Estoy bien" parpadeó rápidamente, ¿en qué momento comenzó a lagrimear?

"No lo estás, hueles a _miedo._ ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, los dorados ojos mirándolo con total atención. Jaskier se sintió cohibido, así que quitó las manos contrarias de su rostro lentamente, bajando la mirada.

"Yo... ¿hice algo que te molestara? Sentí que... querías alejarte de mí" murmuró, el «otra vez» implícito pero perfectamente claro para ambos.

Geralt exhaló con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo en voz baja. Jaskier no tuvo tiempo para volver a asustarse, pues de inmediato se vio envuelto por completo en el cuerpo del brujo, una cálida mano apoyada en su nuca.

"No, maldición, Jaskier, lo menos que quiero es alejarme de ti" murmuró el brujo sobre su cabeza, sonando enormemente afligido.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no...?" tragó saliva. Deseó ser un brujo en ese momento, así podría oler si Geralt mentía, tal vez temiendo que algo le sucediera si lo dejaba solo de nuevo.

Geralt se alejó para volver a mirar su rostro, pero mantuvo una mano sobre su antebrazo.

"Te dije que me gustabas" dijo el brujo, Jaskier lo miró confundido. "No respondiste" explicó, haciendo una mueca.

El bardo abrió más sus ojos. Por supuesto que no había respondido, el brujo sólo lo lanzó de pronto como si nada y había tenido que irse prácticamente corriendo para que Yennefer le permitiera tener sus sentimientos de vuelta. De todos modos, cuando volvió habían tenido una noche realmente _cariñosa_ , y creyó que eso lo habría aclarado todo. Al parecer no.

"Jaskier, no sé si quieres que sigamos siendo como antes, pero estoy bien con eso si así lo decides" ofreció Geralt, aunque el bardo intuyó que estaba mintiendo.

"Espera, ¿no puedes... oler lo que siento por ti?" frunció el ceño, confundido.

"Puedo, pero hubo un tiempo en el que tú no..." hizo una mueca. "Temo que estés confundido".

"¿Confundido?" soltó ofendido y frunciendo más el ceño si era posible.

El brujo suspiró: "No sé si sólo quieres sexo casual o algo serio. Me interrumpiste cuando estaba presentándote a Vesemir" explicó con paciencia.

Jaskier dejó caer su mandíbula inferior. Bien, Geralt definitivamente tenía un punto, ¡pero es que había entrado en pánico! ¿Cómo se lo tomaría el brujo si supiera que el niño al que crió le gustan los hombres? Eso no era aceptado en ningún rincón del continente, y él sabía de sobra que, si ibas por ese camino, debía ser completamente a escondidas, eso si querías conservar tus testículos.

Por otro lado, _por supuesto_ que quería algo serio con Geralt.

Se tapó los ojos con la mano y asintió, dándole la razón. Al parecer, el brujo no era el único del problema con la comunicación.

"Me gustas, Geralt" exhaló, y lo miró a los ojos. "Sabes que daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo un segundo. Me gustaría acostarme contigo todas las noches y besarte cada cinco malditos segundos desde hace tantos años que la espera ya es insoportable. Ahora, ¿quieres besarme y dormir conmigo?" preguntó sonriendo y mirándolo esperanzado, aguardando a que Geralt saliera de su estupor.

Unos segundos después, Geralt se lanzó hacia él y devoró sus labios con ansias, alzándolo para que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas antes de caer sobre la cama.

En medio de los besos y desordenados movimientos para quitarse la ropa, ambos sonrieron, el cariño y emoción presente en cada caricia, cada roce entre sus lenguas, cada suspiro de excitación.

Ambos habían tenido sexo muchas veces en sus vidas, pero lo que entre ellos había era más profundo, más íntimo. Era una década de ardiente deseo y tortuoso silencio. Era hacer el amor lento, cálido y con ternura. Porque se habían cuidado las espaldas, curado sus heridas y consolado uno al otro, y esto era sólo otra forma de amar.

Aunque ninguno se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta.

◈◈◈

"Jaskier... Jaskier" escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se oía lejano, pero podía decir que era Geralt. Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para aclarar su vista.

La cabeza le dolía como si hubiera despertado con resaca, y lo primero que vio fueron un par de dorados y preocupados ojos observándole. Luego, una fría mano cubrió su frente.

"Estás helado" murmuró sintiendo la garganta reseca.

"No lo estoy, tú estás ardiendo" masculló el brujo, poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó aturdido, irguiéndose mareado y sintiendo sus músculos débiles. Habría deseado que fuera por la agradable noche que pasaron, pero más bien se sentía enfermo. Soltó un quejido, su herida le dolió con el movimiento.

"Tienes fiebre y tu herida está infectada, traeré a Vesemir" explicó brevemente, saliendo con nada más que los pantalones puestos.

"¡¿Qué?!" chilló, pero ya estaba solo en la habitación. Por Melitele, Vesemir no podía verlo así, desnudo bajo las sábanas y oliendo a sexo. Sólo era una maldita fiebre, _¡por favor!_ , entendía que los brujos nunca se enfermaran, pero esto era bastante común en los humanos.

Cuando ambos brujos entraron a la habitación, al menos había alcanzado a ponerse sus pantalones y, aunque tenía la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, esperaba que pasara como efecto de la fiebre.

Por supuesto que Vesemir se había dado cuenta, pero Jaskier agradeció en silencio que el hombre no hubiera hecho ni una mueca al respecto. Sentado en la orilla de la cama, dejó que Vesemir lo examinara mientras él echó un vistazo al umbral de la puerta. Bajo la sombra, aún con la vista nublada pudo ver que había alguien apoyado en la pared de espaldas hacia él, de brazos cruzados pero claramente prestando atención.

"Es Lambert" explicó Geralt. "Está preocupado".

Desde afuera, el brujo siseó: "¡¿Quién está preocupado?! ¡Estoy esperando a que Vesemir se desocupe para preguntarle... algo!" protestó, pero entró de todos modos y se paró a verlo en silencio.

Justo cuando iba a alegar que todo esto era exagerado, Vesemir habló: "Geralt, prepara un baño tibio para el muchacho, la fiebre está demasiado alta, si sigue así podría ser peligroso".

Al instante siguiente, el brujo nombrado desapareció por la puerta y Lambert fue tras él. Entonces Vesemir comenzó a quitarle las vendas y ya no pudo seguir controlando los escalofríos.

"Uh, ¿es realmente necesario?" murmuró, refiriéndose al baño.

"Eso bajará la fiebre" asintió con la cabeza, observando con una mueca la herida infectada. "Pero debemos atender esto también para que surta efecto...".

"¿Vesemir?" preguntó Eskel, asomándose a la puerta y mirándolos extrañado. "¿Ocurre algo?".

Jaskier suspiró, afortunadamente Eskel cerró la puerta al entrar, no quería que todos los brujos vieran cuán débil era.

"Sólo es fiebre" aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Una fiebre alta" Vesemir frunció el ceño. "Eskel, acabo de enviar a Geralt por un baño tibio, ve y dile que también necesito algunos paños limpios y un balde".

De inmediato, Eskel asintió, y le envió una mirada preocupada antes de irse corriendo. Jaskier quiso gemir angustiado, se sentiría obligado a compensarlos luego.

"¿Y para qué es eso?" pidió saber, resignado.

"Para la herida, muchacho, no puedo ponerte ungüento hasta que esté limpia y un baño no será tan minucioso".

Jaskier asintió lentamente, bajando la vista para ver el tajo en su costado. Se veía más oscuro de lo normal, hinchado, con partes amarillentas y la piel alrededor estaba enrojecida.

"Tranquilo, tengo mejores ungüentos que los que puedes conseguir en el mercado" tranquilizó el brujo, sentándose a su lado. El ojiazul asintió, sonriendo en una mueca y percatándose con incomodidad en la ropa que él y Geralt habían dejado desparramada por todos lados.

"Yo..." carraspeó. "Geralt intentó decirte algo anoche, pero yo estaba nervioso y...".

"Muchacho, hasta un humano corriente podría oler el amor que desprenden por el otro" sonrió. "Nunca vi a Geralt tan vulnerable al lado de alguien, me alegra que ambos se sientan de la misma manera, y me tranquiliza que seas tú".

Jaskier parpadeó, aturdido y sintiendo que su corazón se saltaba unos latidos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, conteniendo la emoción. Nunca había esperado recibir una reacción así, mucho menos de alguien tan mayor como Vesemir.

Poniéndose de pie, el brujo habló de nuevo: "Oh, y puedo asegurarte que los demás tampoco tendrán problema con su relación" tranquilizó, al parecer consciente de lo que le preocupaba.

Soltando una suave risa, Jaskier se puso de pie también para agradecerle, sin embargo, un fuerte mareo lo golpeó de pronto, su respiración volviéndose irregular y su vista nublándose de un segundo a otro.

Sus piernas dejaron de responder y, mientras todo se volvía negro, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más le daría el destino.

◈◈◈

Geralt apenas iba doblando el pasillo cuando, de la nada, Lambert lo sorprendió estrellándolo contra el muro de piedra, el antebrazo empujándolo por el pecho.

"¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre follártelo cuando sabes que está herido?" masculló entre dientes.

"¿Tengo que recordarte _quién_ lo hirió?" contraatacó, quitándoselo de encima con brusquedad. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a pelear ahora, así que siguió su camino. Sin embargo, Lambert lo alcanzó en seguida.

"Sabes que no lo hice a propósito... Pero mira cómo está, apenas podía fingir que no estaba temblando".

Geralt gruñó. Lo sabía, Lambert no tenía que recordárselo porque la culpa ya lo estaba carcomiendo por sí sola. La herida había estado perfectamente bien con el ungüento, pero él tenía que venir y cagarla. Pudo simplemente dormir con Jaskier, pudo acurrucarse junto a él toda la maldita noche y él sabe cuánto lo habría disfrutado, pero no pensó, no reparó en que los humanos sanan lento y su herida aún estaba jodidamente abierta.

Quería golpearse la cabeza contra el muro, a ver si así dejaba de ser tan imbécil.

"Yo lo cuidaría mejor" murmuró Lambert bajo un gruñido. Las pupilas de Geralt se encogieron y sus puños se apretaron. De pronto tenía al otro brujo contra el suelo, a punto de asestarle un puñetazo.

"¡Geralt! ¡Lambert" gritó al que reconoció como Eskel. Parpadeó varias veces, frunciendo el ceño. Bajo él, Lambert estaba gruñendo y dispuesto a darle pelea, sin embargo, se puso de pie y siguió su camino.

"¡Sabes que es verdad!" siguió provocando el brujo menor, poniéndose de pie. Geralt sólo apretó la mandíbula, siendo alcanzado por Eskel.

"Tienes que controlarte, Jaskier te necesita ahora" reprochó el brujo, casi trotando a su lado.

"Lo sé" gruñó con los músculos tensos. Se había despertado con la respiración agitada del bardo y todos sus sentidos se encendieron alerta. Su rostro estaba colorado, todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba sudando. Cuando lo llamó varias veces sin respuesta, el pánico sólo creció.

"Vesemir me envió por unos paños, su herida está infectada" continuó el brujo.

"Lo sé" gruñó nuevamente, esta vez más gutural. Por fin habían llegado al cuarto de baño, y comenzó a llenar la tina rápidamente mientras usaba Igni sobre el agua.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Eskel con un par de toallas y la cubeta ya en mano. Él no respondió. "Geralt, no puedes llevar la tina llena hasta...".

"Por supuesto que puedo" masculló, enviándole una mirada que le indicaba claramente que se fuera.

Eskel suspiró, pero se encogió de hombros, conociendo de antemano lo terco que era.

"Enviaré a Lambert".

"No".

"Sí" sentenció, marchándose antes de obtener más protesta. Geralt se limitó a gruñir, porque parecía que era todo lo que su garganta tenía ganas de emitir.

Contra su deseo, Lambert lo ayudó en el camino de regreso, y parecía que el olor de las emociones que estaban sintiendo era demasiado fuerte, pues ningún brujo se les cruzó en su camino, como si los hubieran evitado a propósito. Eso estaba bien, no estaba de humor para _mirar_ siquiera a alguien, y si Clovis se le cruzaba con una de sus estúpidas bromas probablemente Kaer Morhen olería a sangre.

Cuando regresó, la cosa sólo se puso peor. Vesemir ya había limpiado la herida de Jaskier, pero el ojiazul estaba totalmente inconsciente.

"Se desmayó" informó el brujo mayor, al verlo plantado de piedra en la entrada. Incluso Vesemir se veía tenso.

Tragó saliva, sin atreverse a hablar. Su visión periférica alcanzó a ver a Eskel moviéndose, probando la temperatura del agua y tomando a Jaskier en sus brazos para sumergirlo desnudo en la tina, manteniendo sus manos en la espalda y torso del ojiazul para afirmarlo.

Geralt frunció el ceño, pero se dijo a sí mismo que estaba bien. Confiaba en Eskel al punto de confiarle la vida de su bardo, y en este momento estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para acercarse él mismo.

Esto estaba pasando una y otra vez, era como si algo quisiera llevarse a Jaskier de su lado.

Tras unos minutos, el brujo mayor habló preocupado: "Si no mejora pronto, necesitaremos un sanador". Geralt cerró los ojos, el pueblo más cercano estaba demasiado lejos.

"Iré por él" se ofreció Lambert de inmediato, dirigiéndose a la salida.

"No, primero debemos esperar" negó Vesemir.

"¡Y una mierda! ¿Esperar a que muera?" soltó el menor, enojado. Ante la falta de respuesta, resopló y se fue de todos modos.

Unos minutos después de tenso silencio, Jaskier dio un profundo y tembloroso suspiro. Tragó saliva y, parpadeando agotado, miró a los dos brujos más cerca, antes de enfocarse en Geralt, quien sintió el corazón atascándose en su garganta.

"Presiento que me perdí de algo" murmuró el ojiazul, frunciendo el ceño e irguiéndose lentamente, Eskel ayudándolo a sentarse.

"Ve por Lambert, Eskel" pidió el mayor. Eskel asintió, dándole una cálida sonrisa al ojiazul antes de alborotar su cabello e irse rápidamente. "Geralt, sácalo y recuéstalo en la cama" dijo después sirviendo un vaso de agua. Geralt sintió sus sentidos volver a él nuevamente, y se apresuró a obedecer, agradeciendo que Vesemir estuviera a cargo y manteniendo todo bajo control.

Con cuidado, tomó al bardo por debajo de las piernas y la espalda, pegándolo a su pecho para allegarse a la cama y acostarlo lentamente, dándose cuenta de que, en su ausencia, alguien había cambiado las sábanas por unas limpias.

"Estoy desnudo" murmuró el ojiazul con vergüenza. Geralt sonrió, enternecido y enormemente aliviado de escucharlo hablando.

"Hm" asintió suavemente, tapándolo con las frazadas hasta la cintura y tomando su mano. Jaskier se apoyó sobre el codo para tomar el vaso que Vesemir le entregó, agradeciendo con un gesto y bebiendo en seguida.

Con una mueca, Geralt observó al brujo poniendo el ungüento en la herida de Jaskier, cubriéndola por completo y luego vendando su torso. Les dijo que haría un preparado de hierbas y lo enviaría con alguien, antes de palmear la pierna del bardo y dejarlos solos, con la orden de estar atentos a cualquier cambio.

Entonces, Jaskier y él soltaron un profundo suspiro.

"Creo que provoqué un alboroto" dijo el ojiazul, removiéndose incómodo.

"Hm" asintió, porque había estado tan preocupado que probablemente patrullaría esta noche sólo para matar cuanto monstruo apareciera en su camino. "Pero no es tu culpa, es mía" tranquilizó, acariciando algunos mechones marrón.

"¿Cómo _esto_ podría ser tu culpa?" frunció el ceño, confundido. Geralt negó con la cabeza, no iba a comenzar a lamentarse sobre cuán estúpido fue, Jaskier necesitaba descansar.

"Duerme, te despertaré cuando traigan la medicina" murmuró sonriéndole con cariño, sin poder dejar de acariciar su pelo y rozar los dedos sobre su mejilla. Ver esos ojos azules mirándolo soñoliento era todo por lo que vivía, y rogaba a cualquier fuerza de este mundo que, si Jaskier debía morir, fuera muchas décadas más adelante, cuando él ya estuviera bajo tierra y no quedaran ni sus cenizas.

Jaskier hizo una mueca, pero asintió y le dio un suave beso al brujo antes de acurrucarse para dormir, agradeciendo en silencio por estar vivo y aún poder ver esos ojos dorados devolviéndole la mirada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando Geralt lo despertó ya no tenía tanto frío. Se irguió y tomó rápidamente el brebaje, arrugando el rostro por el sabor. Compadeciéndose de él, Geralt le acercó un vaso con agua.

"Gardis dice que es para que te recuperes más rápido" dijo el brujo mientras lo veía beber. Jaskier casi tosió su agua.

"¿Gardis sabe que estuve enfermo?".

"Que _estás_ " corrigió, mirándolo como si desconfiara de su capacidad de autopreservación. "Creo que todos lo saben a estas alturas". Jaskier vio la diversión en toda su adorable cara y gimió abatido.

"Primer día en Kaer Morhen" narró con pesadumbre. "Le di una lección a los brujos de lo débiles que son los humanos".

"Eso no..." comenzó Geralt.

"Y arruiné nuestra primera mañana aquí" interrumpió, dejándose caer con fuerza sobre la cama. Sin embargo, una de sus gallinas saltó desde el suelo a su cara, acabando con toda la negatividad en un segundo.

"¡Geraldine!" recibió contento, volviendo a erguirse para acunarla en su regazo y darle pequeños besos en la cabeza.

"¿Geraldine?" el brujo alzó una ceja, viendo a la otra subir a la cama también.

"Geraldine y Jaciel, así es como las llamé" asintió con una sonrisa, rodeando a la otra con su brazo.

"Hm, ¿por qué los nombres me suenan familiar?" sonrió, poniéndose de pie y dándole una pequeña palmada en la cabeza a Jaciel. "Iré por comida, ni siquiera intentes levantarte" advirtió seriamente, Jaskier le sacó la lengua y obtuvo un resoplido a cambio. Claro que pensaba hacerle caso, pero tan pronto como Geralt se fue se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, las gallinas estaban sobre él porque tenían hambre. 

Maldijo en voz baja, poniéndose su ropa rápidamente y tapándose con la capucha de su capa. Siseó a sus gallinas con un dedo frente a la boca y, de puntillas, salió de la habitación. Sin embargo, cuando estaba demasiado concentrado en cerrar la puerta con extremo cuidado, una espada fue clavada justo al lado de su cara, enterrándose en la madera. Tragó saliva.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" dijo el brujo detrás. Jaskier suspiró aliviado, era Lambert, no Geralt.

"No le digas a nadie, ¿sí? Es que mis gallinas tienen hambre" suplicó, volteándose y juntando sus manos frente a él.

El brujo despegó la espada de golpe y, con una ceja alzada, la envainó.

"Me importan una mierda tus gallinas. ¿Te gusta estar al borde de la muerte cada cinco minutos? ¿Te despiertas diciendo que es un gran día para morir? ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?" gruñó, acercándose a su rostro. Jaskier iba a protestar, pero el brujo continuó: "¿O es que te gusta hacer preocupar a los demás? ¿Siquiera te haces una idea de lo aterrado que estaba?" preguntó afligido. Luego, dándose cuenta de su error, añadió rápidamente: "...Geralt. Lo aterrado que estaba Geralt" carraspeó, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

Jaskier parpadeó repetidamente. Bien, esto lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿qué demonios debía decir a eso? Lambert tenía razón, estaba siendo irresponsable, pero nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto. Es decir, eran amigos, se llevaban bien y disfrutó su compañía cada vez que se lo encontró en el camino, pero... sólo había eso, amistad, al menos de su parte.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero, de nuevo, fue interrumpido.

"Iré a buscar el trigo que compraste" murmuró, aunque Jaskier notó que el brujo miraba de reojo el final del pasillo. Asintió, y aprovechó que Lambert se fue en la dirección contraria para girarse por completo, entonces alcanzó a ver una cabeza rojiza desapareciendo. «¿Clovis?» pensó frunciendo el ceño, pero se limitó a volver a entrar y sacarse la capa. Tenía que estar acostado cuando Geralt volviera.

◈◈◈

Al final del día tenía ganas de buscar a Vesemir y abrazar al brujo con todas sus fuerzas. El preparado que le dio debió ser realmente bueno, porque sintió que tenía el ánimo suficiente para cantar todas las canciones que conoció en su vida y luego repetirlas. En realidad, eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, tocando su laúd con fuerza y cantando a todo pulmón mientras Geralt se enterraba en la cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Incluso las gallinas estaban cacareando, pero mientras él decía que era para acompañar su canto, Geralt opinaba que se estaban quejando.

"Oh, ya es de noche, supongo que iré a patrullar" murmuró el brujo, poniéndose de pie y colocándose rápidamente las botas.

"¡Voy contigo!" dio un salto, vistiéndose incluso más rápido que Geralt y corriendo a tomar su arco y flechas.

"Jaskier..." advirtió, cerrando los ojos.

"¡Por favor! ¡Estoy tan vivo como un toro!" hizo un puchero.

"Y esta mañana estabas al borde de la muerte" masculló tomando sus espadas.

"¡Estaba! Vamos, Geralt, sólo es una ronda alrededor, ¿no?" insistió, colgándose del cuello del brujo, quien se mantuvo estoico como piedra. "¿Sí?" sonrió con toda la inocencia que pudo.

Geralt suspiró, y Jaskier supo que había ganado.

"Con una condición" ordenó el brujo seriamente, pero el ojiazul podía ver que ya se había ablandado.

"Lo que sea" asintió.

"Iremos con Roach, y tú montarás".

Jaskier frunció el ceño: "Prefiero caminar".

"Entonces iré solo" se encogió de hombros, pasando por su lado.

"¡No, no! ¡Está bien! ¡Iré sobre Roach!" aceptó rápidamente, abrazándose al brazo contrario. Mientras avanzaban, pudo ver la disimulada sonrisa de Geralt y bufó, su brujo era malditamente astuto. Jaskier definitivamente no se sentía fatigado, pero si esa era la condición para salir un rato, entonces lo haría.

Tomó una manzana en el camino y, cuando llegó al establo, se la dio a Roach, seguido de un gran abrazo. Era su forma de decirle «por favor no me botes», pues su equilibrio era pésimo y sólo podía confiar en ella para mantenerlo arriba. Aunque era una yegua tranquila, se sintió más confiado cuando vio a Geralt usando Axii en ella.

Tras salir de la fortaleza, le tomó algunos minutos reparar en sus posiciones; él estaba cabalgando y Geralt caminando a su lado, y quiso reír por lo absurda que la imagen se veía. Deseó haber traído su laúd, así traería un poco de normalidad al asunto, sin embargo, todo lo que tenía era su arco... y su voz, claro.

Carraspeó tres veces sólo por exagerar, y sonrió cuando Geralt rodó los ojos sabiendo lo que venía. Sin embargo, vio las comisuras de su boca alzarse disimuladamente, y eso lo animó aún más.

"You think you're safe..." entonó, poniendo todo el suspenso posible a la melodía sin su laúd. El bosque se veía más tenebroso bajo el cielo nocturno. "without a care... But here in _Kaer Morhen..._ " Geralt resopló una risa, y él no pudo evitar sonreír también. "...you'd be wise to beware".

Cuando estaba abriendo la boca para continuar, un rugido completamente inhumano hizo volar a las aves, y ellos se detuvieron de inmediato.

"Bien, es oficial, hasta yo pienso que debería callarme" dijo con falso pesimismo. Realmente no esperaba que Geralt tuviera que enfrentar un monstruo hoy, pero él tenía que ir y prácticamente invocar uno.

"Quédate aquí" pidió el brujo desenvainando su espada, y rápidamente se introdujo en el bosque. Jaskier suspiró, deseaba ayudarlo, ahora tenía un arma también, una que podía usar a una distancia en la que no estorbaría... Negó con la cabeza, debía ser responsable, Lambert ya le había dado un sermón y tenía toda la razón. Se quedaría muy quieto en su lugar.

No obstante, Roach comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, adentrándose en el bosque también y ¿quién era él para detenerla? Se encogió de hombros, tomando su arco y tensándolo con la flecha, al menos tendría cuidado.

Con los chillidos que el monstruo soltaba fue realmente fácil encontrar a Geralt, y quería besar a Roach por haberlo llevado hasta ahí pues, cuando llegó al lugar, se dio cuenta de que el brujo estaba demasiado ocupado con dos kikimoras como para percatarse de la tercera que se le acercaba por la espalda.

Tensó más su arco, inhalando profundamente para calmarse, y disparó.

Pero falló, y la kikimora fue tras él.

"¡Jaskier!" gritó Geralt, reparando en su presencia mientras forcejeaba con una bestia.

"¡Todo bajo control!" gritó de vuelta y siguió disparando. Se suponía que su puntería era _perfecta_ , ¿incluso los hechizos de Yennefer no podían contra el bendito destino?

No lograba dar un golpe letal, pero una de sus flechas envió a la kikimora a estrellarse contra el suelo, y aprovechó la oportunidad para cabalgar rápidamente lejos.

Tras unos segundos se giró, el monstruo ya lo estaba siguiendo así que siguió disparando, pero sólo se acercaba más y más pese a que él iba a una buena velocidad. Gruñó, no iba a dejar que esa cosa dañara a Roach.

Agudizando más su vista, apuntó con precisión esta vez, y la kikimora cayó completamente inerte.

Detuvo a la yegua y se bajó, disparó de nuevo a la cabeza —porque nunca estaba de más asegurarse— y, por fin, suspiró aliviado, bajándose para recuperar sus flechas y rápidamente volver con Geralt por si necesitaba ayuda. Luego cantaría victoria y alardearía de que mató a una maldita kikimora casi por sí solo.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que cabalgar ni un par de minutos para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido.

"Vamos nena, me llevaste con Geralt hace un rato, puedes hacerlo de nuevo, ¿no?" pidió afligido, dándole unas palmadas a Roach, sin embargo, ella resopló y se mantuvo en su lugar.

Bufó en imitación y se bajó de nuevo, pasando las riendas sobre la cabeza de la yegua y tirando de ella mientras trataba de encontrar, al menos, el camino a la fortaleza.

Por favor, una maldita kikimora lo había seguido, ¿no debería haber dejado un rastro? Suspiró, tal vez si tuviera visión nocturna lo vería.

No quiso gritar el nombre del brujo, temió atraer otros monstruos y él estaba bastante conforme con haber matado a uno, no tenía la más mínima intención de sumar números a esa lista, por ahora.

Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Algunos metros adelante parecía estar más iluminado por la luna. «¿El camino?» pensó, abriendo más los ojos y, sonriendo, avanzó rápidamente.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar se dio cuenta de que el _camino_ se veía un tanto diferente, no como lo recordaba al llegar.

Roach relinchó, retrocediendo con desconfianza. Jaskier alzó una ceja y volvió a mirar hacia adelante, no quería volver a introducirse al bosque, era más difícil ubicarse entre tantos árboles.

De pronto, el suelo crujió bajo sus pies, haciéndolo sobresaltar y mirar extrañado. Se acuclilló, removiendo la nieve para ver si había algo extraño, encontrándose con hielo sólido.

Frunció el ceño, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, el hielo ya había cedido bajo su peso, y la gélida agua apuñaló su cuerpo en un segundo.

El corazón le comenzó a latir rápidamente, impulsado por la adrenalina. Intentó salir a flote, pero chocó con hielo liso y el pánico abrió paso a la confusión, el agujero tenía que estar cerca, era su desesperación la que le impedía encontrarlo.

Amortiguado por el agua, escuchó los fuertes relinchos de Roach asustada, y temió que atrajera algún monstruo hacia ella, jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa le ocurría algo.

El hielo retumbó de repente, y a través de él vio difusamente la sombra de Roach, parada sobre sus patas traseras en tierra firme y a punto de dar un golpe con las delanteras. Un agujero se abrió ante él, los cascos asomándose un poco antes de retroceder, y él inmediatamente salió a flote, tomando una brusca y profunda bocanada de aire.

Se afirmó al cuello de Roach, quien lo arrastró de vuelta a la orilla del bosque. Jaskier temblaba demasiado como para agradecerle en voz alta, pero la acarició lo mejor que pudo. Sin duda la yegua se había ganado un balde de zanahorias.

Ella se recostó tras él, y se preguntó si a Geralt le molestaría que la dejara estropear la montura. Soltó una risa que sonó como un resoplido, había estado a punto de morir tantas veces que sólo se le hacía más normal.

O tal vez no, porque de la nada comenzó a sentir unos espasmos que no eran provocados por el frío, sino por sus sollozos, y pronto estuvo acurrucado sobre sus rodillas, llorando ruidosamente entre temblores.

¿De esto se trataba ahora? ¿De tener que _sobrevivir_ a la muerte una o dos veces al día? ¿Tendría que vivir encerrado? ¿No más aventuras con su brujo favorito? ¿Y si, de todos modos, moría por un resfriado? ¿En serio tendría que masticar con cuidado su carne por miedo a asfixiarse? ¿Y si comía algo en mal estado? ¿Y si se tropezaba por las escaleras? ¿Y si el hígado le cobraba por todo el alcohol bebido? ¿Y si una manada hambrienta de monstruos iban tras él?

¿Y si arriesgaba la vida de Geralt?

Escuchó a alguien corriendo hacia él y reconoció la desesperación en los pasos. Se limpió las lágrimas y preparó su mejor sonrisa, sabía que era Geralt mucho antes de verlo.

¿Cuántos días duraría así? ¿Estaría vivo mañana por la mañana? ¿Cómo le diría a Geralt que no debía intentar revivirlo nuevamente porque morir era, de todos modos, su destino?

"¡Jaskier!" jadeó el brujo, llegando por fin a su lado.

Sonrió, feliz de ver que estaba bien: "Geralt, querido, acabo de matar una kikimora, ¿puedes creerlo?" rió, emocionado y acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Roach, quien sólo resopló en respuesta. "Definitivamente escribiré una canción sobre eso".

Geralt suspiró y escaneó con una ceja alzada su alrededor. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta del hielo destrozado a unos metros, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto, sólo le dio una media sonrisa e hizo una fogata para que se calentara antes de irse.

«¿Cuánto tiempo?» se preguntó mientras regresaban.


	9. Miedo

Ver a Jaskier con los labios morados y la piel pálida, hizo que a Geralt le costara enormemente guardar la compostura, pero el ojiazul le _hablaba_ , sonriendo emocionado y acurrucado en la seguridad de Roach, y eso fue suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Hizo una fogata en cuestión de segundos y pronto se posicionó entre la yegua y el bardo, sentado con la espalda del ojiazul pegada a su pecho y rodeándolo con brazos y manos por debajo de la ropa, brindándole el calor de su cuerpo. Jaskier se acurrucó contra él, suspirando feliz y restregándose contra su cuello. Él sonreía a cambio, calmado y complacido de mantenerlo a salvo.

Jaskier lo había sorprendido cuando disparó a una guerrera kikimora que no había visto y, aunque en ese momento el corazón se le atascó en la garganta, ahora estaba agradecido de que muy probablemente le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo, lo que no entendía es por qué, debajo de toda la alegría, el bardo olía levemente a tristeza.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero Jaskier lo interrumpió juntando sus labios con ternura, sonriéndole y casi diciéndole con su mirada que no se preocupara.

"Hm..." soltó en un suspiro de incertidumbre, pero optó por no insistir. Lo que fuera que estuviera molestando al bardo probablemente se lo diría a su tiempo.

◈◈◈

Durante la cena, Lambert fue el primero en retirarse. Geralt había dicho que patrullaría esta noche, por lo que Jaskier estaría solo y probablemente no habría comido nada, así que tomó un plato y, llenándolo con todo lo que encontró, subió hasta su habitación para dejárselo.

Sin embargo, al estar más cerca no oyó los latidos de Jaskier, sino los del brujo a quien nunca le daría la espalda, y olía a _sangre_. Frunciendo el ceño, aceleró sus pasos y al llegar abrió la puerta de par en par, entrando y dejando el plato a un lado.

"¿Qué estás...?" comenzó, pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio una de las gallinas de Jaskier colgando inerte en la mano del brujo, quien también sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado.

"¿No es obvio? Buscando comida" respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose para intentar pasar por su lado. Sin embargo, Lambert atajó con fuerza su brazo, conteniendo su deseo de quebrarlo.

"Esa gallina... sabías que no podías tocarla" gruñó entre dientes. No obtuvo respuesta, y se preguntó cómo mierda le explicaría esto a Jaskier. "Hay un puto festín allá abajo, devuélvemela" ordenó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Clovis sonrió con tranquilidad y, encogiéndose de hombros, la empujó contra su pecho. Lambert tomó a la gallina entre sus manos, intentando ser la mitad de delicado que el bardo era.

Apoyándose relajadamente en el umbral de la puerta, el pelirrojo sacó el plato que él había traído y comenzó a comer: "Un cambio equivalente" dijo guiñándole el ojo. "Oh, esto se pondrá interesante".

Lambert frunció el ceño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de a qué se refería. El olor a manzanilla llegó a sus sentidos, Jaskier y Geralt estaban cerca, probablemente subiendo las escaleras. Aturdido, miró la gallina en sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ella, pero era muy tarde para esconderla, pues Clovis comenzó con su teatro.

"¡Bardo! ¡Ahí estás! Lo siento mucho, ¡intenté detenerlo pero cuando llegué ya era tarde!" exclamó poniendo su mejor cara de tristeza y, unos segundos después, Jaskier apareció en la puerta, quedándose estático mientras lo miraba.

El corazón se le detuvo al mismo tiempo que el de Jaskier comenzaba a latir más rápido, y maldijo por lo bajo, deseando matar a Clovis allí mismo.

La expresión en el rostro del ojiazul jamás se iría de su mente.

Tras él apareció Geralt, apretando su hombro y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. _Geralt_ , ese estúpido mal genio de mierda le diría que no fue él, podría oler la mentira en Clovis, él le diría a Jaskier que no hizo nada.

"Jaskier..." comenzó, tragando saliva. El bardo se acercó a él con la culpa emanando de su cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? ¿Por qué nadie decía una mierda?

"¿Quién fue?" le preguntó el ojiazul, poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos que rodeaban el cuerpo del ave, mirándolo a los ojos como si estuviera jodidamente dispuesto a creer en su respuesta. El alivio fue poco comparado a la ira que sólo pudo crecer más a cada segundo.

"Clovis" masculló. No estaba satisfecho de hacérselo saber, no cuando la mascota del bardo ya estaba muerta. Jaskier asintió lentamente, bajando la mirada y sonriendo con labios temblorosos.

Escuchó a alguien desenvainando su espada, y no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Geralt.

"Está bien, Geralt" detuvo el ojiazul, girándose hacia los otros brujos. Lambert frunció el ceño, confundido. "Es mi culpa por haberlas traído, fue estúpido" aclaró terminando en un murmuro.

Abrió la boca, jodidamente decidido a soltar todos los insultos que se agruparon como una ráfaga en su mente, mirando al imbécil que observaba al bardo con _enojo_ mientras Geralt apoyaba la punta de la espada en su cuello.

¿Cómo es que _él_ estaba enojado?

"Acá no hay ningún cavernícola, Jaskier" gruñó Geralt adelantándose y observando a Clovis, quien le devolvió la mirada. "Todos somos perfectamente capaces de respetar la propiedad del otro, sobre todo si tiene vida" hizo una pausa. "Vamos afuera" ordenó a Clovis, Lambert intuyó que no planeaba molerlo a golpes en frente del ojiazul.

"¿En serio van a armar este escándalo por una _gallina_?" sonrió el brujo, quitando con un dedo la espada de su cuello. "¿Cuánto les ha dejado cogerlo para que lo defiendan como perros a su dueño?" se burló.

Lambert no supo en qué momento dejó el ave en las manos del bardo, sólo sabía que sus sentidos se habían ido al carajo y ahora él y Geralt estaban sobre Clovis, intercambiando puñetazos donde cayeran, estrellándose contra las paredes de piedra, cayendo, rodando y pateando.

◈◈◈

  
«Mierda, mierda, mierda» repitió el bardo en su cabeza, observando horrorizado la escena. Como si no fuera suficiente la sangre que su bebé goteaba, los brujos estaban sacándosela a golpes.

No podía meterse, no era suicida. Tal vez podía pelear contra humanos y ganar, pero ¿tres brujos completamente descontrolados?

Tragó saliva, era dos contra uno y, aunque claramente Clovis iba perdiendo, se defendía lo suficientemente bien como para reventar el labio de Geralt y romperle la nariz a Lambert.

La mayoría de los otros brujos estaban ahogándose en el alcohol que él había traído, por lo que tenía que pensar en algo si no quería que Geralt y Lambert salieran más lastimados.

"¡¡Ya basta!!" gritó a todo pulmón, su voz haciendo eco en la fortaleza. Contra todo pronóstico, eso pareció ser suficiente para que los tres se quedaran mirándolo. Apretando el cuerpo de Geraldine y respirando agitado por el grito, pidió: "Geralt, Lambert, _por favor_ ".

Geralt se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo tenso y con mirada asesina. Lambert dio un último puñetazo antes de escupir la sangre en su boca y pararse también, mientras que Clovis se rió en el suelo.

"Lo sabía, están _enfermos_ y este chico es el puto parásito" se burló mirando el techo. Los brujos hicieron un ademán de volver a lanzarse contra él, pero Jaskier intervino de inmediato.

"¡Por favor!" pidió, acercándose un par de pasos. Miró a Clovis, quien no parecía tener planes de ponerse de pie. "¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hice?" le preguntó angustiado. Desde el principio sintió que no le agradaba al brujo, pero sus acciones e insultos le hicieron saber que en realidad lo detestaba.

Clovis se sentó de pronto, mirándolo fijamente: "Eres un enfermo y estás esparciendo tu virus aquí, ya te llevaste a dos contigo, ¿quién seguirá, uh? ¿Eskel? ¿Irás por todos al final?".

Jaskier, en realidad, no tardó en entender. Vesemir se había equivocado, la relación entre hombres no sería bien vista por todos en Kaer Morhen, frente a él estaba la excepción.

Se quedó en silencio. Vio cómo Geralt tomaba a Clovis por el cuello y lo estrellaba contra la pared pero, afortunadamente, no volvió a golpearlo —aunque era evidente cuánto se estaba conteniendo—, y el pelirrojo parecía saberlo pues sólo sonrió.

Se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"No metas a Lambert en esto, sólo somos amigos" pidió con seriedad, Lambert nunca mostró rechazo por sus preferencias, pero no quería arrastrarlo al mismo hoyo. "En cuanto a lo que Geralt y yo hacemos es asunto nuestro, no creo haberte ofendido en algún momento así que, por favor, te pido que nos dejes en paz".

Los cuatro guardaron silencio por unos segundos, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada de los ojos del brujo. Finalmente, Clovis empujó lejos el brazo de Geralt, acomodándose la ropa mientras forzaba una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza, desviando la vista.

Jaskier suspiró disimuladamente, aliviado. Sin embargo, un brillo metálico lo puso alerta, y al segundo siguiente la espalda de Geralt tapaba su visión.

Su sangre se heló al escuchar el quejido del brujo, quien tiró el cuchillo ensangrentado lejos y, con su espada, rebanaba el cuello contrario.

El cuerpo de Clovis cayó, la sangre salió como un río y Lambert maldijo por lo bajo, pero él sólo podía mirar el cuchillo en el suelo.

"¿Geralt...?" murmuró en un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a tocarlo siquiera.

El brujo se giró hacia él, mostrándole el corte en la palma de la mano. "Estoy bien" masculló, su torso totalmente intacto.

Jaskier exhaló con fuerza, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas. «Geralt está bien. Geralt está bien» repitió para convencerse de ello. Escuchó los pasos de algunos brujos que venían corriendo y, aunque reconoció las voces de Aubry, Eskel y Vesemir, no pudo desconectarse de sus pensamientos.

◈◈◈

Geralt maldijo entre dientes. Las peleas entre brujos no eran raras, por lo que no le extrañó que nadie apareciera cuando él y Lambert se abalanzaron contra Clovis. Sin embargo, la cantidad de sangre que ahora se esparcía por el suelo definitivamente llamaría la atención.

Miró a Jaskier mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose. El ojiazul tenía la mirada perdida y olía a demasiados sentimientos mezclados. Aún abrazaba el ave contra su pecho, pero presentía que esa no era toda la razón de su malestar. Apretó la mandíbula, las manos le picaban por abrazarlo, pero debía aclarar esto primero.

Intercambió una mirada con Lambert, y pronto tuvieron que dar explicaciones a Vesemir. Por supuesto, el brujo no estaba nada contento, pero tampoco estalló en enojo. Todos sabían la clase de persona que era Clovis y cómo siempre tentaba a la muerte con su forma de actuar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que un brujo había asesinado a otro brujo dentro de Kaer Morhen no era algo que pudiera ignorarse fácilmente, por lo que tendrían que hablar con el resto de la Escuela. Por supuesto, no estaba ni cerca de arrepentirse, el imbécil había tratado de _matar_ a Jaskier luego de insultarlo, era un bastardo desquiciado y no iba a dejarlo con vida. Suficiente tenía con arrepentirse por no darle a Ronald más que un par de golpes.

Aubry y Eskel tomaron el cuerpo, este último dándole una mirada preocupada a Jaskier, y se fueron primero.

"Ustedes dos deben venir también" ordenó Vesemir a él y Lambert y, cuando ambos asintieron, concedió: "Jaskier puede quedarse aquí" miró al bardo, quien asintió aún algo aturdido.

Vesemir hizo una mueca, probablemente queriendo disculparse por el ave, pero terminó suspirando y dándose la vuelta para marcharse junto a Lambert. Él no los siguió de inmediato, girándose hacia Jaskier para darle un apretón en el hombro. El ojiazul lo miró, y fingió una sonrisa para calmarlo.

Geralt frunció el ceño, las emociones negativas que olía eran abrumadoras, y deseó poder quedarse junto a él, pero tuvo que conformarse con acariciar la mejilla contraria, tratando de sonreírle de vuelta antes de seguir a los demás.

"¡Geralt!" lo llamó el ojiazul de pronto, deteniéndolo. Geralt se volvió hacia él y Jaskier se acercó rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo cuando acunó su mejilla con una mano antes de acercarse a él y besarlo con lentitud y ternura.

Dándole una cálida pero triste sonrisa, murmuró: "Yo... te amo" hizo una pausa. "Con mi alma" añadió con sinceridad.

Sintió un rayo golpear su pecho, dejándolo inmóvil por la sorpresa. Boqueó, aturdido, pero Jaskier lo empujó suavemente: "Ve" le susurró, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Quiso responder, quiso volver a acercarse y probar sus labios nuevamente, con más profundidad. Quiso decirle que él sentía lo mismo, pero no podía, no ahora.

"No tardaré" aseguró, enviándole una última mirada antes de irse rápidamente.

◈◈◈

Geralt llegó casi corriendo a su lado y Lambert frunció el ceño. Él también estaba tenso, enojado y estresado, pero el Lobo Blanco parecía tener la cabeza en cualquier lado, menos en que habían jodidamente asesinado a uno de los pocos brujos que quedaban en la Escuela.

"Llevaba poco tiempo con esa gallina, estará bien" gruñó en un intento de consuelo, rodando los ojos aunque él también estaba preocupado. Delante de ellos iba Vesemir en silencio.

"No es eso" masculló. "Lo que dijo... parecía estar despidiéndose".

Lambert frunció el ceño, por supuesto que escuchó lo que dijo Jaskier, y definitivamente _no_ le había dolido el pecho al escucharlo, pero en ningún momento pensó que fuera una despedida.

"Jaskier no es de los que se asustan por un poco de sangre, Geralt" dijo en desacuerdo.

"Hm..." suspiró el brujo, y guardaron silencio hasta llegar con los demás, quienes ya los esperaban complemente alertas.

Fue un grano en el culo tener que explicar por qué pasó lo que pasó. La ira volvió cuando relataron la sarta de idioteces que ese imbécil había soltado, y lo que había tratado de _hacer_.

Mierda, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para procesarlo aún. Finalmente Geralt hizo algo bueno y protegió a Jaskier, porque definitivamente no habría podido superar el hecho de ver al bardo morir frente a sus ojos, parado y sin reaccionar a tiempo.

Afortunadamente, ningún brujo lamentó demasiado la pérdida. Algunos quisieron saber cómo estaba Jaskier —lo cual era un alivio porque temía que lo trataran diferente después de esto— y, luego de decidir que no habría sanciones al respecto, por fin los dejaron marcharse. Vesemir se encargaría del cadáver, después de todo, Clovis también fue como su hijo.

"No me sigas" ordenó Geralt volviendo a la habitación, sin embargo, Lambert siguió caminando a su lado.

"También voy" dijo Eskel, corriendo un poco para unírseles. Geralt iba caminando muy rápido, y se detuvo bruscamente.

"Escuchen, tengo que hablar con Jaskier, y prefiero que estemos solos" anunció, el típico ceño fruncido. Él iba a protestar, pero Eskel se adelantó.

"Sabemos que lo amas, Geralt, pero Jaskier también es nuestro amigo e invitado, y me sienta mal que haya pasado por algo así en lo que es como nuestro hogar".

Geralt alzó una ceja y Lambert hizo una mueca.

"Como prefieran llamarlo, saben a lo que me refiero" rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

Geralt resopló, Lambert lo había visto demasiado ansioso todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el salón, como si quisiera volver lo antes posible, a un nivel exagerado.

"Bien" gruñó Geralt. "Pero sean breves".

Lambert rodó los ojos, pero ambos asintieron y lo siguieron por las escaleras. Al llegar al pasillo, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta a la vez que Jaskier no estaba en su habitación por la falta de latidos. Chasqueó la lengua, probablemente sólo había salido a dar una vuelta para relajarse, pero sabía que Geralt esperaría lo peor.

El Lobo Blanco comenzó a correr y, por supuesto, lo siguieron en seguida, posicionándose detrás de él cuando abrió la puerta de par en par y no encontró a nadie allí, aparte de la gallina que quedaba.

"Geralt, cálmate, seguramente sólo..." comenzó Eskel, sin embargo, el brujo lo ignoró por completo y salió de inmediato, localizando el olor del bardo y comenzando a rastrearlo a paso apresurado.

Soltando un quejido de exasperación, comenzó a seguirlo rápidamente, notando que Eskel se quedó atrás.

Salieron de la fortaleza, Geralt cada vez respiraba más agitado y podía escuchar sus latidos más rápidos de lo normal. Quiso darle un puñetazo para que dejara de comportarse tan jodidamente paranoico, pero cuando llegaron al establo sus sentidos se dispararon alertas también. Faltaba un caballo, uno de los que había traído el ojiazul.

Sin molestarse por colocar las monturas, se subieron a sus propios caballos y salieron acelerados de la fortaleza.

Siguieron el camino, pero Lambert rogó en silencio que Jaskier no hubiera decidido irse por el bosque porque, de ser así, sería casi imposible encontrarlo, la nieve les impedía seguir rastreándolo.

Frunció el ceño al ver una figura femenina a lo lejos, sin carreta o caballo, y estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada cuando Geralt alzó su brazo hacia él, deteniéndolo. Supuso que la conocía, pero aunque le impidió atacarla, su mirada hacia ella era hostil, la ira del Lobo Blanco golpeando con fuerza sus sentidos.

◈◈◈

La pérdida de su gallina le dolió, pero fue mayor la culpa por haberlas traído y, en mayor medida, estaba el _miedo_. Miedo porque hace sólo unas horas se planteó si el destino que le esperaba podía afectar a quien estuviera cerca.

La gallina que Clovis mató fue Geraldine y, cuando buscó a Jaciel, la encontró asustada debajo de la cama, pero totalmente intacta.

Y como si eso no hubiera sido señal suficiente, Geralt se cruzó entre él y un maldito cuchillo, dándole el peor susto de su vida. No, sintió _terror_ , sintió náuseas, mareo y un profundo dolor en su pecho ante la sola idea de perderlo. Geralt era un brujo y, aunque fuera anormalmente fuerte y resistente, habían cosas a las que ni siquiera un brujo podía sobrevivir.

El cuerpo de Clovis era un ejemplo.

No, él no necesitaba más señal que esa, entendió el mensaje fuerte y claro. El destino podía arrastrarlo hacia la muerte las veces que quisiera y él haría lo posible por vivir un poco más, pero ¿arriesgar la vida de Geralt? Prefería morir justo ahora que permitir algo así.

Cuando Vesemir le dijo que se quedara ahí, ya había tomado su decisión.

Le dio un último beso a Geralt, y le confesó lo que seguramente el brujo ya sabía, pero que ninguno había dicho en voz alta, como si admitirlo los dejara aún más vulnerables, como si eso terminara de darle al otro el completo control de su corazón. Era ridículo, Geralt ya tenía su corazón en sus manos y esperaba también tener el suyo, pero estaba esa maldita necesidad de decirlo, de expresarlo, de asegurarse que lo supiera. Porque lo menos que quería era que, al irse, Geralt pensara que no lo quiso lo suficiente, que no lo amó.

Oh, por supuesto que lo amaba, y precisamente por eso tenía que irse.

Sonrió mientras tomaba su porta flechas, arco y laúd, las lágrimas corriendo descontroladas por sus mejillas. Siempre disfrutó los poemas, canciones e historias de amor trágico, de sacrificio, creyendo que era hermoso. Dolía leer esos finales, pero adoraba el impacto que causaba en su pecho.

Ahora, sin embargo, su corazón se retorcía sufriendo, torturado y agónico. Su amor por Geralt había sido doloroso de principio a fin, y estaba muy lejos de disfrutarlo.

Se secó el rostro rápidamente, poniéndose la capucha de su capa y corriendo hacia el establo. Cuando llegó, abrazó a Roach durante varios segundos, pero no podía demorarse demasiado.

"Perdón, chica, no pude compensarte por salvarme la vida" le susurró, conformándose con darle unos terrones de azúcar que había sacado antes de irse.

Ensilló a uno de los caballos que el papá de Ronald le había dado y rápidamente salió de la fortaleza, pensando que ni siquiera había alcanzado a recorrerla por completo cuando ya tenía que irse.

Apretó la mandíbula, no pudo conocer mejor a los otros brujos, compartir más con Vesemir o, siquiera, despedirse de Eskel y Lambert.

No pudo trenzar el pelo de Geralt, ni tener una maldita mañana normal en la que ambos despertaran sólo para pasar horas acurrucados.

Demonios, ni siquiera había podido cuidar a sus pobres gallinas, qué final tan patético.

Un círculo brillante alumbró el camino de pronto, y tuvo que detenerse abruptamente antes de llegar a él. Yennefer apareció ante su vista y el portal se cerró.

"Hey, Yenn" murmuró con una triste sonrisa. "¿Segura que no pasas todo el día vigilándome?".

La hechicera le sonrió con lástima, y Jaskier hizo una mueca.

"No puedo cambiar tu destino, pero sí darte un empujón" ofreció ella, abriendo otro portal. Jaskier entrecerró los ojos, ajustando su vista para ver al otro lado. Era el océano, las olas golpeando violentamente contra la arena. Sonrió, no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía Yennefer, pero lo agradecía.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Esto era todo, estaría a kilómetros de Geralt, sólo debía avanzar unos metros y lo dejaría a salvo de su destino.

"Gracias" murmuró con la voz quebrada, haciendo que su caballo avanzara hacia el portal.

"No te rindas, Jaskier" ordenó ella con seriedad. "Pelea hasta el final".

El ojiazul asintió, y le dio una última sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de desaparecer al otro lado, el portal cerrándose tras él.

Estaba amaneciendo allí. Había un roquedal cerca y, apoyada en los pies de este, una casa de madera que parecía abandonada. No había un pueblo a la vista, sino un espeso bosque, y creyó que todo era _casi_ perfecto para morir en paz.

Suspiró, inhalando el olor salino del mar.

Sólo faltaba Geralt.

◈◈◈

Había pasado años, _décadas_ cazando monstruos y teniendo la desgracia de conocer todo tipo de humanos, pero nunca, jamás había sentido tantas emociones como las que Jaskier había provocado en él desde que se conocieron.

El miedo era una de ellas, y últimamente se había vuelto demasiado frecuente.

Geralt no sabía qué demonios hacer o pensar esta vez. Jaskier se había ido, nadie lo secuestró y él definitivamente no lo alejó. En cuanto a Clovis... sí, pudo haberlo afectado, pero él lo conocía y Lambert tenía razón, eso no era suficiente para hacer que el bardo corriera lejos.

Sólo se fue, y lo único que encontró en su lugar era un cargado olor a tristeza, y las palabras que él no pudo pronunciar de vuelta.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, y partió a buscarlo tan rápido como pudo. Sin embargo, no esperaba cruzarse a Yennefer en el camino, ni siquiera imaginó que ella pudo tener algo que ver con todo esto.

"¿Dónde está?" gruñó con la voz ronca y bajándose de Roach, Lambert lo imitó, pero guardó la distancia.

"La pregunta correcta es por qué se fue" pronunció ella con serenidad, cruzándose de brazos.

«¿Por qué?» repitió en su mente. ¿Cómo sabría _ella_ el por qué y no él?

"Estamos perdiendo tiempo, ¿qué es lo que sabes?" preguntó Lambert desde atrás, sonando impaciente.

La hechicera alzó una ceja hacia el brujo menor, pero volvió su mirada a Geralt.

"Te has perdido de mucho, Geralt, parece que no te has comunicado bien con tu bardo" se burló con una media sonrisa.

"Yennefer..." advirtió entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula. La hechicera se relamió el labio inferior y suspiró, asintiendo como si hubiera decidido contarle lo que sabía.

"Probablemente no se hubiera ido si no hubiera levantado el hechizo en primer lugar" dijo haciendo una mueca. "No le habría importado...".

"¿Hechizo?" preguntó aturdido.

"Para impedir que sintiera cualquier amor por ti" aclaró, mirándolo como si lo amenazara a reaccionar mal. "Cuando lo reviví, quité sus sentimientos por ti para que no fueras correspondido".

Geralt parpadeó sorprendido, eso explicaba por qué el bardo estaba diferente al recuperar la memoria, por qué había dejado de oler a amor por completo. Aún cuando sabía que estaba enojado, sintió que actuaba distinto. Así que había sido culpa de Yennefer.

Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, obligándose a respirar.

"¿Eso qué mierda tiene que ver con que se fue?" intervino Lambert. La hechicera le dio una mirada de disgusto, pero siguió ignorándolo.

"Como puedes deducir, terminé devolviéndole su amor por ti, él me lo pidió y, aunque no entiendo qué razones podía tener para querer estar a tu lado... accedí" se encogió de hombros.

Geralt frunció el ceño: "¿Él lo sabía?". Tras él, Lambert resopló, claramente aburrido con toda esta charla.

Yennefer asintió.

"No los quiso de vuelta al principio, no quería sentir dolor" dijo con seriedad, juzgándolo con la mirada. Geralt apretó la mandíbula, ya había aclarado todo con el bardo, pero su consciencia nunca dejó de recordarle sus errores. Ahora, Yennefer echaba sal a la herida.

"Continúa" pidió. La hechicera alzó la barbilla, pero asintió.

"¿Notaste algo raro últimamente?" hizo una pausa. "Como... ¿Que constantemente ha estado al borde de la muerte?".

El corazón se le atoró en la garganta y frunció el ceño mientras asentía lentamente, sin saber a dónde iba todo esto. Lambert se acercó de inmediato, ahora prestando atención.

"Te lo explicaré de la misma manera que a Jaskier" suspiró. "La resurrección va en contra del orden natural, Geralt, y puede que el destino se encargue de mantenerlo".

Geralt se quedó estático unos segundos.

"¿Qué se supone que significa esa estupidez?" masculló Lambert a su lado.

"Que Jaskier debió permanecer muerto" respondió la hechicera, por primera vez dirigiéndose a él.

"¿Jaskier estuvo...?".

"Esto es ridículo" interrumpió entre dientes, pasando una mano por sus párpados cerrados antes de volver a alzar la mirada. "La mala suerte siempre ha venido conmigo, no tiene nada que ver con ese cuento del destino, Yennefer, así que dime algo que pueda creer, porque esto no tiene ningún sentido" gruñó, Lambert tenía razón en que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

"¿Quieres algo con sentido?" ella alzó la voz, toda su expresión cambiando de repente. "Bien, Jaskier tampoco me creyó al principio, ni siquiera _yo_ estaba segura, pero ¿por qué crees que se fue? Terminó comprobando que era cierto y, si la muerte iba por él, no quería que lo encontrara contigo" soltó alterada. "Se fue para protegerte, Geralt. Porque ustedes se vuelven jodidos suicidas cuando se trata de salvar al otro, por eso se fue".

Su respiración se detuvo, y ese tan familiar dolor en su pecho volvió diez veces más fuerte.

Aún no creía una mierda sobre eso del destino, pero el hecho de que Jaskier lo amara a ese punto lo aturdía, no entendía cómo demonios alguien podía sentirse así por él, y por más que el sentimiento fuera abrumadoramente reconfortante, no era nada comparado al punto central.

Jaskier se había ido y no planeaba volver.

"Llévame con él" pidió con el corazón en la mano, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que lo transportara a su lado, sin embargo, la hechicera negó con la cabeza. Lambert desenvainó su espada, apuntándola hacia ella para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero Yennefer no se inmutó.

"El destino quiere mantener el _orden_ , Geralt, mientras más interactúe con otras personas, más lo perseguirá la muerte".

Lambert titubeó, bajando su espada unos centímetros, pero Geralt seguía creyendo que todo esto era ridículo, y que la hechicera sólo había metido mierda en la cabeza de Jaskier.

"Llévame con él, Yennefer" repitió, y murmuró entre dientes: "Por favor".

Sin embargo, la hechicera negó.

"Te ayudé a salvarlo, ahora lo estoy ayudando a salvarte" explicó, antes de lanzar un hechizo que los lanzó lejos, sólo para darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras un portal.


	10. Segunda oportunidad

Sintió la tierra moverse bajo sus pies, aunque probablemente sólo era su cabeza dando vueltas. Yennefer había _desaparecido_ , su única oportunidad de encontrar a Jaskier a salvo. ¿Cuánto se tardaría en hallarlo por su cuenta? ¿Y si, para entonces, era demasiado tarde?

Gruñó, poniéndose de pie y apresurándose a montar a Roach.

"¿A dónde vas?" se quejó Lambert, parándose adolorido e imitándolo, pero Geralt no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, rápidamente alentó a su yegua a galopar de regreso a Kaer Morhen, tenía que partir lo antes posible. Por supuesto, el brujo menor lo siguió de inmediato.

Eskel los esperaba en la entrada del portón, y lo hubiera pasado de largo si la triste manera en la que lo miraba no le hubiera dado a entender que tenía algo que decirle.

Detuvo a Roach a su lado con brusquedad y levantando algo de nieve, sólo un poco después Lambert llegó también.

"¿Qué sucede?" gruñó. Eskel hizo una mueca y, maniobrando con la gallina viva en sus brazos, le tendió la mano con un papel doblado. Contuvo la respiración, era el claro olor de Jaskier.

La tomó rápidamente y tuvo que esforzarse por no destrozarla mientras la abría, la ansiedad recorriendo sus músculos.

 _«Querido brujo, sé que las palabras siempre han sido lo mío, pero esta vez no tengo tiempo para la poesía._  
Me vas a odiar por esto, pero tengo que irme... de nuevo. No te preguntes la razón, no le des vueltas al asunto porque, amor, juro que no hiciste nada más que ser jodidamente perfecto, y no podría estar más agradecido de todo lo que has hecho por mí, así que por favor, no olvides nunca que te amo, que me siento afortunado de haberte conocido y que te llevaré en mi memoria hasta mi último aliento.  
Posdata: por favor, cuida de Jaciel».

"¿Geralt? ¿Qué dice la maldita carta?" masculló Lambert entre dientes. Geralt no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo el papel, como si esperara que mágicamente aparecieran más palabras, como si, en algún rincón, encontraría escrito el lugar donde lo esperaría, o cuándo volvería.

Lentamente, alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Eskel lo miraba entristecido y Lambert jodidamente impaciente, pero no le importaba, necesitaba concentrarse, maldición, ni aunque le rompieran la pierna en plena batalla dejaría de pensar con la cabeza fría, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo ahora?

"Yo..." tragó saliva, parpadeando confundido. "Necesito que alguien se quede con Jaciel".

Sus hermanos lo miraron aturdidos, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"La gallina" gruñó, bajándose de un salto y apresurándose hacia el establo, debía ensillar a Roach si iba a hacer este viaje.

"Yo lo haré" contestó Lambert de inmediato, mientras ambos brujos lo seguían. Geralt gruñó, no confiaba en que él la cuidara, esperaba que fuera Eskel.

"¿Qué? Eskel ya tiene leche a su disposición, unos huevos frescos me vendrían bien" se quejó, pero Geralt no necesitaba su maldito humor en este momento.

"No, necesito que la _cuiden_ " masculló, tratando de no ser demasiado brusco con Roach al amarrar la montura, ella no tenía la culpa. De pronto, una pesada mano apretó su hombro, dándolo vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el brujo menor, quien lo miraba con una extraña templanza.

"Créeme, lo haré" aseguró con seriedad. Geralt lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, recordando lo que Eskel le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos. Tarareó un 'hmm' con neutralidad, pero Lambert entendió que había aceptado y asintió en algo parecido a un agradecimiento.

"Necesitarás provisiones" dijo Eskel, descolgando los bolsos que, al parecer, había tenido en su hombro todo este tiempo. Geralt le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tomándolos y atándolos a la silla. Siendo Eskel, estaba seguro de que tendría todo lo que necesitaba.

"Gracias" dijo a ambos, porque _demonios_ , cómo amaba a sus hermanos.

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Lambert con fingido asco, mientras él se subía a su yegua y les daba una última sonrisa.

"Despídanme de Vesemir" pidió, esperando el asentimiento a cambio antes de alejarse rápidamente de la fortaleza. Suspiró, rogando que no lo encontrara una tormenta en el camino.

Esta vez sí tenía un rumbo fijo; la costa. Le tomaría _semanas_ llegar, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Con suerte, se encontraría a Yennefer en el camino y le suplicaría que lo transportara con el bardo o, si era más afortunado aún —y deseaba serlo alguna vez en su jodida vida—, descubriría a Jaskier en el camino y no al otro lado del maldito continente.

Pero, si la suerte le concediera algo por una vez, sólo pediría que Jaskier estuviera a salvo.

◈◈◈

Había pasado una semana, toda una semana y Jaskier no había sufrido más que pequeños accidentes. Al principio estaba bien, pensó que llegaría el momento de todos modos y no es que tuviera prisa, sólo eran unos días después de todo. Pero, maldición, había estado a punto de morir una o dos veces al día, ¿por qué ahora no pasaba jodidamente nada?

Resopló ruidosamente, cayendo de espaldas sobre la arena en la que había estado sentado mirando las olas.

"Estoy aquí, maldito destino, ¿por qué no me arrojas una sirena o algo?" murmuró exasperado. Debería estar disfrutando esta tranquilidad, esta falta de peligro y tiempo para escribir todas las canciones del mundo, Yennefer incluso había dejado su alacena llena de exquisiteces —como el último regalo que le das a un anciano antes de morir—, pero no podía disfrutar un carajo, no sabiendo que había dejado al brujo atrás, solo con sus malditos pensamientos para torturarlo.

Por supuesto, era mejor que el brujo no supiera la razón por la que se había ido, pero esa dichosa razón parecía no tener ningún sentido ahora, cuando la calma de su entorno era lo único que rodeaba su atormentada cabeza.

«El destino quiere mantener el orden» recordó de pronto, sentándose de golpe. _El orden_ , como algo que no debería estar ahí, alterando el camino de los otros. Y gracias a Melitele que se irguió en ese momento, porque apenas lo hizo descubrió una bestial figura que se acercaba volando rápidamente hacia él.

«Mierda» pensó abriendo los ojos y apresurándose a rodar por su costado, esquivando el ataque. ¿El destino realmente le lanzó una jodida sirena?

Agradeció haber seguido el consejo de Yennefer, de luchar hasta el final, porque sólo por eso llevaba su arco a todas partes, y tan pronto como pudo arrodillarse estiró la cuerda con una flecha y atravesó con ella la cabeza de la criatura, quien cayó frente a él. Suspiró aliviado.

Bien, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? No había estado alterando el orden, él ni siquiera había matado a un animal durante estos días, entonces, ¿por qué...?

_Oh._

Geralt debía estar buscándolo.

Por supuesto, _por supuesto_ que lo iba a hacer, ¿en serio creyó que el brujo se quedaría cómodo en Kaer Morhen, sólo aceptando su ridícula e improvisada carta como despedida? No, claro que no, el estúpido brujo tenía que dejar todo atrás e ir por él.

Suspiró lentamente, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Si la condición para poder existir era dejar de ver a Geralt por el resto de su vida, entonces a la mierda, él prefería vivir sólo un día pero con él a su lado.

Rápidamente corrió de vuelta a la casa, tomando lo necesario para unos días de viaje —incluyendo, por supuesto, su laúd—, dejó una última flor sobre la pequeña tumba de Geraldine, se subió a su caballo ensillado y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se internó en el bosque. 

«Será rápido» se repitió una y otra vez. Sólo se encontraría con él, lo abrazaría, lo besaría con toda su alma y luego le robaría una de sus malditas pociones para tomársela lejos, o se tiraría de un acantilado, lo que fuera más rápido. Por supuesto, aún no quería poner en peligro a Geralt —nunca en realidad—, pero daría cualquier cosa por verlo de nuevo. Además, no dejaría que el viaje del brujo fuera en vano.

Con esto decidido, cabalgó rápidamente con el arco en mano y una flecha lista contra la cuerda, preparado para definitivamente _no_ morir sin besar a Geralt una última vez.

◈◈◈

Casi dos semanas y aún faltaban días para llegar a la costa. Podía _sentir_ las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y Roach cada vez estaba más cansada aunque le había permitido comer y dormir de vez en cuando. Él se había conformado con meditar en lugar de lograr conciliar el sueño, y es que no quería admitir la familiar sensación de todo este asunto, pero las pesadillas lo hacían por él. El correr sobre la nieve, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar el rastro del bardo, sólo para encontrarlo... muerto.

« _No, esta vez no_ » gruñó en su mente, sacudiendo la cabeza para prestar atención a su camino, sus ojos insistían en cerrarse y sus sentidos estaban lejos de encontrarse en su mejor momento, pero debía continuar. Esta vez, debía llegar a tiempo. Cuando tuviera a Jaskier entre sus brazos, entonces pondría una cuerda alrededor de ambos para que no volviera a escapar y entonces, sólo entonces, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar.

« _Sólo un poco más, Jaskier, espérame un poco más_ » suplicó, taloneando un poco las costillas de su yegua para que corriera más rápido, ella también podría descansar cuando llegaran, y el estúpido bardo tendría que darle un masaje a ambos para recompensarlos.

Sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que no se estaba imaginando aquello, sino soñándolo hasta que su cuerpo cayó bruscamente al suelo y rodó unos cuantos metros por la nieve.

"Mierda..." masculló, apoyándose sobre sus codos lentamente hasta que el asustado relincho de Roach llamó su atención.

De pronto, sus sentidos decidieron funcionar de nuevo. Y _mierda_ , estaba en problemas.

◈◈◈

Jaskier sacudió su cabeza, irritado consigo mismo. Estaba quedándose dormido sobre el maldito caballo, ¿cómo planeaba sobrevivir hasta encontrar a Geralt si seguía así? Se dio una bofetada en la mejilla con fuerza, tenía que estar despierto, tenía que estar jodidamente despierto.

Pero demonios, ni siquiera sabía si haberse alejado de la costa sólo le había puesto las cosas más difíciles al brujo. Cuando recién había partido, le pareció una excelente idea, movido por el entusiasmo del momento, la pasión de encontrarse con el brujo que tanto ama.

Y luego, caída la primera noche, recordó una de las valiosas lecciones que se les enseña a un niño pequeño: "Si te pierdes, quédate en tu lugar, _no_ te muevas".

Se sentía realmente estúpido ahora. Y dormir dos horas por cuatro noches consecutivas sólo lo puso de peor humor, queriendo arrancarse todo el cabello por ser tan idiota.

Estaba seriamente _a punto_ de hacerlo, cuando escuchó el crujido de unos árboles rompiéndose a la distancia. Se detuvo de inmediato, estático y tensando el arco, esforzándose por captar todo lo que sus humanos oídos le permitieran.

Entonces lo escuchó. Entre chillidos sobrenaturales y estruendos aterradores, un _grito_ jodidamente familiar.

"Geralt..." susurró abriendo los ojos de par en par, antes de incitar al caballo a correr tan rápido como su corazón palpitaba.

Apenas pudo ver a las bestias entre los árboles, se apresuró a apuntar, cerrando un ojo y rogando a Melitele que la magia de la hechicera fuera más poderosa que el destino por _esta_ vez. Afortunadamente, lo fue, porque su flecha atravesó la cabeza de la que, suponía (no es que pudiera ver perfectamente desde tanta distancia), era una guerrera kikimora.

Por supuesto, no se detuvo ahí. Siguió cabalgando, pero los árboles cruzándose en su camino no le dieron la oportunidad de encontrar otro momento para disparar. No hasta que entró en el claro del bosque creado por la destrucción de una batalla y... oh, ahí estaba Geralt.

"¿Jaskier?" gruñó el brujo, forcejeando con un monstruo sobre él. Su espada no estaba en su mano, sino a un jodido metro de distancia tirada en la nieve, y las otras bestias parecían esperar por su turno para devorar una parte de él.

En menos de un segundo, Jaskier miró todo el panorama con el corazón en la garganta (casi en su boca a este punto). Tres obreras kikimora y cuatro guerreras, él le había dado a una jodida obrera.

Tensó el arco justo cuando las criaturas por fin repararon en su presencia, probablemente estando demasiado hambrientas por el invierno para haberlo sentido antes, pero era tarde para ellas, pues Jaskier había soltado la flecha y la bestia que luchaba por comerse la cabeza de su amado murió en un instante.

Sabía que de inmediato Geralt tomaría la espada, pero no tenía tiempo para observarlo, ahora concentrado en huir entre los árboles mientras cabalgaba con el cuerpo girado hacia atrás. Rápidamente derribó a dos obreras, felicitándose mentalmente por ello. Mierda, podían salir de esta, podían hacerlo.

"¡¡Jaskier!!" rugió el brujo desesperado, y su sangre se heló, mirando hacia adelante justo en el momento en el que una guerrera kikimora aparecía de quién sabe dónde y se lanzaba contra su caballo, enviándolo a él volar lejos y entreteniéndose con la carne del animal.

Su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo pero la nieve amortiguó el golpe, y se irguió para ver con horror cómo cada animal que estaba bajo su cuidado terminaba inevitablemente muerto. Apretando la mandíbula, se arrodilló rápidamente para disparar a la cabeza, encontrándola demasiado distraída para intentar esquivarlo.

A lo lejos, escuchó a Geralt desgarrando el cuerpo de otra kikimora y rápidamente corrió en su dirección mientras sacaba otra flecha, rogando que no se acabaran de repente. Dio una rápida mirada; una obrera y dos guerreras era lo que quedaba, y sólo una guerrera parecía interesada en él.

Esquivó el ácido que fue arrojado en su dirección, y esta vez falló su disparo de contraataque por lo rápido que la bestia se movía. Bueno, había estado teniendo demasiada suerte hasta ahora.

Cuando tiró su mano hacia atrás, sacó una flecha, sabiendo por lo suelta que se sentía que era la última, y suspiró intentando calmarse, corriendo entre los árboles para esquivar al monstruo.

Disparó a la vez que escuchaba a Geralt usando Igni, y esta vez acertó, pero el monstruo también, atravesando su estómago con una de sus afiladas patas. 

Cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras la pata era retirada bruscamente de sus entrañas por el peso de la kikimora cayendo. Contuvo un quejido mientras presionaba su estómago, rogando que sus intestinos no rodaran lejos. No aún, todavía no había besado a Geralt.

Vomitó sangre de repente y apoyó una mano sobre la nieve, pero rápidamente volvió a levantarla para quitarse el porta flechas y su bendito laúd que nunca más usaría. Los arrojó a un lado sin delicadeza, no tenía fuerzas para ser cuidadoso por mucho que quisiera. Al menos, la kikimora no había atravesado su preciado instrumento.

Luchando por respirar, escuchó los gruñidos de su brujo y los chillidos de los monstruos, antes de que el último cuerpo cayera ruidosamente. Jaskier tragó saliva, rogando que fuera Geralt el último en pie.

Unos pasos se acercaron a él, unos pasos inconfundibles, y la sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en su rostro no duró más que unos segundos, pues todo su mundo se sacudió cuando el brujo apareció entre los árboles, mirándolo horrorizado por la herida en su estómago. Sin embargo, Geralt también tenía un agujero en el suyo, intentando taparlo con una mano mientras se tambaleaba apenas en su dirección.

"Geralt..." murmuró con la voz rota. No había podido salvarlo, no pudo.

Frente a él, el brujo cayó bruscamente de rodillas, acercando su mano libre y temblorosa hacia su herida con el rostro contraído en preocupación y miedo.

"Jask..." susurró, sin dejar de ver su estómago. Jaskier casi rió con amargura, Geralt estaba exactamente en las mismas condiciones, pero sólo parecía notarlo a él.

"Lo siento" tartamudeó, dejando caer todas sus lágrimas acumuladas al cerrar con fuerza sus párpados. De inmediato, sintió una cálida mano acunando tiernamente su mejilla, y una frente apoyada contra la suya con suavidad.

"No, Jaskier, yo... no debí haber venido" se apresuró el brujo. "No creí que fuera cierto esto del destino, yo no... fui estúpido, fui egoísta, te hice esto... _Yo_ te hice esto" Jaskier sintió su corazón deteniéndose ante la voz herida de Geralt, y rápidamente se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

"No, Geralt, no" negó asustado. "Prefiero morir a tu lado que vivir cien años sin ti" aseguró, tratando de expresarle en su mirada todo el amor que sentía por él. Necesitaba que el brujo no se culpara por esto, necesitaba hacerlo entender que lo único que lamenta es que Geralt esté a punto de morir también.

El brujo lo miró con tristeza unos segundos, pero reconoció el amor en esos ojos dorados y el alivio sólo aumentó cuando Geralt se acercó para besarlo lenta y profundamente, con amor y ternura.

"Yo también te amo" susurró el brujo sobre sus labios, cortándole la respiración. Jaskier rió, sorprendido y abrumado por los sentimientos que esa repentina declaración causó en él, pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por la sangre subiendo por su garganta para salir rápidamente directo a la nieve.

"Lo siento" sonrió incómodo, luego de toser, preguntándose si Geralt estaba llorando o su vista nublada le hacía imaginar cosas. No pudo averiguarlo, pues su cuerpo dejó de responder y se desplomó, siendo sujetado por el brujo y recostado suavemente en la nieve.

El dolor en los ojos dorados se sentía mil veces peor que el agujero en su estómago, y tuvo que observar en silencio cómo Geralt se sacaba las espadas y las enterraba con fuerza a un lado de ellos, cruzadas frente a una roca. Luego, tomó su laúd tirado y, con la suavidad que él no había podido tener, lo apoyó entre sus armas.

Sonrió, la costa estaba bien, pero _este_ definitivamente era un bonito lugar para morir. Con cadáveres de monstruos rodeándolos, Roach cerca de ellos y aquellas herramientas que más los representaba.

Geralt se acostó a su lado, prestándole su brazo como almohada y juntando una vez más sus frentes. Se permitió cerrar los ojos, suspirando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Gracias" murmuró adormilado, apretando al brujo en un abrazo.

"¿Por qué?" susurró, sonando tan roto y cansado como él.

"Por quedarte a mi lado" respondió, sintiendo un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de caer dormido por fin, feliz de estar entre los cálidos brazos de su brujo.

◈◈◈

"¡Si la vida me concediera un milagro...!" se encontró a sí mismo gritando con los pulmones ardiendo. Se quedó estático, aturdido con la cabeza dando vueltas y enormemente confundido.

Frente a él estaba Jaskier, mirándolo con dolor en su rostro y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún no derramaba. 

Más atrás, lejos del bardo, Borch lo miraba con una luz sobrenatural sobre sus iris, y casi dejó caer su mandíbula inferior, comprendiendo. El maldito dragón le había enseñado su futuro, creyó que era un mito, pero él lo había jodidamente hecho, y no sólo el suyo, le había mostrado más de un punto de vista. Incluyendo el de Jaskier.

Borch le sonrió antes de irse, y volvió a mirar esos azules ojos heridos, sintiéndose mal por estar tan feliz cuando el bardo estaba sufriendo.

Jaskier fue quien rompió el silencio.

"¿Si la vida te concediera un milagro qué, Geralt?" murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

"Sería que nunca te alejaras de mi lado" respondió, sonriendo ante la mirada confundida que rápidamente recibió a cambio.

El ojiazul abrió la boca, sin entender, pero no le dio tiempo de decir una palabra cuando ya estaba sobre él, rodeándolo con sus brazos lo más fuerte que podía sin lastimarlo, acunando su cabeza con cariño.

"Lo siento, lo siento..." murmuró sobre su cuello, sintiendo el escalofrío que ocasionó y sacándole otra sonrisa enternecida.

"Uh, está bien, Geralt, ¿pero qué...?" preguntó el bardo que, aunque estaba aturdido, le devolvió rápidamente el abrazo.

"Te amo" confesó, porque no esperaría que otra vez le pasara algo para admitirlo. No, esta vez, lo mantendría a su lado sano y salvo todo el tiempo.

Jaskier se alejó de repente, mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos que le provocó una risa abierta y sincera. 

"¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque oh, Geralt, juro que si estás jugando conmigo..." amenazó el ojiazul, aparentando molestia cuando claramente estaba nervioso.

"Te amo" repitió, sonriéndole con tranquilidad y esperando pacientemente a que lo asimilara.

Jaskier casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"Mierda, ya era hora. Yo también te amo maldito brujo" se quejó, lanzándose contra él para devorarlo en un beso que devolvió de inmediato con el mismo entusiasmo, y una sonrisa que no se quería borrar de su boca.

Su pecho se sentía hinchado de felicidad, se le había dado una segunda oportunidad y, esta vez, hará hasta lo imposible por hacer las cosas bien.

**Fin.**


End file.
